Blaze of Glory
by PikaDarkness
Summary: Emma's mother died Ash's father walked out on them. There parents meet in a twist of fate, and now Emma and Ash are going to become brother and sister... right?
1. The Fire

Blaze of Glory.

PikaDarkness

Chapter 1

The Fire.

Waking up, Emma Hardy who was seven years old, thought it was going to be a very good day. Throwing the Pikachu blankets off her, she ran to see if her parents were awake. It was early, around 6am. Her mother, Andrea, nor Jeff, her father, were awake.

Today was a very special day. Mothers day. Andrea had specifically told Emma not to use the toaster because last year she set fire to the curtains. She walked to her parents room, quietly she opened the door trying not to make any noise. Emma then bounded on the bed waking up her parents who were startled at the abrupt pull from their sleep.

Emma looked at Andrea. "Happy mothers day!" She cried Andrea hugged her.

"Thanks sweetie" Andrea thought she was the luckiest mother in the world.

Releasing her mother, Emma turned to Jeff. "Morning daddy" she said, leaping into Jeff's arms.

"Hey hey princess, what cha doing up this early?" Jeff inquired. Emma smiled.

"It's mothers day dad! You didn't forget did you?"

Jeff cringed. "N-no sweetie I didn't." He then spoke in an undertone to Andrea. "I have to call mum today oh goodie!"

Andrea laughed. "Its not going to kill you Jeff!" Emma was looking oddly at her parents. They noticed and laughed.

"What's the matter?" Jeff asked Emma shrugged.

"Come on lets get breakfast" Andrea said, Jeff picked Emma up and they walked out of the bedroom.

Jeff left for work two hours later. He had a weird feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong, but he pushed aside that thought. After all what bad things would happen?

Entering the toy company, Jeff was immediately called over by his boss, Michael a red-headed easily angered man. Jeff wished dearly that he could punch him out and still keep his job.

"Hardy!" Michael shouted. Jeff groaned and walked to Michaels office.

"Yes sir?" Jeff looked him dead in the eye, but his voice was a mutter. Michael didn't look happy with him.

"I have been getting calls of complaint!" Michael got up and poked Jeff hard in the chest. "All because of that Pikachu plushie you made!"

"I made? I wasn't in control of the machine that made them" Jeff had had enough. "That was Adrian's doing!"

Adrian was Michaels son, Michael wouldn't hear a word against anything bad said about him.

"You will shut your mouth before I have you fired!"

Jeff would have gladly quit on the spot, but his wife and child entered his mind and he refrained from doing so.

"Yes sir" Jeff said in angry tones.

"Out of my office Hardy! Now!"

Jeff turned and stormed out of the room. Adrian was getting a soda from the vending machine when Jeff pinned him against it.

"Why'd ya say it was me huh? I never made those Pikachu plushies! You were in control of the machine you sick lying bastard!"

Adrian grinned. "You have everything I want, a wife a child"

"So this was an act of jealousy?! Is that it? Your trying to get me fired over my family are you crazy?"

"Pretty much!"

"Why you…." Jeff went to hit Adrian when the boss's voice rang out.

"Let go of my son Hardy before I have you forcibly removed from the building!"

Jeff released Adrian hands raised above his shoulders, he walked to his office and slammed the door.

Sitting down at his desk, anger builded within him, so he slammed the desk with his fist. There came a smashing sound, getting up and walking around the desk, Jeff realised it was a picture of himself Andrea and Emma. Jeff pulled the picture out of it's broken frame and smiled at it.

_Wonder what they'd say if they saw me like this, not standing up for myself and allowing the son's of bitches to push me around _Jeff thought despondently. He sighed and placed the picture on the table and walked out of the room.

Jeff was packing up his things ready to go home when there was a pounding on his door.

"Come in!" Jeff lazily said.

His workmate Sam Kingston, blasted through the door with a sorrowful expression on his face.

"Jeff haven't you heard?" Sam asked with sadness etched in his words. Jeff shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" Jeff asked confused.

"Y-your house is on fire, Andrea and Emma are trapped inside it."

Jeff's heart plummeted. "No…. NO!" he shouted, falling to his knees.

"You have to get there…. Come on" Sam held out a sympathetic hand to pull Jeff back up, Jeff accepted his hand and was roughly pulled to his feet.

Jeff rushed to his desk and picked up the picture of his family, and rushed out the door.

"Where do you think your going Hardy?!" Michael shouted.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SLIMY OLD BASTARD!" Jeff screamed, running out the front door, Michael went the colour of beetroot.

Jeff sped home going twenty over the limit, and he saw it. Swerving into park, he jumped out of the car.

"Sir may I ask why you are here?" A fire fighter asked.

"T-this is my house… where's my wife and child?" Jeff felt tears slid down his cheeks.

"Your wife is…. dead I am afraid" There was sorrow in his words. Jeff started to sob now.

"And my daughter, where's my daughter?" Jeff was pleading with the fire fighter to tell him.

"In that ambulance right over there, she has a few minor burns but she's very much alive."

Jeff was shocked, but he tore to the ambulance the fire fighter indicated. Emma was indeed there, crying for her father, she knew her mother was gone.

Jeff rushed up to her and Emma immediately hugged him.

"Thank god… thank god." Jeff whispered, silently crying. He had never been so scared or sad in his life.

Emma felt her father's body tremble, she detached herself from him, and gasped at his tear-strewn face.

"Daddy don't cry…" she whispered. That didn't help, it only made things worse, he cried more audibly and heavily now.

"Sir…" Jeff looked up, a paramedic was looking at him with a melancholy expression. "We don't really need to take your daughter to hospital, but it is a good idea to get her away from here."

Jeff nodded and picked up Emma.

"Come on we've got to go." he said, Emma was becoming drowsy, and she fell asleep in Jeff's arms as he carried her to the car.

Jeff didn't know where to go, he had no home, no clothes except for the ones he had on his back, neither did Emma, no food. Everything was _destroyed._

That word sent chills down his spine. Jeff looked at his daughter, and smiled when he saw her sleeping peacefully.

_Don't worry Emma I'll get us through this, I'll supply you with everything you need, I'll be both father and mother to ya…. We'll pull through, you'll see. _

Jeff decided that his parents house would be the best option. Jeff pulled the car over and pulled out his phone.

Ringing his parents at 10.00pm when they normally went to bed two hours before, Jeff knew they were going to be mad.

"Hello?" answered Jeff's mother Danielle, she sounded disgruntled.

"Mum?"

"Jeffrey do you have any idea what time it is?!" Danielle practically shouted at him.

"Mum…" Jeff started but Danielle interjected.

"Of all the times to call you choose now!"

"Mum!" Jeff shouted, cringing when Emma jerked in her sleep.

"What?"

"T-the house burned down…. Andrea's dead…. Emma's alright…." Danielle gasped.

"Well you two get over hear right now! You hear me young man? Now!" Danielle ordered, she always got protective when something bad happened.

In the background he heard his father, Jerry, called. "Who is it?"

"It's Jeff dear!" Danielle called back. They then broke out in a squabble, having a few words. And they were swear words at that.

"Jeff I'll set up the guest room, ready for you two when you get here. Bye!"

"Bye mum…"

"Take care of yourself."

"I will"

And with that they hung up. Jeff had to force tears back, he was still distressed over the whole ordeal.

Snapping out of it he restarted the car and drove to Viridian City. When he arrived at his parents house the lights were on and Danielle and Jerry were out the front looking worried.

Jeff got out of the car went around to the passenger side and picked Emma up. He carried her so far as the gate when she woke up. Jeff placed her on her feet.

Danielle was careening towards them, she flung her arms around her son and kissed his cheek.

"Are you hurt? Are you ok?" Danielle asked frantically.

"I'm fine, I wasn't in the fire, I got word of the fire from a friend, Emma and …." He couldn't say Andrea's name. "They were in the fire."

Danielle bent down and scooped Emma up. "Poor child, she's been through enough today… and on mother's day. Poor thing…. Come in come in, your welcome to stay as long as you need to."

Danielle led Jeff across the garden to the familiar patio. Jerry shook Jeff's hand once he reached him, then pulled Jeff into a hug Jeff buried his head into his father's shoulder. Jerry knew his son was crying because he felt his body shake.

"Shh shh" Jerry soothed, rubbing Jeff's back reassuringly. They remained like this for a full minute before Jeff pulled out of the hug, his face wet from tears.

"I-I don't know what I'm going to do.." Jeff said in a choked up voice. "I have to look after a child and somehow work for to earn a living… I'm a single parent now… what the hell am I going to do dad?" Jeff asked.

"Well, son, you have me and your mother. We're going to be here to help you get back on your feet.. don't forget that."

"I wont."

Suddenly Emma started to cry from inside. And Danielle's voice rang out.

"Jeff I think your daughter's scared of the house, or maybe me"

Jeff chuckled. "Are you sitting in the dark?" Jeff asked.

"It's not that dark! The hall lights on!" Danielle called back.

"She's afraid of the dark, no matter if there's a light on nearby she's still frightened." And with that Jeff and Jerry walked inside and closed the door, and trying to settle down Emma, who had a MASSIVE fear of darkness.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**Ok this was a bit of a challenge to write, because I grew up with no parents and I'm not sure of how Emma should act around hers. Next chapter will be Ash and Delia. **

**Keep reading! (:**

**PikaDarkness.**


	2. The Divorce

Blaze of Glory

PikaDarkness

Chapter 2

Divorce.

"Get out!" Delia Ketchum's voice was shrill as she kicked her husband, Jordan out of the house. Three year old Ash heard every word of his parents fight. Apparently Jordan was spotted sleeping with a blonde girl he met at a bar the previous night.

"No! I paid for this house you get out!" Jordan shouted back, there was a sharp noise of hand hitting flesh and a cry of pain from Jordan.

"Ever heard of woman keeps the house?" Delia screeched.

"Psychotic son of a bitch!" Jordan shouted.

"Am I? Well at least I don't sleep around with another girl!" Delia screamed "At least I am loyal! Get the fuck OUT!" Delia had already packed his belongings and she threw them out onto the patio.

"I'll get revenge for this mark my words." Jordan vowed, sneering like an idiot.

"Consider them marked now get out!"

At that Jordan left, three minutes later there was the sound of tyres screeching and that was the signal that he was gone.

Delia gasped and clutched her heart, she was still in shock from seeing her husband of four years just blatantly cheat on her. She found him knocking up the woman after putting Ash to bed.

Jordan had done some pretty stupid things in the past but this was unforgivable. Delia couldn't accept an apology or see past it, she needed to put her foot down, to end all madness if she ever wanted to keep her sanity.

Delia collapsed on the lounge, curling up and started to cry.

_What are you doing?! Don't cry over this he deserves to be kicked out!_ she internally bashed herself for tearing up over this.

But she loved him she well and truly loved him. But its true what they say 'love is blind' - who are 'they' anyways?

Ash's cries sounded. Delia sighed, no wait she shouldn't be exasperated over her son! He needed her and she was getting fed up with him?! What kind of mother did that sort of thing?

Well druggies and alcoholics maybe but certainly not her!

"Coming sweetie!" Delia shouted, bounding up the stairs.

Ash had attempted to get out of bed, but twisted himself in his sheets and fell on his head.

"Aw baby…" Delia cooed, picking Ash off the ground and placing him back on the bed. Ash's cries didn't cease. Delia kissed his head. Ash put his arms around Delia, giving her tight hug, it wasn't tight for Delia but it was to Ash who wasn't strong enough to hug her really tightly.

"Mama you ok?" Ash asked, his cute little voice made Delia smile.

"I'm fine baby, are you?" Ash nodded. "Good" Delia tickled Ash's small bare feet enjoying the sight of him squirming and giggling.

"I'm hungry…" Ash moaned when Delia stopped her tickling.

"Honey your always hungry!" Delia sighed. She put her hands on her hips giving him a playfully stern glare.

"But mama!" Ash squeaked, his brown eyes worked wonder's as he gave Delia puppy-dog eyes.

"Alright honey want a sandwich?" Delia asked, Ash nodded.

"Mama when's daddy going to be home?" Ash asked suddenly.

Delia looked at him, Ash was so young, how could Delia tell him that his father wouldn't be coming home?

"Ash…" Delia pathetically began. "Your father isn't coming home, he left and is moving to another home to be with another girl."

Delia saw tears pool Ash's eyes, she quickly hugged her son. Suddenly her t-shirt became wet from his tears. "Don't cry sweetie its going to be alright, we'll get through this wont we?"

Delia felt Ash nod.

"I love you mama" Ash said bashfully.

"I love you too Ash"

Delia carried Ash to the counter and sat him on it, and she set about making her son's sandwich. Ash watched his mother make his sandwich. Delia cut it into triangles and gave him one which he accepted gratefully.

Delia watched lovingly as her son took small bites out of the first bit of sandwich. She couldn't fathom the fact of being a single parent to a three year old child who wouldn't get to see his father again. To make things worse Jordan classified Ash as a mistake, that he never wanted Ash in his life. That more then anything tore apart Delia.

"Mama your not ok!" Ash suddenly squeaked, looking at Delia tears in his eyes. Delia didn't notice but she was looking at Ash with a furious expression and it scared him.

"Oh honey I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" Delia quickly reassured him. Delia pulled Ash into a hug.

"Did I do something bad?" Ash asked uncertainly.

Delia pulled Ash gently from her. "No Ash honey, no you didn't. Mummy was just thinking of something."

"Thinking about Daddy?" Ash suggested.

Delia looked at him shocked. Then started tickling his feet again "Well aren't you just a smarty! Did you read my mind or something?" Ash didn't answer he was to busy laughing, Delia's long nails were torturous when it came to tickling.

"M-mama! S-stop tickling m-me!" Ash whined still laughing. Delia stopped leaving her son gasping for breath.

"Come on little man. Bed." Delia said as Ash gave a tiny yawn.

"I'm… not sleepy." Ash said in a sleepy voice.

"I think you are Ash." Delia picked Ash up and carried him to bed, smiling as Ash sucked his thumb as she tucked him in.

Delia tip-toed out of the room turning of the light and gently closing the door behind her.

Ash wasn't much to handle, he was very cute nice and honest, even if he couldn't say much, only little words. He was never bad or rude to guests, mainly his father's, in which case he blatantly stayed out of the room. But yet she still wasn't looking forward to being a single parent. It was the one thing that scared her the most.

Delia walked down the stairs deep in thought, whenever Jordan's friends came over, they'd always order Delia around as if she was a maid. And if Ash came in the room, they'd pick him up toss him around and sometimes scream at him or shake him and Jordan did nothing about it. Delia would always be the one to rush in and save her child, even if she always got hit for it.

Mainly all of Jordan's friends were drinking buddies, they spent countless days in the bar and Delia wondered how many girls Jordan picked up before she caught him.

Delia reminded herself to burn the bed later.

She sat on the lounge with a sigh and turned on the T.V, the news was the first thing that popped up.

"_a fire down in Cerulean city, it was a house fire. A woman in her late twenties was killed in the blaze, her daughter age seven survived, not long later her father came along… he was devastated at the outcome of his house and pleaded with fire fighters to tell him where his family was.""Yes I would say he was distraught" Said a fire fighter "Pulling his hair out and crying… as soon as we told him his daughter was alive he rushed off."_

"_That was fire fighter Rowan McDonald I'm Jane Smith channel 9 news."_

Poor thing, Delia thought. She tried to imagine what he would've gone through. Delia decided it was best if she didn't.

The news went on talking about make-up that makes your hair fall out. Murderers apprehended and cetera.

Soon Delia fell asleep, in a world that never held a burden on her, like this one was.

Ash waddled down the stairs, tripping on the fifth one from the floor. He fell on his back and cried out with pain, wrenching Delia from her sleep.

"Ash!" Delia shouted, running to her son and picking him up. "What did you think you were doing? I've told you before not to go down the stairs" Ash just cried in her arms.

Delia took a deep breath. "Honey are you ok?"

"Back hurts mummy" Ash whined. Delia sighed and rubbed his back soothingly. Ash fell asleep a minute later.

The night deepened as Delia softly bounced a sleeping Ash in her arms, feeling like she was holding her whole world in her arms.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**I hope this wasn't to boring, I was giving all you guys a perspective on their lives, next chapter will be mixed with the two families, the chapter after is when they finally meet!**

**Keep Reading!**

**PikaDarkness**


	3. Seven Years

Blaze Of Glory

PikaDarkness

Chapter 3

Seven Years Later.

"You!" shouted the babysitter, Cindy. "Get me more alcohol!"

Ash shook his head, he wasn't going to get her alcohol. Cindy was old enough to do it herself.

Cindy looked infuriated at his refusing. "What?" she whispered, walking over to Ash.

"No I wont get your alcohol -no wait! Its my mums and your not having anymore!" Ash said defiantly, Misty looked at the predicament warily.

"I'll have as much as I want!" And Cindy pushed him over the back of the lounge, hitting the coffee table.

Misty and Brock got up and rushed to Ash, helping the scared boy to his feet.

"I'm calling my mum" Ash whimpered, making a grab for the phone. "get away!" He shouted, trying to pry Cindy's hand off the phone.

"Your not calling _anyone_!" And with that Cindy smacked Ash across the face, sending him back into Brock and Misty.

Cindy went to the stereo and turned it on, 'The Poison' blared from it. At that Cindy came at them.

Emma had been walking the streets of Pallet Town, where she was from. Being 9pm she'd have to start walking back to Viridian City now as Jeff expected her back the latest at 11. She rounded a corner and heard music blaring. People were out on the street yelling at the house to turn their music off.

Emma decided to knock on the door, disrupting a town was never a good thing.

Emma opened the gate and up to the door. She knocked three times, no answer. Then someone screamed very loudly.

"Someone help us PLEASE!" At that Emma shouldered down the door, and ran in.

Emma gaped at what she saw. Three kids were bleeding, being threatened by a woman holding a knife.

"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing?" Emma shouted. The boy with black spiky hair sighed with relief.

The woman turned and threw the knife at her which she dodged with blinding speed.

"What are you doing in here?" The woman asked, with a murderous frown. "Get out now!"

"No! No! Please don't leave us!" The spiky haired boy pleaded, receiving a punch to the face. Emma wrenched the knife out of the wall and threw it back at her, it landed in her right shoulder.

"Leave these kids alone!" Emma shouted. The three kids rushed up and stood behind her, she felt the spiky haired boy put his head on her shoulder, she could feel him shaking.

"Get outside." Emma muttered and they obeyed.

Ash, Misty and Brock burst through the door reaching the fresh air.

"That girl was really nice to help us out" Misty gasped, she could see two shadows wrestle from the living room.

"Lets hope she survives to hear our thank" Ash whispered, his eyes not wavering from the shadows.

"She will." Brock assured, Ash reverently hoped so.

Within five minutes the fight came outside. The girl was thrown onto the steps by Cindy, but was up as if she had hit a mattress. Throwing a punch she knocked Cindy onto the ground. Cindy swept her leg around taking the girl off her feet. Cindy grabbed the knife from the front door and went to bring it down on the girls head, who looked up at her in near fear. Ash intervened, he ran and tackled Cindy they landed in a heap on the ground, Ash was trying to wrest the knife from her with little success. Cindy stabbed Ash just below his neck, Ash screamed. The girl got up and managed to get the knife and brought it down on Cindy's midsection.

Cindy screamed in immense pain, writhing around madly. The girl hoisted Ash to his feet. Ash threw his arms around the girl sobbing "Thank you"

"Hey it's alright… lets get that cut fixed." Ash completely forgot he was wounded, the girl held her hand out to him and he accepted it. The girl then said he had to take his shirt off which he did, exposing the wound.

"Ow ow" Ash whimpered as the girl put Iodine on his cut as he laid down on the lounge. The girl then picked up some bandaids and put them on the cut.

The girl got a wet cloth and wiped away the dry blood carefully, the girl didn't get all the water out of the cloth, as water ran down Ash's chest, tickling his sensitive skin.

The girl smiled at Ash, she was very pretty. Brock and Misty walked in cautiously.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The girl smiled, seemingly making them more comfortable around her.

"What's your name?" Misty asked.

"Emma Hardy." The girl replied. "And yours?"

"Ash Ketchum." Ash answered. Emma nodded her head in hello.

"Misty Waterflower" Misty said.

"Brock Slate." Uh oh Brocks hormones were back. "Your very good looking…"

"Why thank you Brock… You seem to be somewhat of a ladies man, I like that" Emma also had the same flirtatious charm Brock had. Brock gasped and jumped a foot in the air.

Emma checked her watch. "Oh damn! I gotta get going my dad's expecting me!"

"What about your mum?" Ash asked. Emma halted and bowed her head. "Isn't she going to be worried?"

"No…" Emma whispered, her voice carried. "My mum died, seven years ago"

"Oh sorry" Ash looked down at the ground shamefully "I didn't know… sorry if I upset you…"

"No no!" Emma quickly replied. "You didn't know its ok!"

Ash smiled.

"Ash! Brock! Misty!" Emma was confused as Delia ran into the room.

"My mum." Ash quickly explained before he was pulled into a strangling hug.

Emma nodded. Delia turned around.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Delia stood protectively infront of Ash.

"Mum she's the one who saved us from Cindy." Ash explained quickly, Delia's fearsome expression changed.

"My bad… uhh" Delia's voice travelled as she figured out se didn't know Emma's name.

"Emma, Emma Hardy." Emma held out her hand, which Delia shook.

"Well Emma thank you for saving these three." Delia smiled, indicating Ash Brock and Misty.

"My pleasure." Emma was very courteous and was earning her way into Delia's good books. "But I have to go I'm afraid. My father is expecting me back in an hour."

"Would you like a ride back?" Delia asked, Emma nodded gratefully. "Where do you live?"

"Viridian City" Delia was startled.

"Your father lets you out this late at night and going so far? What does your mother say?" Delia noticed Emma's downcast expression.

"My mum's dead…" Emma mumbled. Delia gasped.

"Oh my… I'm so sorry" Delia was panicking afraid she had hurt Emma's feelings.

"No its ok don't worry!" Emma said hurriedly.

"So um… shall we go now?" Delia asked, Emma nodded. Delia caught the bandaid on Ash's neck. "What happened to you?" she asked, Ash sighed.

"Cindy stabbed me with a knife." Delia looked horrified. "But don't worry Emma took care of it."

Delia looked appreciatively at Emma. "Thank you so much!"

"Think nothing of it"

"Well come on stop exchanging pleasantries and lets go!" Ash said exasperatedly.

They nodded and left. Emma kicked Cindy who was gasping on the ground knife still in her stomach.

"Who did that?" Delia asked. Emma raised her hand, then grasped the knife and wrenched it out and Cindy screamed, more blood poured from the wound and they all cringed. "Well good to know you don't have much of a conscience."

Emma smiled and threw the knife away. Then followed everyone to the car.

While driving everyone was getting to know Emma and vice versa.

Brock insisted to sit next to Emma, who frowned at Misty for pulling his ear and telling him off. Emma insisted that she didn't mind. Brock literally had hearts in his eyes during the trip, and with Emma's flirting he fell more and more in love.

Ash played tick tack toe and scissors paper rock with Emma in the last five minutes of the trip as she and Misty talked constantly. Ash won two out of three of both games. Ash was excited when Emma said she had a pichu and told Emma he had a Pikachu, who was helping out at Fuchsia City.

When they arrived at Emma's house they all insisted on going to the front door and meeting her father. Emma put up no objections.

Finding the door locked Emma knocked loudly. The upstairs light turned on, so did many other's, Misty was reminded horribly about the movie called 'When A Stranger Calls" and how the automatic lights turned on when he moved into a room.

Suddenly the door opened and a man with no shirt on answered. "Emma?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah dad I'm here." Emma was pulled into a hug and she returned it.

"Where have you been its 12am!" The man said, now holding Emma out at arms length.

"Is it really?! Wow sorry dad I didn't know! I guess my watch is slow." Emma said surprised. She held out her watch and it read 11pm.

"Well that doesn't matter as long as your safe." and he hugged her again. Delia was in full admiration about how much he cared about his daughter, not many fathers would care so much about his kids like this man was, Delia was reminded painfully about Jordon and how he used to treat Ash. The man looked up from his daughter and saw everyone else. "Who might you guys be?"

"My name is Delia Ketchum, this is my son Ash and his friends Misty Waterflower and Brock Slate" Delia introduced them all. "And your daughter saved their lives from the babysitter, a cruel babysitter at that.""Really?" The man put an arm around his beaming child's shoulders, looking proudly at her. "Oh sorry my names Jeff, Jeff Hardy. Would you like to come in?"

Delia nodded pleasantly.

Emma was thanking god he had track pants on she'd be embarrassed if he had boxers on. Emma recalled the last time that happened, she was too embarrassed to face him for days.

"Sorry for the mess, my work mates were here two hours ago and I told them to clean up before they left" Jeff explained, he bent over and a necklace swung down from his neck. It was a cross, the cross like which god died on, Delia figured he must be a believer. "Hope you don't mind" Jeff gave them a grin that made Delia go weak at the knees. Jeff picked up four bowls in his hands and almost dropped one. Emma raced to help him, giving her father a light shove and he smiled sheepishly.

"Make yourselves at home" Jeff offered, Emma opened the door to the kitchen and they both entered.

"There really nice." Ash acknowledged. Brock and Misty nodded.

"You little show off!" Emma accused, putting the bowl she was carrying in the sink.

"Shut up" Emma laughed when she saw him blush.

"You like Delia aye?" Emma gave him another shove, she yelped as he picked her up and slung her over his shoulders. Jeff then walked into the lounge room and dropped her on the lounge. "Grr!"

Jeff laughed and turned to the visitors who were smiling at their playfulness.

"Well I guess we should be going" Delia announced a minute later.

"Aww!" Ash Brock and Misty moaned in unison. "Do we have to?"

"Yes we do" Delia said a bit sternly "But if its ok with Mr Hardy-"

"Jeff" Jeff corrected.

"Jeff… if its ok with Jeff you guys can come back tomorrow." Delia looked at him, Jeff playfully considered it for a moment.

"Yeah sure I have no problem with it." Jeff decided after 20 seconds of thinking,

"Wahoo!" Brock cried then going red. Everyone laughed heartily.

"Well lets go!" Delia gave Jeff a smile that melted his heart before leading the kids out, Brock took his time saying goodbye to Emma. Emma smiled and gave Brock a kiss on the cheek which made him ecstatic.

When they were out of sight Jeff and Emma walked inside and closed the door.

"Their nice people." Emma smiled. She was jovial that she kissed Brock and that he was happy about it. "You and Delia are creating a thing!" Emma poked Jeff who poked back

"What about you and that Brock guy?" It was Emma's turn to blush. "You guys were having a moment out the front I recall."

"It was nothing" Emma muttered, untruthfully.

"Yeah right don't lie to me!" Jeff tickled Emma's ribs for a moment and she laughed and lurched forward getting away from his torturing grasp. "You kissed the guy you've only known for a couple of hours."

"Humph!" Emma said arrogantly, Jeff laughed victoriously, he then yelped as Emma tackled him out of the blue.

They wrestled for a minute before Jeff got the upper hand and pinned her on the lounge. He then began to tickle her. Emma gasped in shock.

"Dad no! Stop it! Cut it out! Dad!" Emma laughed legs kicking out. She unsuccessfully tried to break free. "_Daaaaaad_!"

Soon she rolled off the lounge and stumbled to her feet, still laughing.

"I win" Jeff gloated hands on his hips proudly.

"Shut up," Jeff's eyes widened before he ran at his daughter who shrieked and ran upstairs so quickly she was in her room before Jeff got half way up the stairs.

Opening the door Jeff smiled as he saw Emma sitting at her dressing table brushing her hair.

"Dad knock next time!" Emma scolded jokingly.

"Sorry! Goodnight sweetie!" Jeff leant against the doorway. Emma put down her brush and ran to Jeff and grasped his midsection in a hug, knocking the wind out of him.

"Night daddy" Emma whispered. Jeff hugged her back regaining his breath.

Jeff kissed the top of her head before breaking the hug.

"Love you and sweet dreams!"

"Right back atcha dad!" Jeff smiled and walked away, entering his room he blew a kiss to Emma which she returned before they closed there doors got into their beds and fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

**To Be Continued,**

**Aww don't you love my family fan fictions? ****J**** Your gonna love what I have in store for you guys! Its gonna be great!!**

**Keep reading!**

**PikaDarkness**

**(Your dedicated fan fiction writer! ****J****) **


	4. Getting Together Then Falling Apart

_Blaze Of Glory_

_PikaDarkness_

_Chapter 4_

_Getting Together Then Falling Apart._

_Jeff and Emma were hurriedly cleaning the house. Delia had called and said they would be there in an hour, which Jeff agreed. _

_Emma cried out in shock at the living room. Jeff's workmates were really sloppy. Jeff rushed down the stairs thinking she was hurt. He stopped dead at the sight of his house. _

"_Come on we gotta clean up!" Jeff cried pushing Emma into action. "You do here and I'll clean the kitchen!" _

_The kitchen was by far the dirtiest. Alcohol bottles were strewn every few feet, Jeff had kicked his friends out because they were drunk and going through Emma's underwear draw. (Shh you didn't hear that from me!) _

_Emma shrieked when she found a pile of vomit underneath the coffee table, Jeff rushed back into the room and cringed at the vomit, so they swapped places so Jeff could clean it up. _

_After the cleaning Emma raced off to the shower. She felt dirty beyond belief. Jeff banged on the bathroom door twenty minutes later telling her to hurry up. Once Emma got out sporting clean clothes there was a knock on the door._

"_I'll get that, you go have a shower." Emma pushed Jeff into the bathroom, Jeff seriously needed one as he smelled like vomit, and ran to the front door._

_Pulling the door opened Emma gave a toothy grin to Delia Ash Brock and Misty who smiled back. _

"_Come in come in!" Emma pulled the door wider, her face was bright and cheerful. That made them feel more welcome._

"_Where's Jeff?" Delia asked casually._

"_In the shower." It was at that moment that they heard the water running from the bathroom. Delia nodded._

"_Do you guys want anything to eat or drink?" Emma asked chivalrously, they shook there heads and said. "No thanks" at different times. _

_Jeff was out of the shower two minutes later, he walked across the second storey hallway catching Delia's attention, her mouth dropped as she saw him. Only a towel was covering his body. Delia wished there wasn't, instantly blushing at the thought. Within another minute Jeff entered the living room happily. He said a cheerful hello to everyone. _

"_So." Jeff said "Whatcha gonna do today?" Everyone shook their heads._

"_Umm…" Emma seemed to be at a loss as well._

"_Aw well I had an idea…" Everyone looked at him inquisitively. "You four go to the movies and the mall or whatever with this money." Jeff pulled out a thousand dollars. "And have a good time"_

"_Dad…!" Emma gasped, Jeff handed her the money and she immediately hugged him. Jeff laughed feeling delighted that he made her happy. Emma handed the money to Ash who also gasped with shock, then handed it on. Brock was the last person to get it._

"_I feel bad knowing that I cant give you guys more then a hundred dollars" Delia muttered shamefully._

"_Mum don't worry about it!" Ash cried happily then the three kids hugged Jeff too who yelped at the tightness, he giggled a little as one of them tickled his stomach lightly… Emma got the sensitiveness from him, then they detached and hugged Delia. Then they tore for the front door leaving Jeff and Delia alone staring awkwardly at the ground. _

"_Well…" Jeff took a stab at conversation first. "Want to do something today?"_

_Delia looked up and smiled. "Sure." _

_Jeff smiled as well. "Great!… so what do you want to do?" _

"_Get lunch would be a great start!" Delia laughed, it was 11.30am and she was feeling pretty hungry._

"_Ok lets go!" _

_Sitting at a table at McDonalds Delia was talking to Jeff about random little things and Emma was one of them._

"_Have you always spoiled her?" Delia asked intrigued. _

"_Well not all the time, but she is all that I have left. My parents died two years ago and from then on Emma is my life. I'd do anything for her. And I know she feels the same way."_

"_How did your wife die exactly?" Delia timidly asked, feeling like an interviewer._

"_I'd rather not get into that." Jeff said quickly. It was obvious that he didn't like speaking about it, so Delia didn't ask again. Delia heard Jeff sniff. She looked at him and his head was lowered and tears were splashing onto the table._

"_Oh I didn't mean to upset you!" Delia was startled and a little ashamed of what she had done. She switched seats from facing him to sitting next to him. Delia rubbed his back consolingly. When he did nothing but cry silently she pulled him into a hug, one he returned. _

"_I'm s-sorry." Jeff choked. "I didn't mean to break down its just-just a painful topic."_

"_No no! Don't apologise! I shouldn't've asked" Delia put an arm around Jeff's shoulders pulling him closer to her. Jeff rested his head on hers and they didn't speak for a while. _

"_Guys where should we go?" Emma asked excitedly._

"_Oh there's this awesome shop not to far from here!" Misty said excitedly. "It sells women's and men's clothes! I think it's called…. Top shop! That's it! Lets go!"_

_Misty grabbed Ash's arm and Emma grasped Brock's hand. They rushed off down the crowded street and into top shop. _

"_Oh my!" Everyone gasped at the size of the shop. It was like a Pokemon stadium in size._

"_Everyone get what you want here! Then we'll meet at the counter to pay it all!" Ash cried, they all ran off in different directions._

_Within two hours everyone met at the counter carrying armfuls of clothes. Paying it off they spent 500 hundred dollars and the counter girl was surprised that they payed it off. _

"_well I think I got more then a barg- Brock!" Emma cried seeing what was in one of those bags. "Gross!"_

_Brock held up his hands defensively, the army pants were disgusting. They were orange and black, obviously the designer went for something new and Brock took an unusual liking to them._

"_Whatever where to now?" _

"_How about lunch?" Ash suggested sheepishly. Everyone agreed and ended up in McDonalds. Everyone was talking loudly and excitedly. Ash gasped and everyone looked at him, he pointed to a table at the far back._

_Emma followed his finger and she too gasped. _

_Jeff and Delia were entwined and there lips were touching, Emma suddenly remembered when she was little. How Jeff and Andrea used to do that all the time. Not once did Emma think he'd do that with someone else. Suddenly she felt this overwhelming sensation of hatred towards Jeff, it was a new and unfamiliar sensation that ate at her insides. _

_Emma felt tears slide down her face. While everyone ran to greet them she turned and ran away, dropping her shopping bags as she did._

"_Hey guys how have you been?" Jeff asked happily, there was Ash Misty and Brock…. then he noticed something was wrong… there were three instead of four. "Where's Emma?" Turning around Jeff just caught Emma running away. "Oh no…" Jeff whispered and got up and ran after her, jumping over the bags at the doorway. _

"_Emma!" Jeff shouted, tearing through the streets attempting to catch her._

_He knew why Emma was upset about it. She thought Andrea would be the only person he'd love. But Andrea was gone and he needed to move on. Moving on was something that kids couldn't get adjusted too straight away when they've seen there parents together since they were born, having a deceased parent the kid was more likely to think it as disrespectful to the memory. "Emma!" _

_Emma was blinded by tears, Jeff was catching up to her now, she ran stupidly across a driveway when. CRASH! A car had hit her as it speedily swerved out onto the footpath where it gunned her down. _

"_NO!" Jeff screamed, running faster then ever when he saw his child's lifeless form hit the ground. "No! No! No! Please no! Jeff skidded the last few feet as he was frantically got to her he didn't give a damn that he just scraped off a great amount of skin he just cared about his daughters safety. Jeff gently shook Emma desperately trying to wake her "Emma wake up! Please wake up! Come on…please!"_

_. The driver got out of the car he walked cautiously to Emma he tried sidestepping Jeff but was instantly pinned to the bonnet to his car, Jeff was so angry he hit him. _

"_What's wrong with you?! Couldn't you see her?!" Jeff screamed, shaking the driver by the collar, "You stupid idiot!" _

"_Whoa settle down! It was an accident!" The driver held his hands out in defence. _

"_IT WAS NO ACCIDENT! YOU TURNED OUT SHARPLY YOU DROVE ONTO THE FOOTPATH YOU STRUCK HER DOWN! YOU ASSHOLE!" Jeff was screaming so loud he thought his throat would tear. He then threw the driver from him and bent back down and examined his daughter. "Please…please" Jeff whispered emotionally as he checked for a pulse. "No… no!" Jeff cried when he couldn't find one._

_The driver was appalled at what he had done. _

_Jeff looked up and shouted "Call the ambulance!" The driver obeyed. _

_Jeff sobbed harder when he looked into Emma's face. She couldn't die, he wouldn't let her._

_Jeff vaguely heard the driver talking to the paramedic people. He was to concerned with the safety of Emma to really care. _

"_Emma please…. Please wake up!" She didn't respond, Jeff buried his face into her comatose form sobbing loudly. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked back and forwards gently. _

"_Hey…" The driver spoke softly, Jeff looked up with bloodshot eyes. "There coming… I am so sorry. I never meant to hit her."_

_Jeff nodded, he was to upset to really be angry at the guy and still, he showed a lot of remorse. _

"_My names David by the way…"_

"_Jeff." Jeff cut the introductions short, this wasn't the time._

"_What's her name?" David asked guardedly. _

"_Emma." _

_David nodded, then stopped talking as Jeff held Emma to him crying forcefully. David had so much guilt on his shoulders he also wanted to cry, deciding to try and rid some guilt off him he asked:_

"_How old is she?" _

_Jeff didn't answer for a little bit and David waited patiently. _

"_14 next month." Nope the guilt only worsened. The poor girl might not make it to her fourteenth birthday. _

_The ambulance came not long later, Jeff had been trying to warm Emma's icy skin. The paramedics had to drag Jeff off Emma to actually get to her. _

_Jeff watched in horror as their first three attempts to revive her failed. Jeff's eyes were wide, his mouth open he couldn't believe he was watching this. How we wished he could turn back time and not have her find him kissing Delia, otherwise this would never have happened. If she didn't make it… well he could picture his life crashing dismally around him._

_Suddenly one of them shouted. "She's breathing!" _

_Jeff looked up in rapture. "She is?" _

_They nodded. Jeff laughed out of shock and elation, he grasped Emma in a hug._

"_Sir, we are going to have to take her to hospital."_

"_Yeah, no go ahead! Oh my god!" Jeff ran a hand through his hair feeling relieved. _

_The paramedics got a stretcher out and with Jeff's help they loaded Emma onto it. Jeff didn't think about calling Delia to tell her what happened, Emma was all he cared about at the moment._

"_Oh and sir… don't get to happy, she might be alive now but we don't know if she'll remain so." Jeff nodded. _

_When they got to the hospital Jeff was detached from Emma much to Jeff's distress. _

_Jeff was later informed that they had to do surgery on her to repair some damaged organs. Jeff nodded he was desperate to save Emma no matter what the cost. _

_Three and a half painful hours went by. Jeff's phone vibrated repeatedly in his pocket which he ignored. After what seemed like decades the doctor that had seen Jeff previously had returned and Jeff jumped to his feet._

"_How is she?" He asked worriedly._

"_She's fine… we've repaired everything, she has a broken arm and remarkably she isn't in a coma." Jeff sighed with relief. _

"_Can I go see her?" The doctor nodded permissibly. Jeff literally skipped to the room the doctor indicated: room 123._

_Emma was wired and wearing an oxygen mask. Jeff's heart dropped. He grabbed a seat and pulled it next to her bed. He was prepared to stay there to all hours. _

_Soon he was getting teary-eyed just looking at Emma, he didn't want her to be in a hospital bed, he wanted her in her own bed safe and warm. It was breaking his heart to see her here. _

_An hour later Emma woke up. _

_Jeff had his head slumped on the side of the bed, he felt Emma's hand move and looked up. He gasped and went to hug her, he was shocked when she held him off._

"_Emma…" _

"_Go away!" Emma said forcefully, pushing Jeff hard in the chest. "Leave me alone I don't want you near me!"_

"_Emma please…" Jeff pleaded, looking at his daughter with tears rolling down his face. _

"_Get lost, go away!" Emma shouted still pushing Jeff away from her. _

"_Emma please, please hear me out." Jeff sobbed entreatingly. _

"_No! Go away! Go away!" Emma was in such a state she didn't care about how her father felt, she didn't want to look at him think about him talk to him, or even call him 'dad'._

"_But-" Jeff tried to explain but was quickly cut short._

"_NOW!" Jeff leapt back in shock as she screamed at him, and he didn't take it lightly in his emotional state. Jeff nodded and got up, forcing himself not to break down until he got outside. It was a close call though. Jeff felt his heart hurting, he was becoming squeamish. He felt like throwing up. _

_Once he shut the door behind him he slid down the wall and burst into tears. A passing nurse halted and bent down worriedly, asking him what was wrong, she was sympathetic when he told her. She helped him up and supported him to the closest row of chairs. _

_As soon as she left Jeff's phone rang. He decided to answer it._

"_Hello?" Jeff's voice was jerky, there was no surprise that Delia was the one calling._

"_Where the hell have you been?" Delia shouted at him, making him flinch. "I have called you I don't know how many times!"_

"_Delia…" Jeff whispered. He was feeling more emotionally traumatised then ever, hearing her mad at him minutes after Emma screamed at him._

"_I cant believe you'd just ignore me!"_

"_Delia!" Jeff was the one shouting now. He smiled nervously as several workers stopped and looked at him._

"_What?" Jeff still heard the displeasure in her voice and it killed him._

"_Emma's in hospital… she was hit by a car… she doesn't want anything to do with me" Jeff broke out into sobs again. Delia gasped. _

"_We'll be right over!" And she hung up. _

_Jeff was crying silently to himself for a good hour before Delia and the kids came. He didn't notice them at first until Delia put her hand on his shoulder. Jeff looked up with a red raw face, his eyes so bloodshot you could barely see his pupils. _

"_Oh Jeff…" Delia was truly concerned._

"_I just want to talk to her…" Jeff was so overcome, so hysterical. "She wont even look at me! Or talk to me…"_

_Brock decided it was his turn to talk to her. _

"_Mr Hardy?" Brock shyly asked, Jeff looked up at him. _

"_Please just call me Jeff."_

"_Yeah.. Um, can I go talk to Emma please?" Brock looked so uncomfortable asking, it looked like he expected the offer to be turned down or be screamed at. _

"_Yeah sure… go ahead." _

_Brock smiled warmly and went in to Emma's room. _

_He knocked and then opened the door._

"_Hey Brock." Emma answered warmly. Brock didn't smile back. "What's wrong?"_

"_What's wrong? You blow up at Jeff and your asking what's wrong?" Brock looked at her with disbelief._

"_So?" Emma shrugged. She really didn't seem to care._

"_So?! Your father is out there crying right now! Do you have any idea of how distraught he is?" Emma was looking uncomfortable. "Do you have any idea of how he reacted when he saw you get hit? Or just how much he loves you or how much he cares about you?" _

"_No" Emma whispered disgracefully, her head lowered. _

"_He is sitting out there crying his eyes out, he thought he was going to lose you today! Now you've just done the trick and traumatized him when all he did was care! The poor guy is an emotional wreck!" _

_Emma was feeling so guilty that she put Jeff through this. _

"_You should talk to him, but I don't see how, he could barely stand up!" _

"_Alright I'll talk to him" Emma muttered unhappily. Brock turned and left the room._

"_Jeff?" Jeff looked up as Brock said his name. "I convinced her to talk to you."Jeff got gingerly to his feet and hugged Brock "Thank you so much!" _

"_Don't mention it!"_

_Jeff walked cautiously into Emma's room. Emma held back her gasp when she saw his scruffy appearance. Jeff looked into her face and she was mortified at how red his eyes and face was. _

_Emma felt ridiculous now, Brock was right, he was an emotional wreck and she was the one that put him through this. _

_Emma grabbed Jeff's arm as he stood beside the bed, and pulled him down and into a secure hug. Jeff hugged firmly back. _

"_Daddy I am so sorry!" Emma cried, she tightened her grip on Jeff. "Please forgive me."_

_Jeff couldn't answer he was still overwhelmed with a lot of emotion. He couldn't help but cry as he held Emma. "Daddy I am truly sorry for hurting you like this! I never meant to put you through anything like this." Emma was becoming desperate, she wanted to alleviate his pain. _

_She remembered what Andrea had told him eight years ago, "You get your sensitivity from your father" _

_Emma's eyes widened, she knew now how to make him smile. _

_Emma loosened her grip on him and tickled his stomach with her long nails, Jeff was shaking again, this time from laughter, he truly hated his sensitivity. _

"_Aw come on Dad!" Emma acted as though he wasn't laughing. She then tickled his exposed underarms, Jeff was laughing loudly now "Doesn't that tickle at all?" She tickled his underarms harder and faster, at this point Jeff couldn't keep hugging Emma, she was practically torturing him at the moment and he could no longer bear it. Jeff broke the hug and backed away, gasping from his laughter, Emma smiled happy to see him laughing again._

"_Man I really have to curse my sensitive skin" Jeff shook his head. _

"_I for one am glad your ticklish, coz now I have found your ultimate weakness!" _

"_Oh goody!" Jeff muttered sarcastically. "Aren't I so lucky?" _

_Emma giggled "Yup!" _

"_Well looks like now I'll have to be more careful!" _

_Emma smiled. _

"_Can I have another hug dad?" _

"_No, no way I know what your going to do!" Jeff became uneasy, he wasn't going to be tickled again. _

"_Delia Brock Misty Ash!" Emma called. They rushed into the room. "Tickle him!" She ordered, "He's very ticklish and I think he deserves it."_

"_No, no, no! d-don't do that please… no! argh!" Jeff was cornered and they were coming at him, he panicked and tried to run, but they seized him and tickled him relentlessly. Jeff was laughing hard. If he was tortured before he was in agony now, he couldn't stand them tickling him. He was 29 years old he couldn't believe he was so ticklish. Suddenly his oxygen was cut short he couldn't breathe, Emma noticed and shrieked at them to stop. Oh damn he forgot he was an asthmatic. _

_Jeff searched his pockets in vain for his asthma spray, it wasn't there! Jeff was wheezing, he slumped to the ground loosing precious air. He twisted around, terror surging through him._

"_Go get help!" Emma cried. Never before had she seen her father like this it was truly scaring her._

_Jeff now had a tight knot forming in his chest. Brock ran out of the room shouting for help, he came back with two doctors who converged on Jeff. It was at that moment he passed out. _

_When he woke up he felt his hand interlocked with someone else's. He opened his eyes hazily, and he was startled to see Emma gazing down on him agitatedly. _

"_Dad…" Emma looked petrified, Jeff realised just then he was lying in a hospital bed. _

"_Wh-what?" Jeff asked utterly perplexed. _

"_You had an asthma attack" Came a doctors voice, "A serious attack at that" _

_Jeff nodded sadly. _

"_Dad why didn't you tell me?" Emma asked indignant. _

"_Look Emma I didn't think it was a big deal. Besides its nothing to worry about!" _

_Emma was gawking at Jeff in disbelief. "Nothing to worry about?! That asthma attack almost killed you!" _

_Jeff looked at the doctor who nodded gloomily, Jeff was shocked. _

"_Do you ever overdo housework or work?" The doctor asked, Emma looked at Jeff with seriousness. _

"_W-well…" Jeff stuttered pathetically, truth was he always did. Emma knew that fact and buried her head in her hands. _

"_So you have been over exerting yourself?" The doctor asked accusingly. Emma gave Jeff a what-the-hell-were-you-thinking look. _

"_I g-guess." God Jeff was feeling stupid. _

"_I ran tests and this isn't the first time you had an attack in fact over your 29 years of life you've had almost 500 hundred attacks and most of them were in fourteen years, how hard are you pushing yourself?." Emma glared at Jeff, fuming. _

"_Well I don't know sometimes I just clean up, be the best father I can be and do the best I can at everything else." The doctor nodded._

"_But where is her mother? Surely she knows about this? Why doesn't she take over?"_

"_She knew, but she died seven years ago," _

"_I'm sorry" The doctor looked sad. Jeff nodded. _

_Jeff went to get up but was pushed back down. _

"_Sorry but you have to rest, your body isn't strong enough, the attack took a lot out of you." The doctor gave him some advice then left. _

"_Emma look I didn't want to worry you…"_

"_Oh so you leave it till now and completely scare me out of my wits thanks dad!" Emma looked infuriated. "I cant believe you never told me! All the times I saw you grab your chest and keel over! You told me you were exhausted when you were really having an asthma attack!" _

_Jeff looked disgracefully away from Emma. "I'm sorry alright? Look I never do try to overwork but sometimes I cant help it!" _

"_But still you lied to me." _

"_I didn't want to but I knew how scared you'd be if you knew of my condition!" _

_At that moment Delia and Ash walked in. Emma just sat back in her seat and looked away from Jeff, enraged._

"_How are you?" Delia asked softly. _

"_I'm fine-"_

"_He had a serious asthma attack." Jeff shot Emma a sharp look. "And he's had nearly five hundred in his lifetime."_

"_How old are you?" Delia inquired. _

"_29" Jeff replied. "You?"_

"_34" Jeff was stunned, but he knew that getting off the subject of his condition wasn't going to sit well with Emma. _

"_Look Emma, I'll try my best to not to overstrain myself alright?" _

"_fine… I'll make sure of that!" Emma said haughtily. Jeff chuckled. _

"_I wonder when I'll be released." Jeff said out loud._

"_I'll go ask" Delia said. And she walked out of the room Ash following her. _

_Emma suddenly hugged Jeff. She couldn't help but cuddle him tight. Jeff's chest hurt, not used to the pressure. _

_Reluctantly he said "Emma your hurting me" _

"_Oh sorry!" Emma cried and quickly let him go._

"_Nah don't be… just hug me softly," Jeff said, and they embraced in a gentle hug. _

_Delia ran back into the room, "When your both feeling better, then you can leave."_

"_We'll leave now" Jeff announced. " oh come on I wont drive!" Jeff moaned as Emma threw him a warning glance. _

"_Good because I'll deliberately kick you out of the front seat- no wait! You'll be sitting in the back!"_

"_Fine!" Jeff huffed, shaking his head._

_With some help Jeff managed to get up and walk around, leaning on Emma and Ash for help. _

_When they got out to the car Emma and Ash blocked off the front seat doors forcing Jeff to climb in the back._

_Emma got in the back after him followed by Misty, and Brock climbed into the boot and covered himself over with tarp. Ash climbed in the passenger seat. _

_The ride home was uneventful. Delia said a quick goodbye to Emma and Jeff got to their house and then they then drove off. _

"_Oh god… look at the state of the house." Jeff groaned, he was about to go clean it up but Emma stopped him._

"_No dad! You go sit on the lounge and I'll clean it up!" _

"_But-"_

"_No buts! Go sit down!" Emma grabbed his arm and hauled him over to the lounge and pushed him onto it. She then proceeded to clean the living room. Jeff watched her agitatedly, he went to help her several times but she always reprimanded him for it. _

_When she was done she sat next to him. _

"_Dad you need to calm down and take it easy! If your not careful your not going to make it to 30!" Emma admonished._

"_It's hard though, I got so used to all of it it's hard to stop. Especially when it came to taking care of you." Jeff lightly punched Emma's head. She smiled and tickled his ribs lightly, he giggled and fended her fingers off._

"_Keep that up and I'll definitely have another attack" He joked, Emma laughed._

_They found out that the movie called The Mighty Ducks was on. By the end of it both of them were asleep, Emma's head was resting on Jeff's shoulder and Jeff's head was resting on her head. _

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**As you may have found out this story practically centres around Emma and Jeff. Sorry to you all if you wanted more Ash-tastic fan fiction. I find the ending very cute… **__**J**__** review please!**_

_**Keep reading!**_

_**PikaDarkness**_

_**(The one person who knows you'll regret not reading all her fan fictions!)**_


	5. Quitting Apart Of Your Misery

Blaze Of Glory

PikaDarkness

Chapter 5

Quitting Apart Of Your Misery.

Jeff and Emma were woken up by a bright flash. Looking around sleepily they found out that there was a thunderstorm outside.

"Geez…" Emma muttered, rubbing her eyes as Jeff stretched. "had to be loud aye…?"

"Mmm" Jeff was to tired to reply to her. "God I'm tired…"

"Same here" Emma murmured.

Jeff grabbed for the clock. "Holy shit it's three in the morning!"

"Fuck this." Emma received a sharp smack to her arm Emma looked at Jeff who looked at her with sleepy seriousness, he never liked swearing and he never wanted Emma to use it. "I'm going to bed."

"Right behind ya"

But they didn't get off the lounge before dropping back off again, they were so worn out.

They woke up a few hours later, Jeff was surprised that he still had the clock in his hands.

"Shit I have to get to work!" Jeff worked two days a week seeing as he was a single parent.

"Can I come?" Emma asked. Jeff looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"How fast can you change?"

Emma looked over at him in determination "Time me"

"No can do, I gotta get ready to ya know."

"Alright first one down here wins! Ready, set, go!" they rushed upstairs into their rooms finding there clothes and throwing them on at top speed. Both of them left there rooms at the same time. Jeff tore down the stairs while Emma leapt of the banister onto the lounge then bounced off onto the floor.

"Cheater!" Jeff cried, Emma smiled jubilantly.

"No sorry I never said how to get down!" Jeff growled. Emma looked at the coffee table something grey caught her eyes. Picking up Jeff's asthma spray she threw it to him.

"Don't forget it- you might need it" Jeff nodded exasperatedly.

"Come on lets go! I'm gonna be late and my boss doesn't take a liking to me, and I don't need him breathing down my neck."

Emma nodded. They walked to the car climbed in and drove off. Emma turned on the radio and Faint by Linkin Park blared from it.

"Woo! I love this song!" Emma cried. She then started to sing along with it. Jeff laughed. "What you don't like my singing?"

"No I just don't like the song!"

"Then you suck!"

The car ride was a jubilant affair. When they pulled up at Jeff's work.

"Damn no wonder kids don't buy the toys nobody likes their logo." Emma remarked Jeff laughed at that. The logo was like a cross between a bat and a jack-o-lantern. Not many young kids find that cute.

"Yeah… I hate it myself you should see what it looks like at night time" Jeff looked at her with a silly grin on his face, "Well lets go inside." He sounded as if he didn't really want to go in, Emma couldn't see why.

"Hardy!" Came his bosses voice, Emma sidestepped behind Jeff as his boss marched out of his office.

"Yes sir?"

"More calls of complaint!" Michael shouted, half the workers stopped in their tracks, Jeff heard Emma squeak and clutch the back of his shirt.

"Sir I have told you a million times I don't run the machine that makes the toys!" Jeff muttered unhappily.

"If you want to keep your job I suggest that you make yourself useful!" Michael jabbed Jeff's chest with the pointed end of his pen.

"Don't talk to my father like that!" Emma got over her fear of the man and got angry.

"Who is this?" Michael asked bending over and looking into Emma's eyes.

"This is my daughter Emma."

Michael huffed. "So this is the reason why your only working two days a week?"

"Yes sir." Jeff seemed rather bored.

"I suggest you leave her at home next time."

Jeff caught Emma around the chest as she leapt at Michael, who was acting as if she was a dog.

"Do that again miss, and your father is fired!" Emma was shocked.

"Why do you treat my father so unfairly?" she asked thoroughly confused.

Michael laughed. "He's a pile of shit that's what he is! An incompetent loser! He can work to save his life."

Emma was appalled. "No that's pathetic." Emma pointed to Adrian who was making love to the vending machine for the amusement of his colleagues.

"That's my son! Don't ever talk about him that way!" Michael grabbed Emma by the shirt and shook her. Jeff snapped.

"Hey let her go!" Jeff shouted, pulling Emma out of Michaels grasp. "Don't ever touch my daughter again!"

Michael drew himself up haughtily. "I'll do what I want!"

Emma buried her head into her fathers side frightened. Jeff suddenly felt his shirt get wet. He looked down and saw she was crying. Jeff bent down and consoled her, trying to calm her down.

When Jeff got back up Michael hit him out of the blue.

"Get out of my sight!"

Jeff did so taking his terrified kid into his office.

"Are you ok?" Jeff asked anxiously. Emma nodded, curling on Jeff's desk chair. "I cant believe he put his hands on you"

"Quit" Emma said, Jeff's raised his head.

"What?"

"Quit" Emma repeated, her eyes flicked to his. "I don't care I just don't want you working in a place like this! Every worker deserves to be treated fairly and that's not the case here, quit!"

"Emma I cant with my record no one will want me." Jeff looked sadly at her, his bottom lip sticking out a bit.

"Record?" Emma asked perplexed.

"I've been blamed for everything bad the boss's son has done and it all gets recorded. Adrian ,The bosses son, has a squeaky clean record while I have 57 bad things on mine"

Emma was outraged. "That's so unfair!" Jeff nodded dispiritedly.

Emma got up and hugged Jeff.

"Why are you hugging me for?" Jeff asked mystified.

"Because you need a hug." Emma said simply. "After all you've done and been through you deserve one"

Jeff smiled "Thanks…" he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"Please just quit… I don't care whether you get a job at a fast food restaurant, as long as your not here!"

Jeff was touched at how much she cared.

"Alright… I'll quit." He felt Emma hug him very firmly. Jeff was always happy when she was. And right now he was ecstatic.

Adrian suddenly walked into the room. He was carrying stacks of papers that almost toppled him over. "Sign these now!"

"Pichu! Thundershock!" Emma cried releasing Pichu.

"Pi-chu!" and with a mighty burst the papers were blasted to smithereens. A white glow suddenly appeared around Pichu. When it disappeared a Pikachu was standing in its place.

"Wow!" Emma cried. She ran to her Pikachu and hugged it tightly.

"Dad!" Adrian called. Michael came running. "She used her Pikachu to blast the papers we needed them for the new workers!" Michael went beetroot colour and was seething.

Michael charged at Emma, who screamed. Jeff leapt up and stood infront of her protectively.

"Move out of the way or your fired!" Michael threatened for the last time.

"You cant fire me! I quit!" Jeff shouted, Michael was stunned into silence. Jeff started to gather his things, when he was done he grabbed Emma's hand and left the building.

Emma got into the car as Jeff threw his stuff into the boot. Emma smiled meekly at Jeff who smiled back at her reassuringly. Jeff put a hand around her head and brought her in, he kissed her head and released her.

"I'm proud of ya dad!" Emma gave him a toothy grin.

"I'm proud of you too" And with that they pulled out of the parking lot and away from the place Jeff called Misery.

**To Be Continued**

**Aww! I loved writing this chapter, in fact I love writing all of it! I cant believe I'm done writing chapter 5! I did three chapters in less then 12 hours! I'm so proud of myself! If you guys want Team Rocket or Gary in this story then just ask me and I'll work them in. In fact if you want any character from Pokemon in just ask me! But no Giovanni… he comes in in the sequel! I hope you like the story!**

**Keep Reading!**

**PikaDarkness.**

**(Loving Pika Pi long time!) **


	6. Hard Nights End New Days Begin

_Blaze Of Glory_

_PikaDarkness_

_Chapter 6_

_Hard Nights End New Days Begin_

"_Hello? Yes I'm calling about a uh an ad you put in the newspaper." Jeff's voice was business like. There was a few more minutes before Jeff spoke again. "Oh ok… no its fine I understand, thank you!"_

_Jeff hung up the phone and icily flicked another page from the work section of the newspaper. _

_Emma was watching The Simpson's on television her eyes flicked from Homer eating doughnuts to her distressed father. When Jeff slammed the phone back onto the receiver, punch the table and bury his face into the palm of his left hand, Emma decided to get up and talk to him. _

_Jeff didn't notice that his daughter was standing behind him. _

"_Dad?" Emma asked cautiously. _

"_What!?" Jeff snapped. He immediately regretted it once he saw Emma's reaction._

_Emma was taken aback she flinched and walked backwards shaking her head saying "D-don't worry about it its not-not important." then tore to the lounge and crashed on it, Jeff was morose when he saw her wipe a few tears away. Jeff got up and walked over to her. She ignored him as he bent down and placed his hand on her arm._

"_Emma I'm sorry…" Jeff looked at her with emotion. "I didn't mean to snap at you…"_

"_Do you regret quitting?" Emma asked suddenly, looking Jeff straight in the eyes._

"_No!" Jeff said, sounding as though he was gasping. "No I don't I'm glad I am not working there its just… getting a job isn't as easy as it may seem… you saw how I was about it… its stressful stuff."_

_Emma nodded, Jeff began to rub her arm._

"_And finding an open job is tough because there are so many unemployed people desperate to earn a living and supply for there family like me. You have to be quick about it otherwise someone else is going to get it." Jeff explained._

"_Open Job?" Emma asked quizzically._

"_One that was open but some lucky person managed to get to it first." Jeff clarified. _

_Emma looked away for a moment. Jeff watched her intently._

"_Remember what I said today… before you quit… about not caring where you worked and stuff?" Jeff nodded, gazing at her with adsorption "also I said I didn't care if you took a job at a fast food restaurant" _

_Jeff looked confused, then it clicked._

"_I need a well paying job sweetie, fast food companies don't really pay much." Jeff cringed._

"_Then just get a part time job while your searching for another job, you'd be getting payed." Emma explained "I'm sorry I'm not old enough to get a job yet, then I could help you."_

_Jeff smiled at her. "You're a bloody genius!" He cried pulling her up and into a hug. Emma hugged back, glad she was of some use. "Now I'll just see what fast food restaurant wants a 29 year old single parent of a very mischievous kid!" _

_Emma opened her mouth and scoffed in insult. Jeff smiled dodging the punch Emma sent his way. _

"_Too bad!" Jeff mocked, then ran as Emma chased after him. Jeff grabbed the phone and chucked it at her jokingly he didn't really throw the phone that hard, it was a cord phone so it sprung back at him. Emma doubled over with laughter as it struck his stomach he fell back onto the ground. Emma then walked over to him and gave him a sympathetic look. Emma cringed as Jeff lifted his shirt up to see what he had caused himself. It was instant bruising it was black with blotchy bits of red surrounding it. Jeff groaned again and laid back on the ground, hands over his face. Emma touched it lightly and he yelped. _

_Getting up Emma went to the freezer and got a packet of vegetables then grabbed a tea towel and covered the vegetables with it then walked back to Jeff and placed it on his stomach. Jeff gasped with pain and he closed his eyes, he attempted to pull it off but Emma blocked his hands off. _

"_Keep it on there" Emma instructed. Jeff was breathing heavily, He pointed to the table. Emma looked up and saw his asthma spray. She got it and gave it to him and he took two puffs from it. "Alright now?" _

_Jeff nodded, in to much pain to talk. _

"_Can you at least say something?" Emma asked almost pleadingly. _

"_G-o ahea-d l-laugh." Jeff stuttered. It looked as if it was an effort to talk and Emma instantly regretted asking him too. _

"_No I'm not gonna laugh." Emma smiled sincerely "Why would I?"_

_Jeff smiled and shrugged, he cringed._

"_Don't move!" Emma ordered holding Jeff down by putting a hand on his chest. Jeff nodded. _

_The phone rang, Emma answered it._

"_Oh hello Delia!" Emma said pleased, Jeff lightly beckoned her to hand him the phone. "No he's not able to come to the phone."_

_Jeff looked at her angrily Emma looked back apologetic._

"_He hurt himself he is at my feet and cant get up nor speak for that matter…no, no, no! You don't need to come down its not that serious, maybe he wont be throwing cord phones again!" Jeff chuckled and shook his head then howled with pain._

"_I have to go… yes. Yes I will call if its important!" Emma said quickly._

_Then she hung up. Jeff tried to get to his feet but fell back. He was gasping and whimpering in pain._

"_Sit down and stay down!" Emma scolded. She sat back down and looked at him mournfully. Jeff gingerly raised his arm and rubbed her face gently before letting his arm drop back to the floor. Emma put a comforting hand on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff wished he could hug her, she wasn't gloating or making fun of his misfortune like he thought she would. She was kind and supportive exactly what he needed from her. _

_Jeff yelled in agony he didn't move or touch his stomach so he wasn't sure of the cause. _

"_Oh my fucking god! Uhh!" Jeff screamed, he used swear words in circumstances when he needed to - like now. "I cant take much more of this!" _

"_Are you ok?" Emma asked worriedly. Jeff shook his head, gasping in pain. "Shall I call the hospital?" Jeff shook his head again. _

_Emma grasped his hand and it was squashed as another wave of unbearable pain crashed on Jeff. Emma was confused, why was Jeff in that much pain over a phone? Emma got up and examined the phone, seeing as they had a new one Emma hadn't held this one in ages, it was incredibly heavy. Emma remembered Jeff telling her once that it was a steel one, one of the oldest ones. Jeff used it for work sometimes. Like tonight. _

"_Dad I really do think you need to go to the hospital!" Emma urged him. Jeff refused. "Dad just please go! If not for yourself then do it for me! Your in pain and I don't like to see that!"_

_Jeff looked up into her eyes, his eyes wide from the pain, he was gasping heavily. He then nodded. He couldn't take much more anyways._

_Emma got up and grabbed the non-steel phone and dialled 000. Within a few minutes she came back and her eyes widened as Jeff was grasping the leg of the chair, his knuckles incredibly white. _

"_Dad…!" Emma cried. Jeff was panting, making a futile attempt to stop himself from moving. He screamed in excruciating agony. His pain was making Emma's heart hurt. _

_The ambulance arrived 6 tormenting minutes later. Three out of five had to hold Jeff down with Emma's help. The other two took a look at him. Jeff couldn't stop yelling, the stabs of pain were coming every second. Emma was now crying silently. _

"_We have to get him to the hospital" One of them announced, Emma looked up the paramedic looked at her. "we're not sure of the cause but we suspect its something very bad." _

_This wasn't helping. Knowing there could be some damage to his insides made Emma feel dreadful. _

_They managed to load Jeff onto a stretcher. Jeff was noticeably trying not to squirm to much._

_The ambulance was speeding playing chicken with fellow drivers. Emma was being jerked around, Jeff held his hand out which Emma grasped. The two paramedics in the back with them were amazed at their connection, it was obviously one they never seen before. _

"_Are you his…?" One of them asked, the male one._

"_Daughter." Emma smiled at them, Jeff nodded before he gave in to more of the pain. _

_Emma was detached from Jeff almost immediately when they entered the hospital, it was almost like de-ja-vu but the tables had turned. _

_Instantly reminded of her promise to Delia she pulled out her mobile phone she had grabbed from the kitchen table before they left. _

"_Hello?" Delia's voice asked sleepily, checking her watch Emma found out it was 9pm. _

"_Delia.." Emma said but was interjected._

"_Is Jeff alright? Is he ok?" Emma was smiling slightly at how much she cared about him._

"_We're at the hospital, I made him go thankfully because they reckon something serious has happened to him."_

"_I'll be right over" _

"_No, no. I'll call you to tell you how he is. I don't want you to wake Ash and the others." Emma reassured._

"_Alright, fingers crossed that he's ok."_

"_I'm hoping on more then that." Emma admitted glancing to where they took Jeff. _

"_Well we should actually." Delia confessed. _

"_I have to go I'm sorry…" Emma didn't think she could remain stable much longer. _

"_Alright… talk later sweetie… bye" at 'sweetie' Emma began to sob as she remembered that was what Jeff called her sometimes and there was a chance she might not hear it again. _

_The waiting room is always a pain in the ass. Injured people made to wait, the families of the hurt also had to wait torturously as Emma was doing. _

_One hour turned into seven…. Emma was getting tired. _

_10 hours… she couldn't remain conscious for much longer. Half an hour later she was roused from her sleep. Emma looked into the face of the same doctor she had seen when she came in. Emma was about to jump from her seat when some uplifting words made her slump with happiness._

"_He's going to be fine… he had a ruptured appendix caused by the phone. But we managed to rid the poison from him." _

_Emma sighed with relief. "May I see him?" The doctor nodded and told her the room number. Emma practically ran there. _

_Emma then regained control of herself and walked through the door slowly. Jeff was wired and the oxygen mask Emma once had to wear was on his face. Emma was gratified that his pain was alleviated, that he was resting peacefully. _

_Placing a seat beside the bed Emma grasped Jeff's hand, then not long later she fell asleep. _

_Something was moving, no rubbing her hand gently. Emma woke up and drowsily lifted her head. Looking at her father she was stunned to see he was looking back._

"_Dad!" Emma stopped herself from hugging him. But Jeff held his arms out anyways and she hugged him. Jeff closed his eyes as he hugged her. _

"_Thank you." Jeff's voice was hoarse._

_Emma looked at him baffled. "Whaddah ya mean?"_

"_You made me agree to come here, if you didn't I might've had a time restriction on my life and I'd be wasting it lying on the kitchen floor in agony." Jeff brought her head over and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I owe it all to you"_

"_Thanks dad." And then she was enveloped in another hug. _

_Jeff yawned widely. Emma smiled and ruffled his hair, which he returned._

"_Get some sleep" Emma told him, Jeff nodded. Within a minute he was asleep. There was another bed next to him, Emma went to ask if she could sleep on it, the nurses said it was ok and they'd wake her if they needed it. So Emma slept for seven hours straight. _

_***_

"_Emma? Emma?" Someone was shaking her awake._

_Emma sat up once she saw it was a nurse. "Oh sorry! Do you need the bed?" _

_The nurse shook her head. "I was wondering if you wanted lunch." The nurse stood aside to reveal a tray. Emma nodded with a smile. _

"_By the way your fathers up, making quick progress, he didn't want me to wake you though."_

_Emma pulled back the curtains she had pulled around, she wanted privacy. Jeff was sitting up eating with a thoughtful expression, every time he moved around he'd wince, but other then that he didn't show any signs of undergoing surgery 9 to 11 hours ago. _

_The nurse picked up the tray and deliberately caught Jeff's attention. Seeing the nurse walk to the bed he saw Emma in, he looked at her questioningly and she nodded. Jeff smiled widely. _

_Emma sat up fully and matched his grin. Jeff shook his head still smiling. Emma knew what that meant. _

_The nurse placed the tray on this hold out table thing and left that's when Jeff struck up conversation._

"_Couldn't remain awake could ya?" Jeff gave another cheeky grin._

_Emma's mouth opened in outrage. "I stayed up for hours why you were in surgery! Did you expect me to wait longer?" _

"_Yeah I did!" Jeff joked. Emma threw a small piece of bread at Jeff and it hit him on the head. Jeff threw a bit of egg at Emma amazingly it missed. Jeff cringed as a sharp pain tore through his mid section. Emma's smile vanished to be replaced by mixed looks of alarm and concern. _

_Jeff looked up after the pain was gone. He gave his daughter a reassuring smile. "Don't worry! Its nothing to fuss about the doctor said it was to be expected." The smile came back to Emma which pleased Jeff._

"_Oh crap!" Jeff threw more food at her with his left hand now at her swearing, "I promised Delia I'd call her and tell her how you are!"_

_Emma grabbed her mobile and called Delia, the phone rang just once before Delia answered it. _

"_Delia!" _

"_Emma how is he?" Delia asked quickly._

"_Ask him yourself." Emma said and chucked her phone to Jeff and it landed on his lap. He picked it up and was in a deep conversation his voice so low Emma couldn't hear._

_Jeff hung up three minutes later._

"_You owe me credit." Emma told Jeff as she put her phone away. Jeff looked at her seriously. Emma instantly looked worried. "Dad? Are you ok?" Emma got up and walked over to him. _

"_Dad?" _

_Jeff took a heavy breath. _

"_Delia… she-she…." Emma grasped his hand looking at him inquiringly. "She doesn't want anything to do with me anymore."_

"_What?" Emma seriously thought she misheard. _

_Jeff took a deep shuddering breath. "She said as long as I continue to act stupidly and hurt myself she cant see me. She also doesn't want Ash fraternizing with you."_

_Emma was appalled. "I cant believe this!" Emma walked out of the room grabbing her phone from her pocket and called Delia._

"_Hello?" Delia's happy voice made Emma sick to her stomach. _

"_Where do you get off saying that to my dad?" _

_Delia's tone chilled a little. "I did what I had to do." _

"_Do you seriously believe that? Dad doesn't deliberately get himself hurt! And you tell him you want to forget him hours after surgery?!" _

"_I couldn't see a better time." Delia admitted. _

"_That's bullshit!" Emma cried, "You couldn't care less if it was hours after his surgery or hours before he died! Your just so insecure because he's a wild but kind person and you're an uptight son of a bitch!" Then she hung up. _

_Jeff had heard every word Emma had said because she was just outside the door. Emma stormed in looking very, very incensed._

"_Emma…" Jeff said, Emma halted then looked round at her father. "Did you mean everything you said?" Emma's mouth fell open. _

"_You heard…?"_

"_Yes I heard… did you mean it?"_

"_Yes I meant every word!" Emma nodded hands on her hips. "I don't let anyone speak about you or anyone I care about like Delia did she didn't seem to have any remorse!" Emma spoke very quickly and was getting more and more infuriated. _

"_Emma…" Emma didn't seem to hear him. "Emma!" she jerked and looked at Jeff. "Look you didn't have to call her, she sounded like she had her mind made up." Jeff was sounding despondent " But I do appreciate you trying help but I don't want you getting involved."_

_Emma was going to fight back, but then decided to respect his wishes. Emma hugged Jeff feeling like he needed one. _

_Jeff hugged back tightly. It took all of his efforts to not break down, he now lost two women, Andrea and Delia. He was going to keep the third no matter what he had to do to keep her he'd do it, she was in his arms right now. _

"_So." Jeff sighed when they released each other. "I cant wait to get outta here, its like a prison for bad memories." Jeff sighed and shook his head looking up a the ceiling then down at Emma again, who looked at him sadly. Suddenly Emma's phone rang._

"_Hello?" _

"_Emma?" It was Ash, he didn't sound angry with her about how she told his mother off._

"_Ash?" _

"_Yeah its me" Ash sounded … sad? "Look I'm sorry for how mum treated Jeff. How is he?" _

"_He's fine… I think. Do you wanna talk to him?" Emma asked._

"_If its ok with him." Ash replied. Jeff accepted the phone as Emma held it out to him. _

"_Hello?" And the conversation went on from there, Emma pressed speaker phone so it was a three way conversation. Brock and Misty joined in as well. An hour later Ash had to go because Delia had gotten back home from her shopping, they said cheery goodbyes and hung up._

"_Well that went better then I expected.' Emma said heartily, then they broke out into laughter for some reason. When they finished laughing they felt considerably much better._

"_So how come this is a prison for bad memories?" Emma asked, she was reminded of the conversation they had before the phone rang._

_Jeff looked melancholy. _

"_Well when I was 20 I owned a motorcycle." Emma gaped with disbelief. "Remember when you first asked me what the mark on my back was?" Emma nodded. "Yeah I do"_

"_I crashed the motorcycle into a parked car and landed onto another car." Emma cringed. "Yeah… it hurt more then last night. "_

"_Ow! So that's why you despise motorcycles!" Emma gasped, Jeff nodded. "Not that I can blame you!" _

_Jeff laughed. "Your grandmother did her nut when she found out, started ranting and raving and she was escorted out." _

_Emma laughed "Good old grandma!… but what about mum?"_

"_What about her?"_

"_You had to be at least 15 when mum had me. So obviously she had to be worried."_

"_She was, wouldn't let me out of her sight for weeks! And to tell you the truth I was about 14 and a half while she was 16" Emma laughed incredulously them looked down at the ground._

"_Why did mum have to die? Why not me?" _

"_Hey!" Jeff cried, he was surprised she would say something like that. "Don't you ever, __ever _say anything like that! You hear me? Don't say it and never _ever _think it!" 

"But its true, I should've died not mum, then you'd be happy." 

"Emma!" Jeff grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "Don't think for a second I wouldn't miss you if you died! I would be mourning exactly the same way I am about your mother."

"No you wouldn't."

"Where is this all coming from!?" Jeff cried exasperated and mad. "What on earth has made you think like this?!" 

"Because I know it's the truth! You wouldn't miss me! In fact you'd probably forget my existence" 

Jeff glared at her, he would never ever have forgotten her and he definitely would have missed her, but why was she doubting that? 

"Emma I want you to listen to me and listen good. I would never ever have forgotten your existence and I would certainly miss you!" Jeff spoke calmly "Don't beat yourself up because you survived and she didn't, its not your fault. I'm just thankful that one of you is around-"

"The wrong one."

Jeff was becoming irate, he didn't know why this was coming from her now but he was determined to put a stop to it.

"There was no right or wrong person Emma! Both of you were the right person, your mother- she probably died trying to get you out of harms way! Look I know your still grieving because I am too, but there is no need to beat yourself up like this!" 

"Mum didn't exactly die saving me…" Emma said disgracefully, Jeff gawked at her. "Do you wanna know what happened?" 

Jeff nodded. 

"Then I'll tell you."

**To Be Continued…**

**Ooh cliff hanger! Now we finally get to know what happened the night of mothers day! How will you guys react? I'm not sure but I shall find out… when you review!!! And someone please send my profile around so people will actually read my stories! Only FemaleSpock is actually reviewing all my stories! Come on people where's your enthusiasm?!**

**Anyways gotta go I'm writing the next chapter! **

**Keep reading!**

**PikaDarkness**

**(Do you feel left out when I deliberately keep you hanging?)**


	7. Let The Truth Be Told And The Pain Set

Blaze Of Glory

PikaDarkness

Chapter 7

Let The Truth Be Told And The Pain Set Free

**Mothers Day… the one day of the year where mothers get to celebrate… but what are they really celebrating about? Themselves for being knocked up and successfully having a child? Or the child's life? Either way there celebrating something.**

**Emma was playing snap with Andrea while the dinner was cooking. Jeff would be home in an hour more or less. **

"**Snap! I win I win!" Emma cried, jumping up and down in her chair. Andrea hi5'ed her daughter happily. **

**Suddenly they smelled smoke. But it wasn't coming from the stove. The**

**whole house was surrounded by flames! There was no way out. Emma started to cry, Andrea ran to the backdoor but found that it too was engulfed, she was panicking, she knew she was going to die but she wasn't going to allow her seven year old daughters life be cut short. **

**Andrea grabbed Emma's hand and hauled her upstairs as the fire spread through the door melting the windows. **

**Emma and Andrea burst into Andrea's room, there was only one crochet blanket and Andrea covered Emma with it. **

"**No matter what happens do not get up or throw this off!" Andrea ordered as she put Emma to the ground quickly kissing the top of her head. **

**Emma could hear the raging fire and the sirens of the fire trucks symbolising that they were on there way. Emma heard screaming, looking up she saw Andrea… on fire… Emma wanted to get up and help but was reminded of the promise she gave, so she could only watch as her mother burned. **

**Emma started to cry, putting her head down so she couldn't see anything anymore. **

**Suddenly she woke up. Emma was suddenly reminded of what happened and started to cry for her father, the fire fighters said they don't know who he is or where he was, Emma only cried for him harder, witnessing her mothers tragic death she knew she wasn't coming back, **

**Suddenly out of the mass of people Jeff comes running, Emma stood up on the stretcher and hugged him with all the strength she possessed. Emma closed her eyes immediately the scene flashed back to her. She felt her father's body shake and pleaded for him not to cry.**

**All he could say was "Thank goodness."**

**But for what? Andrea was dead! She should've died too! Why was she still here? She shouldn't be here! **

**Jeff only cried harder Emma felt sick to her stomach, he should hate her! She did nothing to save her mother henceforth he shouldn't be hugging her; he should abandon her on the spot! **

**Jeff and a paramedic had a few little words before Jeff picked Emma up and she drifted off to sleep, momentarily leaving the world to join another.**

Jeff was horrified; Emma looked down at the ground, waiting for him to blow up at her

"Oh Emma…" Jeff sighed. He didn't hate her; he felt a strong wave of emotion crash on him. "It still isn't your fault, you obeyed your mother you did what she wanted you to do!"

"I shouldn't have just put my head down like nothing was happening!" Emma started to cry. "She was burning and I wasn't!"

Jeff tentatively sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Standing cautiously he walked slowly over to her and hugged her. Emma stood up and hugged him tight, not minding that Jeff was leaning heavily on her.

"Don't blame yourself, your mother knew what she was doing, she wanted to save you, if I was in her position I would probably have done the same thing."

"Would probably?" Emma questioned.

"I wouldn't know because I have never been in that position before." Jeff explained then his left leg gave out and he thought it was best if he got back on the bed. With Emma's help he managed to do so.

"I feel so horrible." Emma choked back sobs.

"Don't, if the flames were around the house then the person who lit the flames should be feeling horrible, not you, definitely not you." Jeff was desperate to make Emma see it will never be her burden.

Emma knew he proved a point, all she had been doing was playing snap with Andrea and there was only one crochet blanket so Andrea gave up her life to save Emma's.

Emma nodded. "Your right." Jeff smiled. "But I wanna know who lit the fire."

"As do I Emma, as do I." Jeff sighed. Emma got up and kissed his forehead, then explained she was going to the kiosk thing and asked if he wanted anything so he put up a small order.

Coming back Emma gave him the pie and drink he wanted, Emma shut the door so they could eat without fear of intrusion.

"So how are you getting on without… her?" Emma asked, giving look like seeing something foul on the side of the road.

Jeff looked up pausing in the act of devouring the pie Emma bought him and looked instantly depressed, Emma regretted asking.

"I'm managing well enough." Jeff said eventually, Emma did not persist on the subject.

"You know when Ash called I expected him to scream at me for speaking to Delia like that…" Emma trailed and shook her head.

"I think he knew Delia deserved it." Jeff said, then taking a bite out of the pie, looking indifferent. "Can I ask you something Emma?"

Emma nodded.

"Have I been a good father to you since the fire? Have I given you everything you need and been there for you?" Jeff felt tears burn his eyes, he was so afraid he hadn't done what he promised his life on.

"Yes, yes you have dad, why do you ask?" Emma was truly concerned, why was he asking this?

"I just feel like this is god's way of punishing me for not being the best father I know I can be." Tears streamed down his face, he bit his bottom lip and looked at the ceiling.

"Dad you have been the best, you made a few mistakes but what great father doesn't? You have learnt to both supply for both of us and be there for me! I wouldn't be able to find a better father if I searched the world a million times over! You've done your best and not all single parents can do what you have!" Emma assured him, she wasn't sure why he doubted his parenting skills, but she was resolute to stop him thinking he was no good or he failed her. "Why don't you believe that?"

"I made a promise to you that I would get you through the troubling time, and support you and give you everything you need, I cant help but feel that I didn't fulfil the promise." Jeff still wasn't looking at her, he felt so ashamed of himself, not because he was stabbing himself with knifes of guilt and doubt but because he was seeking reassurance from someone who very well could be lying to him.

"Dad look at me." Emma said it took Jeff a couple of moments before his teary eyes could lock on to her serious ones. "I swear on my life that you're a great father, the best I could ever ask for, you didn't fail me in any way! You're the best single parent in the world… if there was an award for it you would get it!" Emma then grasped Jeff in a hug, feeling his body vibrate a little bit.

"God I feel stupid…" Jeff chuckled as soon as they let go, he wiped rivers of tears from his eyes. "I don't know why I was feeling like that…"

"Probably because you were carrying a growing burden on your shoulders… I don't blame you for breaking down." Emma received a kiss on her forehead for that.

Jeff gave a great sniff, and then sighed. Emma watched him for a moment; he looked down at her then ruffled up her hair. She whacked his hand away playfully. Jeff smiled.

"Are you feeling better now that you got that off your chest?" Emma asked Jeff nodded. "Good because I wont tell you it again."

Jeff chuckled weakly; he wouldn't need reassurance again, once was enough.

"I cant wait to get outta here, but they wont let me go until I am feeling at least 80 percent better." Jeff shook his head. "I hate this place."

Emma's head tilted to the side. "But there helping you recover, how could you hate a place where so many lives being saved?"

"Not all the people that come in here make it back out…" Jeff reminded her, "I just wonder how many people have died on these beds… its unnerving to think that the bed your lying in was occupied by a dead person…"

"Well you can be sure you wont be one of those people who die in here so don't bother worrying." Emma said a little bluntly.

"Yeah I hope so, if these stitches open up and a disease gets in then its goodbye for me" Jeff muttered, Emma didn't catch what he said.

"I'm feeling a bit tired." Emma confessed, jumping onto the bed beside Jeff. "I think I'll just go to sleep."

"Goodnight…" Jeff smiled, Emma weakly smiled back.

"Night…" Emma closed her eyes and was asleep within minutes.

**To Be Continued…**

**This was a challenge to write, I added stuff in took stuff out then realised it was better off with the deleted stuff, hectic. I find Jeff quite a loveable character don't you reckon? Sweet, sensitive kind and caring - exactly what I want from a man so I twisted Jeff's original character of the 'bad guy' style I was going for, trust me if Jeff turned out to be the bad guy this story wouldn't be half as good as it is. **

**With the summary, I said Emma and Ash might become brother and sister, but I come to that when I divulge deeper into the story, this might be 20 or so chapters by the time I am done, but it depends on the chapter lengths and where to break them off at. **

**Oh and I need your opinion on the story and if you want me to kidnap some characters or kill them off and if so the who. But it cant be Jeff Emma Ash Delia Misty or Brock that you want to kill but they can be kidnapped. **

**Oh and FemaleSpock you'll get your Gary next chapter plus he'll be in more then one chapter. Here is a little hint towards next chapter, Jeff is released and the chapter is going to be so long its gonna take you an hour to read. So that should keep you guys entertained! ****J**** LOL **

**I have caught no gist of Team Rocket from anyone so no Team Rocket will be added in until someone wants them. **

**Keep Reading!**

**PikaDarkness**

**(The storm brews inside the story just waiting to set its lightning free)**


	8. Gary Oak

Blaze Of Glory

PikaDarkness

Chapter 8

Gary Oak.

"Now now Jeff." Said a very stern nurse as Emma helped Jeff pack up the few belongings he had there. "Do take it easy and avoid stress."

"I will ma'am" Jeff turned and gave her a sincere smile and nod. The nurse didn't find that convincing. She was the nurse that stabilised the dying Jeff from the motorbike accident he had years and years ago, and he promised then that she wouldn't find him in there again from any more self inflicted accidents. It was much like that occasion except instead of a motorcycle it was a _phone_ and instead of his wife and mother helping him out it was his daughter who had been in there with him almost around the clock. A lot had changed since Jeff was 20.

The nurse had told him to keep his shirt off for a while as the newly removed stitches recovered, any material brushing against it or the bruise he still had from the accident would irritate it and constantly hurt him for hours on end.

"Well until next time ma'am." Jeff joked, the nurse shook her head with a chuckle. "If I had a hat I would take it off to you."

"Yeah yeah… get going Hardy…"

Jeff and Emma laughed and walked out the door and out of the hospital. Jeff breathed in fresh air his lungs had been craving. Emma had been in and out of the hospital, she was following Jeff's orders because she needed to get out and live her life outside the hospital. But he'd see her again in an hour or two and she never came back without an excuse. The weirdest one was seeing a "Dog hit the bus" instead of "The bus hit the dog".

Jeff flagged down a taxi almost as soon as they got outside the hospital. Emma helped him get into the passenger seat before climbing into the back.

Giving the taxi driver the information on where they'd like to go they were speeding, not over any limits, home.

Jeff took in the sights he hadn't seen for so long. And he quickly gave the death stare to his old workplace.

Emma had to help Jeff out of the taxi as well, she didn't mind though. Getting inside his house Jeff was thrilled. But before he could savour the fact of himself being home, he walked to the kitchen and grabbed the steel phone.

"Please tell me your not going to throw it" Emma moaned, didn't he learn his lesson the first time?

Jeff gave her a cheeky grin. Then walked upstairs into his room with Emma following, getting into his room Jeff opened his window and flung the phone out of it. It was weird, the phone smashed, mustn't have been a particularly strong piece of steely crap.

"Good to get rid of that." Jeff commented airily. Emma grinned.

"And its good to know your not going to hurt yourself with it now." Emma humoured getting a tap to the head by a smirking Jeff.

"Come with me to visit someone?" Jeff asked, Emma raised her eyebrows knowing exactly who he wanted to visit.

"You want to visit Delia don't you?" Emma asked, Jeff looked at her with amazement.

"How'd you know?"

"Your like reading a children's book… you know what's coming." Emma smirked at the insulted face Jeff pulled, then she awed his puppy dog eyes and his pout. "Come on dad don't get upset! Don't pout please!" Emma always fell for the pout. She hugged Jeff who giggled.

"Come on lets go!" Jeff pushed Emma out the door, then picked her up as she was going to slowly for him. Emma shrieked as her upper half dropped alarmingly but Jeff had a strong hold on her. When he put her down she gave him a _what-the-hell?! _kind of look that made him giggle again. They were in full blown high spirits.

"Don't do that again!" Emma warned. Jeff knew she meant business and raised his hands in the air, Emma nodded and walked past Jeff tickling his ribs as she passed, making him leap away with a laugh.

Jeff climbed cautiously into the car by himself, giving a sigh as he dropped into the seat, he was definitely staying away from cord phones if they did this kind of damage.

Jeff backed cautiously out of the driveway, Emma decided to play a nasty trick on him. She kicked the back of the drivers seat making Jeff immediately stop the car.

Emma broke out into laughter, Jeff gave her an angry look.

"Never! Ever! Do that again Emma Maree Hardy!" Jeff said seriously using Emma's full name to show how angry he was.

"Sorry dad…" Emma gave her best sad look and directed her gaze to the floor of the car.

Jeff sighed and shook his head, then lightened the desolate mood. "Scared the shit out of me…" Jeff broke out into light laughter, dragging Emma into it. Jeff reversed the car and Emma didn't dare play the crude trick on him again.

It was a good hour before they reached Pallet Town.

Emma directed him to Delia's house. She remembered the way even though it had been quite a while since she'd stepped foot in there.

Ash, Brock and Misty were out the front talking. They looked weirdly at Jeff's car as it parked infront of the house. Jeff and Emma got out they immediately rushed to greet them.

"Hey Jeff how are you?" Ash asked excitedly, shaking Jeff's hand.

"Hey Ash.. Better then I was in the hospital."

Ash noticed the marks on Jeff's stomach. He pointed at it and asked, "Is that what you did to yourself."

The way he said it made Emma laugh. Jeff nodded with a sigh, glancing down at it.

"Was it painful?" Misty asked. Emma answered for Jeff.

"Are you kidding? He was practically screaming in pain… burst his appendix…" Emma laughed again. Jeff lightly pushed her.

"Ash Brock Misty? Who are you talking to?" Delia's voice came, Jeff looked up. Delia came outside and snarled at him. "Come back inside… Now!"

Ash looked at his mother with incredulity.

"What have you got against Jeff?" He asked turning fully around to face her. "He has done nothing to wrong you!"

Emma looked at Delia with anger that radiated.

"Look Ash its none of your concern… I am your mother you do as I say!" Delia was avoiding looking at Jeff. Jeff was wondering why he had bothered coming to see her.

"Mum your acting like an idiot!" Delia had enough by then and marched up to Ash grabbing his upper arm in a pincer like grip. "Ouch mum stop it!… your hurting me let me go!"

Delia ignored him.

"Mum that hurts let me go!" Emma had enough of Delia's attitude. She walked up to Delia and wrenched Ash from her grasp. Ash stood behind Emma not wanting to face his mother.

"How dare you?!" Delia shouted at Emma, before pushing her down. Jeff ran and stood infront of her as Delia beared down at her.

"I suggest you not touch my daughter." Jeff warned rigidly. Delia looked angrily at Jeff before pushing him, connecting with his stomach.

"Dad!" Emma cried as Jeff roared with immense pain. He stumbled backwards then collapsed, rolling around in agony. Emma crawled to Jeff, trying to stop him writhing, she managed to get an arm around his chest and force him to lie down.

Jeff was so hard to rid himself of the pain, it wasn't working. Emma though had successfully made him lie down she couldn't bear him choking up sobs of pain.

"Shh.. Just stay still it'll be alright if you just keep still!" Emma felt Jeff's hand grasp hers Emma grasped his hand equally tight. She vaguely heard Ash shouting at Delia.

Jeff's cries of pain gradually settled to whimpers. Emma pulled him up gently and into a hug. Jeff couldn't return in as much as he wanted to, but Emma didn't seem to mind.

"Oh god…" Jeff choked, he didn't think he'd feel pain like that since the phone accident. Emma hugged him tighter.

"Come on… lets just go home." Emma said. "It was pointless to come here. Delia doesn't care about you… she's made that quite clear."

Ash stopped the fight with Delia and walked inside shaking his head. Delia walked up to Emma and grasped her shirt and hoisted her up.

"Get off my property before I call the police!" Delia threatened. Emma didn't seem frightened.

"Fine, we'll leave. Come on dad lets go… we wasted our time with her." Emma bent down and helped Jeff to his feet, he was unsteady but remained standing.

"I don't know what I saw in you Delia." Jeff shook his head in disgust then allowed Emma to help him away, leaving Delia standing open mouthed in her front yard.

***

Jeff was driving his eyes set firmly on the road Emma could see his eyes and cheeks glisten, but she made no comment about it, she knew Jeff wanted a bit of privacy.

When they pulled into the driveway and Emma got out, Jeff sat back and sighed. Tears streaming down his face, he wiped them off quickly, realising he should get into the house. He couldn't mope around, he had more important things to do.

When Jeff locked the car and walked into the house Emma had gotten herself a drink and was watching TV. Jeff timidly walked up and sat beside her, hands deep in his jumper pockets. Looking over at Emma he found that she was looking back at him.

"Emma look I-" But Jeff was cut short.

"Don't try to explain you don't need to… I already know." Emma smiled and received a mild grin back, they embraced in a tight hug, Emma was trying hard not to spill her juice onto Jeff or the lounge.

When they let go, they smiled at each other again, widely and sincerely.

"God aren't I lucky to have you." Jeff said happily, shaking his head and placing an arm around Emma's shoulders bringing her into a one armed hug.

"That's right and don't forget it!" Emma stuck her tongue out at Jeff. Jeff's eyes widened and began to tickle her, Emma rolled away from Jeff laughing.

"Why doesn't Delia care?" Jeff suddenly asked a few minutes later, Emma looked up at him weirdly. "I mean… what did I do?"

"Nothing" Emma answered simply, "You didn't do a thing to her and she probably reckons you did… don't think for a second you wronged her because you didn't."

Jeff smiled at her. "I just wish she knew that."

"She will… someday"

There was no more talking after that, they watched television with full focus. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Emma said to Jeff with annoyance. "I'll get it."

Opening the door with a smile which instantly dropped at the visitor. "What do you want?"

Jeff looked up at the door then got up.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble?" Emma asked, Jeff placed a hand on Emma's shoulder as he appeared right behind her. His face immediately darkened.

"What are you doing here and what do you want?"

"To speak with you."

Emma laughed in almost pure anger, it was more of a scoff but you get what I mean. "Why do you want to speak with him?"

"That really doesn't concern you." Delia looked at her with ominous superiority. Emma glared back with a look that plainly spelled how much she wanted her death to be painful and very slow.

"So Jeff can I speak to you?" Delia asked, looking at him. Jeff looked down at Emma who looked up at him with a look that told him not to do it.

"Fine… Emma could you please go upstairs?" Jeff asked kindly. Emma threw off Jeff's hand and spun to look at him.

"Dad! You cant possibly-"

"Please?" Jeff asked then pulling off his pout.

Emma huffed. "Fine…"

"Thank you." Emma gave Jeff a quick hug then bounded up the stairs, they heard the door open and shut not long after.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Jeff asked his voiced spelled out that he wanted the conversation quick.

***

Emma hit the play button on her Ipod she wasn't going to snoop on the conversation, it hardly interested her, Jeff was either going to forgive Delia or kick her out. She really didn't have a say in the matter.

Emma lay looking out at the darkening sky, the day had gone so quickly… where had today gone?

The sunset was beautiful, much better then sunrise that's for sure.

Emma was feeling tired and dropped off to sleep with the music playing in her ears. She was listening to 'fall to pieces' by Avril Lavigne.

Jeff came in not long after, he knocked on the door lightly a few times before taking the liberty of letting himself in. Jeff smiled at his daughters peacefully sleeping form. Pulling the earphones gently from Emma's ears and the Ipod from her hands he then unlaced her shoes and took them off and tucking her in before crossing to the other side of the room and closed the curtains, shutting the door quietly behind him as he left Emma to sleep.

Delia heard him come downstairs and turned to face him.

"How's Emma?" Delia asked with minor concern.

"Sleeping." Jeff replied. He lowered the blaring TV to a volume so low you couldn't hear it.

"Well…?" Delia asked she bowed her head but kept her eyes on Jeff, he sighed and turned away from the TV.

"Well what?"

Delia rolled her eyes. "Are you going to tell her?"

"I'm not going to wake her up and tell her… I'll tell her tomorrow." Jeff put the remote on the coffee table and sat on the lounge next to Delia.

"How do you think she'll take it?" This was the question burning inside Delia, how was she going to react to this?

"I dunno… hopefully she wont take it hard." Who was Jeff kidding? There was a 90 percent chance she would take it hard.

"Ash didn't take it hard when I called him. Let's wish Emma doesn't." Delia had called Ash while they were ending the conversation, when Jeff had gone upstairs.

"Well that's good… I think." Jeff put a hand to his mouth for some reason; he bit down on one of his knuckles.

"Well its getting late I think I should go…" Delia announced suddenly. Jeff nodded; Delia got up and walked out the door without saying goodbye or glancing back.

Jeff went up to bed not long later.

Next morning Emma woke up warm and snug. What-The-Hell? She definitely had her Ipod playing and her shoes on… and she didn't have her blankets on her either. Emma figured it was Jeff's doing.

Speaking of Jeff he was down in the kitchen with his stomach in knots making him feel queasy, he wasn't looking forward to telling Emma.

Emma drowsily made her way downstairs rubbing her eyes and running a hand through her tangled hair.

"Hey dad" Emma smiled blearily at him, Jeff returned the smile. Emma slumped on a seat and put her head down on it.

"Whoa someone's tired even though they went to bet at seven" Jeff raised an eyebrow at Emma.

Emma looked up at him. "You should know by now I am not a morning person."

Jeff chuckled. "Yeah I should know." then his face fell into anxiety, making Emma concerned.

"Dad what's wrong?"

Jeff looked up, now was the time to tell her. Walking to the seat next to Emma he sat down. Emma watched him fidget impatiently.

"Emz you know when Delia came over last night?" Emma nodded with growing confusion. "Well we decided that-that were going to try and work things out again. Are you gonna be ok with that?"

"Yeah I will." Emma said truthfully. "As long as you're happy with it then so am I"

Jeff smiled and hugged Emma who wearily returned it.

"Emma I think you should go back to bed if you're that tired." Jeff said, it was 8 in the morning and he couldn't blame her. She nodded and walked upstairs. Why did people knock on the door when she got halfway up?

Emma sighed and walked down, opening the door revealed Delia Ash Brock and Misty.

"Hey guys."

"I see Jeff told you then?" Delia asked a bit nervously. Emma nodded then held the door open invitingly. Everyone walked in.

Brock kept glancing back at Emma, with specks of drool climbing down his chin.

Emma noticed Ash and Misty looking at each other occasionally smiling slightly when they caught the other staring. They could be a cute couple.

Jeff walked out of the kitchen and smiled widely.

"Hey, hey!" He said, Ash and Brock shook his hand, Jeff hugged Misty who seemed to blush slightly, Emma couldn't blame her, and Jeff wasn't ugly. His bright blue eyes that stood out immediately and light brown hair that was like Ash's: all over the place gave him a beach-boy look. Emma inherited her bright blue eyes from him but had darker hair, a mesh between his light shade and Andrea's black hair.

That was probably why Brock liked her: her looks. That was a sad prospect, but it must be true, all the other boys that liked her went for her looks not personality and tried to get inside her, but Brock isn't like that… right?

"So Whatcha doing here?" Jeff asked lightly.

Delia shrugged. "Once they found out we were working things out they insisted on coming."

"Oh… well I was planning on going out for a bit…" Jeff cringed; Delia's mouth formed an "O"

"Hey I have an idea" Ash spoke up. "Why don't you guys go out and we'll stay here with Emma?"

Jeff considered that, these kids were rambunctious and leaving them alone in the house for hours wasn't something he liked. "Alright" Jeff caved in as they gave him pleading looks.

"Yeah!" Ash and Brock threw their fists in the air while Misty did this little jump.

Jeff walked up to Emma and muttered. "Make sure you guys don't destroy the house."

Emma gave him a cheeky grin. "Don't worry we will!" Jeff chuckled and passed a hand across her head.

"Alright well I have to get a few things then me and Delia will be off," Everyone nodded.

"And I have to change out of my pj's" Emma ran upstairs into her room.

When she came back down Jeff and Delia had gone and Ash Brock and Misty were sitting on the lounge looking uncomfortable in the surroundings they weren't used to.

"Hey guys" They seemed relieved to see Emma, they must've thought if they moved the ground would break. "Don't be so unnerved consider it as a second or third home" They nodded.

Within an hour they were out in the backyard kicking footballs and soccer balls around. When one went flying over the fence Emma went to get it.

Some spiky brown haired kid picked it up and walked to the fence.

"Well well look who it is, Ashy-boy." The kid had a sly voice.

"Gary.." Ash looked mad. Emma couldn't see why. Ash walked up to the fence and gazed determinedly at Gary. "What are you following us or something?"

Gary laughed, "Why would I be following you? I was here looking for Pokemon to catch… see I'm training and it looks like humph you aren't"Emma now understood why Ash didn't like this Gary person, he was a stuck up jerk! "Give us the ball Gary."

"Ha Ha yeah right… like I would." Gary tucked the ball under his arm securely.

"I'm warning you Gary give back the ball now."

"I saw what happened at Ash's mums house yesterday" Gary said, Emma and Ash's windpipes felt constricted just reminiscing the events that had occurred the day before "your father is pathetic a pathetic excuse for a human being."

Gary was lucky he finished that sentence as Emma gave Gary a roundhouse kick to the face, Gary stumbled and fell backwards into the garbage disposal.

Brock and Misty laughed while Ash cheered.

"Never! Talk about my father like that!" Emma thundered, jumping over to get Gary her ankle landed wrong and she fell ankle turning a way it wasn't supposed to before she got up again and began to hurt Gary. She punched, kicked and stomped. Ash and Brock jumped over as well and holding Emma back by her arms and Misty grabbed the ball.

"The kick was awesome the fight was spectacular but I wonder how Mum and Jeff would react seeing Gary dead on the lawn." Ash cringed at the thought.

"Well I bet dad wouldn't care about the body, more the blood." Emma shrugged. "That would be more evidence his daughter murdered an asshole."

Ash chuckled. "True but Mum is supposed to be making it up with Jeff and how do you suppose she'd react to someone dead on the lawn and you responsible?"

"Good point."

Emma noticed just then that her ankle was hurting from jumping over the fence, she limped back inside and elevated it.

"What's wrong?" Brock asked, looking weirdly at Emma.

"Twisted my ankle."

They spent the next two hours either watching TV or chasing each other around the house, Brock had apparently 'hidden' in Emma's room and received one hell of a telling off.

Emma had then barred the bedrooms, anyone who found themselves in there would spend a lot of time outside. No one dared enter the rooms because Emma meant business.

Emma managed well on her twisted ankle, she limped but used her toes to move around better. Brock had offered to help her around a little bit, but declined, independence seeing through his proposition.

Jeff and Delia returned an hour later, smiles a mile wide. Jeff walked out the back to the shed when he got out the back he cried "Emma!"

Emma limped out there, oops she hadn't realised planks of wood had been kicked out from the fight. Jeff's first question was why she was limping. When Emma told him he buried his face in his hands, he figured out what happened to the fence now.

"Ok regardless if he insulted me, you shouldn't have responded." Remarkably Jeff wasn't angry, for some reason he could never get angry at Emma.

"I'm sorry" Emma looked down at the ground.

Jeff waved away the apology. "Don't worry about it. Just don't retaliate to him again."

"I wont" Emma promised, then turned and limped back inside feeling Jeff's gaze on her as she left.

***

After helping Jeff repair the fence, Emma was feeling tired, but she ignored the feeling. Delia Ash Brock and Misty had left not long before they started to fix the backyard fence. No-one saw Gary again in Viridian City or Pallet Town. That suited them fine, thinking he went to Fuchasia City or walked to Lavender Town.

As soon as Jeff and Emma entered the house out of the blazing hot sun they rushed to the kitchen and got a drink.

"Dad just in case you're a little mad at me…"

"Emma, I am not mad at you alright? I would've punished you already, although that heat might've been enough punishment."

"Yeah… I guess that's my punishment complete." Emma smiled with happiness knowing she wasn't just being let off.

Jeff nodded.

"Come on it's the rest of the house we have to clean"

"What?!"

"Aw come on wasn't it you who said I had to take it easy because I'm an asthmatic? If you help me I wont have an attack."

Jeff had her there.

"Fine" Emma grumbled.

**To Be Continued….**

**Alright somebody please give me the definition of an hour because seriously this took three days to write and only 10 minutes to read! Not even that! Grr**

**Well FemaleSpock you might not like what I did to Gary but at least he is in the story now! To tell you the truth this isn't the last time he'll appear, he has another part in chapter 12 but don't skip ahead you might miss the emotional chapter 11! I decided to twist the story from lovey dovey to emotional suspense! Hope you like it!**

**And once again reviews are a bare minimal! Doesn't anyone like me? Honestly I spend every night on these stories and can barely stay awake in class, not to mention I am constantly forming idea's in my head, thank goodness for the weekend! **

**As for Jeff's appearance who doesn't like light brown haired crystal blue eyed guys who look beachy? I sure as hell love them! But I also like the not-so-bad boys who are or were bad but have the biggest heart and a sensitive side… but guys I wont be single for long Haha!**

**Doesn't anyone want Team Rocket in this story? I could make this story huge if you wanted them in it. Gary's one thing but Team Rocket are BIG! But if you don't want them then neither do I. **

**Anyways this is getting way too long.**

**Keep Reading**

**PikaDarkness. **


	9. Falling Sick, Fighting Chance

Blaze Of Glory

PikaDarkness

Chapter 9

Falling Sick. Fighting Chance.

The next day after the horrendous cleaning of the house and Emma and Jeff finding numerous disgusting things that they had no knowledge of, Emma woke up feeling sick. She felt like she was going to vomit and her stomach felt like it was using itself as a punching bag. 

Emma got up and stumbled out of bed clutching her stomach and made her way out of her room and down the stairs. 

"Hey Emma… what's wrong?" Jeff asked alarmed by the pain etched in her face. 

"Feel…sick" Emma moaned, crashing into Jeff burying the side of her face into Jeff's chest as though wishing to him to relieve the pain. "Ouch!"

"I didn't do anything…" Jeff was thoroughly befuddled.

"No no, my stomach is hurting." Emma cringed as another surge of pain tore at her insides it was as though scyther was playing swords dance in her insides. 

"Aww well… go to bed, try to sleep it off." Jeff gently pulled her to the stairs. Emma yawned.

"I won't be able to make it upstairs… to sleepy." 

Jeff considered that for a second. "Well move it to the lounge, just get to sleep before you know it your stomach ache will be gone" 

Emma nodded and staggered to the lounge and collapsed on it and was asleep within minutes.

Jeff made breakfast for one today, it wasn't the first time he'd done this but it was the first time in a year. It felt rather odd. 

The phone rang while he was putting his plate in the sink. 

"Impeccable timing" Jeff walked quickly into the spare room across from the kitchen to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Jeff." It was Delia.

"Hey Delia."

"Wanna do something today?" Delia asked "We could leave the kids at one of our houses and go out somewhere?" 

"I'd love to but I can't"

"How come?"

"Emma's sick" Jeff smiled sadly, thinking of how Emma had come downstairs in pain from a stomach ache.

"Oh… I hope she gets better." Delia said.

"Me too" 

"I'll call you tomorrow." it wasn't a question, she meant she was gonna call him.

"Alright bye"

"Bye."

And they hung up. Jeff wasn't in the mood to do anything anyways and thanked god he had a good enough excuse not to go out.

Walking out of the room he suddenly became cold, looking outside there was a storm brewing and the wind was ferocious. Jeff ran upstairs and grabbed a blanket then turned and made his way downstairs and into the living room. Jeff put the blanket over Emma noticing she had become more comfortable with something covering her and making her warm.

Jeff looked outside again, the sky was a dark black clouds running in a circle, with lightning sparking at random moments. Jeff shut the curtains not liking the looks of the outside world. 

As the day wore on, Emma had not woken up. Jeff was getting a bit worried; it was reaching 9 hours since she'd dropped off and he was considering waking her up and have her eat something. He didn't have to worry much longer for she woke up fifteen minutes later. 

"mmm…" Emma yawned, stretching. "Dad?" 

Jeff walked out from the hallway, "Emma you awake! How are you feeling?""Better, you were right sleeping does get rid of it." 

Thunder resounded through the house. Emma turned to look through the curtains Jeff had pulled back just for the sake of it. It was almost pitch black outside. "Holy crap." Emma looked at it with awe. 

"Been going all day." Jeff said shaking his head, he lifted Emma's legs then sat down putting her legs back down on his lap. "Oh smile come on!" Jeff pleaded as Emma turned around with a sad look. Fed up with the melancholy mood Jeff started tickling Emma's feet. Emma roared with laughter trying to free her feet from Jeff's grip. 

Thank goodness that a knock came from the door. Jeff got up leaving a giggling Emma at the lounge. Jeff opened the door and was met by his friends. 

"Hey man"

"Hey Jeff"

"What up Bro?" 

Emma had met Jeff's friends once before and Jeff was the youngest of them all but had grown more mature. But funnily enough if he got into a fight with one of them; he always lost, he didn't go to the gym as they did 5 days out of the week in fact Jeff never went. 

Jeff tried to tell them to leave but they didn't hear him over the thunder and the noise they were making. Emma noticed they were carrying beer. 

"Guys come on, Emma's sick could you please leave?" 

"Jeff come on man, the games on!" 

Jeff groaned, this was the reason he sent Emma out on Friday nights because this always turned ugly. 

"Yeah Jeff, the miss's sent us out so we came here!" 

Jeff nodded "Well that's nice but I have a sick kid here I can't do this tonight."

"Your kids alive? We never saw her around so we figured she didn't make it out of the fire."

Jeff cringed, Emma was likely to make a scene out of this when they left. "No she made it I never wanted her around when you guys came seeing as you always get drunk and fight."

It appeared that his friends knew of his sensitivity because they started tickling him. "Come on Jeff… Don't send us out! Into the storm that is." 

Jeff was laughing hard he couldn't take it anymore so he shouted. "Alright alright! You can stay just stop tickling-" Uh oh asthma attack. Emma knew this immediately and ran to get his spray.

"Whoa whoa Jeff you alright man?" One of them asked, Jeff's legs gave out sending him crashing to the floor choking gasping. Jeff was panicking clutching his neck and chest. Emma ran back into the room and thrust the spray in Jeff's hands he immediately took two puffs from it and was able to breathe again. 

"Jeff you alright?"

Emma got angry at them. "he had an asthma attack you idiots!" 

"We didn't know he had asthma." 

Emma pushed one of them. "Well now you do!"

"Don't touch me you whore!" And sent Emma flying into the wall just by pushing her. 

Jeff growled and jumped up and punched him. "Damn you Jack don't touch her!" 

Jack immediately started punching and kicking Jeff, Jeff was overpowered he wasn't strong enough to hold him off. 

"No! No! Stop it!" Emma screeched trying to pull Jeff away. Suddenly a hard impact crashed down on her cheek, Jack punched her it was a misaim for Jeff. Jeff growled in anger and began to fight back, he punched 10 times in 9 seconds before getting a knee to the gut which sent him back down.

Jeff yelled in shock as he was picked up and power slammed through the coffee table. Glass and debris rained down on him as he went through it completely and smashed to the floor. 

Glass cut Emma as she rushed to push it all of Jeff, his face was cut and so were his clothes in numerous places. 

"Jack no! That's enough!" Two people hastened to restrain Jack from going at Jeff again, they knew Jeff wouldn't be able to defend himself. "Come on lets just go!" 

And with that they turned and bolted from the front door as Emma was chasing them with a baseball bat that was sitting infront of the spare room door. Throwing it down angrily she turned and ran back to Jeff, Emma was stunned to see him sitting up.

"Dad? Are you ok?" Emma asked bending down beside him.

"No… could you help me up?" Jeff asked and Emma obliged. Jeff was unsteady on his feet and he crumpled down on the lounge as he clumsily made his way to it.

Jeff sighed and closed his eyes and Emma knew he was going to sleep, exhaustion wearing him down. So Emma bent down and kissed his forehead, his arm came up and Jeff rubbed the side of her face before it fell as he slipped into dreamless sleep.

**To Be Continued…**

**Wow! Did you expect me to have a fight scene in this?! I know its not what I normally put in but I'm such a big fan of action I had to put this in for fellow action-lovers! Well now I have to do chapter 10 - 10! I cant believe how far this story is going its unbelievable! Anyways if you wanna find out what happens next I have to go and write it! But by the time you read this it will already be put up! **

**Keep Reading**

**PikaDarkness**

**(Its still not to late to request a character to put in the story!) ****J**


	10. Love Isn’t The Same The Second Time

Blaze Of Glory.

PikaDarkness

Chapter 10

Love Isn't The Same The Second Time

Jeff woke up to his whole body wracked in pain, he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the coffee table or whatever was left of it. Getting up Jeff gasped in pain, he must be cut or bruised or maybe both.

Emma was in the kitchen this time she made breakfast, it wasn't that good but Jeff had to give her credit for trying.

"Oh my god!" Emma cried when Jeff finally looked at her.

Jeff grimaced "Is it bad?"

"You're all cut up… and on your arms as well!" Emma pointed at his arms and indeed they were cut up. Jeff shook his head.

"Well I'll just clean up the mess in the lounge room then I'll go clean off the dry blood." But when Jeff got up his legs gave out making him grab the table for support.

"Uh Uh no way, just clean off the blood let me do the coffee table" Emma said it wasn't an offer she meant business.

"No no, I can do it don't worry. I can handle it." Jeff quickly replied waving it away. But as he got up his legs still couldn't support his weight.

"Sure you can handle it" Emma sarcastically said. "You can barely handle your weight!"

Jeff glared at her which unaffected her.

"Dad… you need to rest, being thrown through a coffee table isn't something you just get up and walk away unharmed from."

Jeff knew she was right but he needed something constructive he couldn't just sit down and take it easy… Suddenly he felt Emma grasp his arm; she was looking at him in a _come-on-rest _sort of way. Jeff nodded and walked back to the lounge for he wouldn't have made it upstairs with or without Emma's help. Jeff was relieved to be lying back down on the lounge, the dried blood could wait, there was so little of it anyways and Jeff needed more sleep.

20 minutes after Jeff had fallen asleep, the phone rang, and Emma practically ran through the door to answer it.

"Hello?" Emma asked her voice was a whisper. Delia was on the other end. Seriously didn't this woman ever stop calling for Jeff?

"Hey is Jeff there?"

"No he's asleep and needs rest, his friends tackled him through the coffee table, and I'll tell him to call you when he wakes up bye."

"Bye" Emma hung up without waiting to hear that.

Emma set to work quietly cleaning the glass; she gathered the big pieces and put them in the big garbage bag that just happened to be lying near the lounge. Soon she used the little hand vacuum to suck up the small pieces. When all the glass was picked up she got the metal poles and silently put them in the spare room.

Honestly she had to put a sign on the front door saying 'If your Delia don't knock' because as Emma answered it Delia Ash Brock and Misty were standing there.

"Are you deaf? Didn't I tell you Dad was hurt and needed rest? He can't do anything today"

"Wow touchy" Ash commented lightly then yelped as Emma punched his arm. "What was that for?"

"Look guys I'm sorry but you can't stay here, I'll call you guys when Dads up"

"No need" Jeff's voice suddenly met their ears; he was disgruntled at being awakened. Emma gazed angrily at Delia.

"Now look what you did"

"Don't worry about it Emma…" Jeff cuffed an arm around her shoulders "Ahh!" Jeff pulled his arm back as it hurt.

"There are cuts on your shoulders to" Emma examined, looking at the cuts with distaste. "Looks like your friend got you bad."

"Feels like he got me even worse." Jeff suddenly felt this disgusting taste in his mouth and immediately ran to the bathroom, horrible retching sounds came from behind the bathroom door which carried to the hallway and they cringed.

"Now do you believe me?" Emma asked looking at them with a look that plainly said 'I told you so'.

"Yeah…" Delia gave in, she thought Emma was kidding about it or Jeff told her to say that. "But we can stay and help out."

"Ok fine…"

Jeff came back out of the bathroom wiping his mouth with some toilet paper. He didn't get very far down the stairs when he rushed back up into the bathroom.

Emma went into the kitchen got a glass and filled it with water before heading upstairs. She waited patiently next to the bathroom door, when Jeff came out she held it out to him and he accepted it gratefully. That got the taste of vomit from his mouth.

"Thanks" Jeff said to Emma who smiled but said nothing back. This time Jeff didn't need to run back upstairs and he was happy about that, he hated how his stomach had painfully lurched to bring the foul contents in his stomach up.

Jeff tried to keep his mind off his swirling head, it didn't work as he was sent into Emma from the giddiness, and Emma lowered him to the floor concerned. Feeling his forehead Emma yelped.

"What's wrong?" Brock asked, his arms unfolding from his chest.

"He's boiling." Emma said shaking her hand; his temperature had hit her like an electric shock. Brock ran upstairs to get a cloth. Wetting it as soon as he found one Brock ran back downstairs, the horrible feeling of falling caught Brock as he jumped the last five stairs, then he placed the freezing cloth on Jeff's forehead. Jeff shuddered but had no strength to pull it off. Then everyone hoisted him up Emma was holding the cloth on his head and supported him to the lounge.

Jeff fell asleep immediately as he hit the lounge and this time no-one dared wake him had dug up two packs of cards handed one to Ash and Misty and played go fish with Brock.

"Have you got a…9?" Brock asked quietly as they sat just behind the lounge.

"Go fish" Brock picked up a card from the stack, when Emma used to play this with Jeff when she was younger they named the stack 'card bank' and you had to have a special reason to pick the card up, when Emma had to pick one up Jeff would ask her a question it was a simple questions because she was about 5 at the time it was basically just what sounds do animals make and simple mathematics or how do you spell this word. When Jeff picked one up she'd do the same and sometimes he'd deliberately get most wrong (Andrea would help Emma decide if Jeff was wrong or not) to make Emma feel smart - don't get me wrong she was for her age just not when she was playing this with him.

"Have you got a 10?" Emma asked, she smiled when Brock handed her a card. "Hey wanna change the rules?"

"Oh yeah how so?"

"Me and my dad used to have this stack as card bank and to pick one up you had to answer a question thrown at you correctly, if you got it wrong you don't pick up."

"Sure lets do that."

"Have you got a 7?" Brock asked, there was no card handed to him, he groaned and became nervous knowing what was coming.

"Go fish… how do you spell vilification?"

"V-I-L-L-I-F-I-C-A-T-I-O-N" Brock took his time. "Vilification."

"No sorry there is only one 'l' in vilification." Emma told him smugly, Brock's mouth fell open.

"How do you know?"

"Because, when I was 10 dad had me spell out big words seeing as I could spell all the small ones he also told me the definitions or meanings to the words. Seeing as I don't go to school dad took the liberty of home schooling me"

"Ok what does vilification mean?"

"To make some malicious and abusive statements about someone."

Brock's slits for eyes tried to widen. "Jeff told you all these? How did you memorise them?"

"After the game we'd run over all the things he told me. Just to see if I remembered them."

"Wow now I feel dumb."

Emma gave him a cheeky smile.

Two hours later Emma had answered every question Brock asked her correctly and nearly always Brock answered the question wrong and have Emma tell him what it meant, Emma didn't mind she missed doing this, perhaps she'd ask Jeff to play once he felt better.

Speaking off Jeff he was still asleep but his breathing was becoming more of a pant then the deep slow breathing that acquired sleep. Emma figured this out and stood up..

Emma would've gasped but right now she was void of that. Jeff's hands were clenched he had a look of great pain his teeth were showing and he was shaking his head shifting his body from left to right.

Emma had to wake him.

"Dad, dad wake up!" Emma started to shake him gently. "Dad come on wake up!"

"What are you doing?" Brock asked standing up with a look of confused awe. Emma turned to him.

"Help me wake him up." Brock didn't decline and together they managed to wake him up- not without Brock being hit in the face just as Jeff jerked

"Oh god I'm so sorry Brock!" Jeff cried making the mistake of sitting up. "Argh"

Emma gently pushed him back down.

"How come you guys woke me up?" Jeff asked, he shot them a peculiar look as Emma and Brock threw each other an unreadable look.

"Well…" Emma muttered uneasily.

"Umm" Brock murmured equally easy.

"Let's just say you pulled off the seizure thing quite nicely." Emma decided to say to him, but he took it the wrong way.

"I had a seizure?"

Emma grimaced at her choice of words. "No no you didn't it was an expression, just don't worry about it."

Jeff heeded her advice and didn't persevere the subject because he really didn't want to know.

"So dad… are ya feeling better?" Emma asked guardedly. Jeff looked up at her meeting her concerned look.

"Yeah… I feel better, the sleep did me some good." Jeff lied a little about feeling better he was feeling alright not better he still had some queasiness but the feeling vanished when he saw Emma smile. "C'mere and give me a hug."

Emma didn't or couldn't pass up the request, she ran around the lounge into her fathers arms. "Now I feel perfect."

Emma laughed and hugged him a little more firmly. Delia chose that moment to come in and say "Oh! Your up!" and that much to both of there disappointment the hug broke as though a wall had come between Jeff and Emma and force each other apart.

"Uh-um- yeah I'm up…" Jeff smiled at her with uneasiness, she came up in the most unwanted times and practically ruined good moments. She was what Emma called an A.L.B (Annoying Little Bitch).

"Oh look at the time Delia… shouldn't you be leaving?" Jeff asked quickly, glancing at the mantle piece clock it read 5pm. Emma smiled to herself, she knew he just wanted her gone.

"I have a better idea…" And Delia came up to him and whispered in Jeff's ear. "Do you like that?"

"Emz could you um… how do you like the idea of spending the night at Delia's alone with Ash Brock and Misty?" Jeff asked looking at her inquisitively, Emma nodded.

She didn't know however what they were planning on doing as she ran upstairs, in fact she didn't really know what 'it' was. Emma had never asked Jeff and it was almost certain she would never. Nor had she seen and sex scenes in movies because she was a bit too young and Jeff just told her to change the station when one was about to happen (Little advice on how he knew that…. He has experience).

"I'm sure glad I never told her about sex… although she's reaching the age where she should know." Jeff said uneasily, he sure wished Andrea were here because then Emma could've asked her and spared him the discomfort.

"I'm sure Brock can help her… what those to are made for each other." Delia shrugged.

Jeff grimaced a little. "Save her the hands on experience until she's at least sixteen."

"You never know she is attractive… it might be pretty soon… how old were you on your first time?"

"14 almost 15 just a 6 months off."

"See she might be that age… and take after you"

"Can we get off the subject…please?" Jeff asked… he didn't really want to think of Emma getting knocked up on her first time like he did to Andrea, but yet she was sixteen legal age.

"Alright but I think I got my point across."

"That you did and I really, really don't want to think about it at the moment." Jeff rubbed his temples.

"Jeff are you ok?"

"Yeah… I just feel confused, I mean here I am with you and I married Andrea for life, I'm not sure what I am doing is the right thing.. I mean… love isn't the same the second time."

"I here you but for me… neither was the first time." Delia smiled sadly. Jeff heard the hurt in her voice and didn't continue on the subject.

Ash and Misty entered the room it was like a queue to tell them and they were over the moon.

So far so good…

**To Be Continued…**

**He he the ending was weird for me too because I am fourteen and my mum got pregnant with me at 15... The ending was very weird for me… but it had to come up to give you a perspective on how the next chapter is going to go. And the next chapter had been written in advance to this chapter because I couldn't not write it before chapter 10 because I needed to remember everything I wanted in the story… does anyone notice that I don't put the 'I don't own..' thing in my stories? Here's the reason… I don't own shit! (Pokemon isn't shit I meant I don't own 'anything'). **

**Keep Reading!**

**PikaDarkness**


	11. In A Moment All The World Can Change

Blaze Of Glory

PikaDarkness

Chapter 12

In A Moment All The World Can Change

Emma was packing for the night, she had her clothes and pyjama's socks and toiletries (Toothbrush toothpaste and stuff like that) laid out on her bed, she picked up her clothes for tomorrow and put them in her bag. 

"Come on Emma!" Ash's voice called, Emma picked them up in a rush, and the pyjama's fell without her noticing. 

"Ready?" Brock asked, Emma nodded 

"Alright be good now" Jeff said patting the top of her head. Emma nodded and smiled. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow."

Emma nodded again. "See you later dad." and then the four kids turned and left.

They got halfway through Viridian forest when Emma decided she needed to look for her Pikachu's poke-ball and let it out. Searching through her bag she muttered. "Clothes… toothbrush… toothpaste Pokeball! Wait where my Pj's?"

Brock walked up to her. "Come on we gotta keep going."

"I have to go back I left something behind… I'll meet you guys there!" Before they could protest she tore off leaving her stuff behind. 

When Emma got to the house it was eight, she thought they'd be upstairs so she opened the door and walked in. 

Emma immediately covered her eyes; there on the lounge clear as day were Jeff and Delia… ew! I'll leave that hanging I can't even say it! At least Jeff and Delia still had their pants on.

"Emma!" Uh oh Jeff discovered her. "What the hell are you doing back?"

"I-I forgot-" Jeff was infuriated he didn't let her explain.

Raising his voice to a shout and an expression so fierce that it terrified Emma his blue eyes seemed to glow more in his anger he said. "What's wrong with you?! I made it clear that you had to go to Delia's to spend the night!" 

"D-dad-" Emma's voice was a panic stricken whimper, she hadn't meant to ruin anything, making her father mad wasn't her intention, her intention was simply to get her Pj's and leave.

"No don't "dad" me! You always ruin everything Emma! I can't believe I _trusted_ you to follow the others to Pallet Town that was so stupid!" That was like driving ice through her heart. Deciding that standing there shaking with hurt and fear wasn't going to do any good Emma made the mistake of fighting back.

"Oh I ruin everything do I? All I did was come back to get my pyjama's I dropped when I came down! I didn't know you were planning anything like this!"

"Well instead of knocking or something you just barge on in! Emma -oh god what a mistake-"Emma took that the wrong way.

"So I'm a mistake huh? Well then Jeff" Jeff was taken aback at that. "You know what I say to you now?"

This took a lot of courage.

"FUCK YOU!" 

Jeff grew angrier at that, he came at her pinning her to the wall. It took every bit of her daring to do something she never wanted to do, Jeff shouted in pain as Emma pushed him in his still sore stomach. Emma had not wanted to do that but he gave her no choice. 

"God damn it Emma what do you want from me huh?-" Emma cut him short, she was screaming now.

"I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU! I DON'T EVEN WANT YOU! I WANT MUM!" Then she turned and tore upstairs having an intention of gathering more then her pyjamas. Jeff was standing stock still stunned at her last words. 

"You couldn't hear her out could you?" Jeff turned to see Delia, her shirt back on "The poor child is fourteen she didn't really know what we were planning to do!" Delia shook her head in near disgust. "It's not like she has a mind for these things!"

"Oh man… Your right." Delia nodded, heading into the kitchen.

Jeff saw how big the truth in her words was. _Oh god… what have I done?_

Turning on his heels he tore up the stairs and into Emma's room. 

"What the..?" Jeff muttered. He was stunned at what was in the room, or in fact what was supposed to be in it. 

Emma and her clothes and most of her stuff were gone. Jeff's eyes widened, knowing now what she had done. "No… no please…no"

Jeff waited an hour or two to call Ash, knowing how long it took to get to Pallet Town, as he neared the phone- it rang. Lurching forward grabbing the phone he said the only thing on his mind. 

"Emma?" Jeff asked worriedly.

"No it's not its Ash… Emma isn't here." Jeff's heart plummeted. "And by the sounds of it she isn't there either."

"No, no she isn't half her stuff is gone and I don't know where she went…"

"What?!" Ash shouted incredulously. 

Jeff was scared stiff, he didn't know where Emma had gone to or if she was ok… And it didn't help that he was the one who drove her to do this in the first place.

"Alright… call me if you see her or if she turns up." 

"I will." Ash promised they then hung up.

Tears cascaded down Jeff's cheeks. 

'_Fuck you!' _

'_God damn it Emma what do you want from me?'_

'_I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU! I DON'T EVEN WANT YOU! I WANT MUM!'_

Sobs joined the tears. "Emma please… pleas-e be o-ok" he was distressed out of his mind with fear for Emma. 

Jeff got up and ran to the door grabbing his keys; he was unable to sit here while Emma was roaming the dark and dangerous streets. 

He practically crashed into the car fiddling with the keys in haste to open it. "Come…On!" it took all of his self control not to collapse against the car and let his emotions overpower him. 

Once he successfully made it into the car he drove off hitting the footpath, suddenly he remembered what happened the last time that happened, no he wasn't driving but he saw Emma get hit right infront of his eyes. That made him slow down; he didn't want someone else's family member to experience what he did. 

"Emma!" Jeff cried opening his window. 

Why was he yelling? That'd scare her off. But then she knew the car, she'd run from that too. Oh god if he didn't find her tonight he was screwed. 

"Wait a second…" Jeff suddenly remembered the last thing she said to him, she wanted her mother! Yes he knew where to find her!

He subconsciously sped up.

Emma was kneeling at Andrea's grave as she had done so many times in seven years… but it was different this time, Jeff wasn't kneeling beside her and she had just ran away from home. Emma didn't regret it… did she?

No! no she couldn't regret it; it was his fault anyways… 

_How stupid! Your family! Who cares who started it? _Emma's conscience fired _All that matters is one of you fixing it and moving on from this, like a learning experience! But your so hung up on who started it or who blew up at who that you've forgotten about the guy who has tried so hard to bring you up good… lets not forget his dangerous run as daredevil… he could've taught you all that he knew and sent you out to try and beat his extreme stunts but he's raised you with morals and respect! Go back home Emma… your heart doesn't belong out here._

Jeff was at the graveyard, respectfully walking, he was on the land of the dead for instance. 

Nearing Andrea's grave he saw someone kneeling at it. "Emma!" he cried now running. Emma turned and tried to run but barely got a few feet when Jeff grabbed her. 

"Why'd you do that? How could you do that?" Jeff was hysterical, tears falling down his face. Was this the same guy that blew up at her? He was shaking her gently in his hysteria, his hands on either side of her face. "Don't ever do that to me again… I'm sorry." then Jeff pulled her into a hug. "I never meant to- please don't - I cant say how much- I'm sorry." 

Now Emma hugged back, Jeff was sobbing hard it was obvious she scared him out of his wits. Jeff held her tightly, rubbing Emma's back robustly ecstatic that he found her. 

"I love you Emma." Jeff choked up suddenly. His blue eyes were now the colour of a glacier, a very bright blue that stood out for miles, Jeff had crystal like tears fall from his eyes. That's probably why his first girlfriend nicknamed him "ice angel" much to his resentment; because every time he cried of felt emotional his eyes went to the colour of ice like the ones you get deep down in the glacier that sparkles and looks beautiful. Emma's eyes also did that.

"I love you too daddy." Emma had forgiven him knowing he had forgiven her. "I promise I won't run away again, daddy I swear I won't." 

Jeff was happy to hear that, he didn't think he could bear it happening a second time. He couldn't say it so he showed her by hugging her tighter then before and kissing her forehead repeatedly before placing his cheek on top of her head, gazing at Andrea's grave he muttered 'thank you' for she brought Emma back to him once again. 

"Let's go home Emma…" Jeff felt Emma's head move as it was resting on his chest.

The car ride was happier then Jeff's was on the way to the graveyard. The radio was on and they were singing along happily. The light turned green and they drove off. 

When a sudden blaze of white light hit them they looked to their left.

"Dad!" Watch out!" Then the whole world faded into darkness. 

**To Be Continued…**

**Wow, bit of a cliff hanger aye? The next chapter starts of confusing I have to warn you now because I don't want reviews saying "What was that about?" Or "How come this starts of like…?" its an emotional chapter for Jeff and Emma and I wont guarantee you'll cry but if you're a bit of a softie then you might. And to all Gary lovers he's making a comeback that shall be his most horrible yet.**

**Keep Reading**

**PikaDarkness. **


	12. Come On… Don’t die…please

_Blaze Of Glory_

_PikaDarkness _

_Chapter 12_

_Come On… Don't die…please. _

_**Warning the starts with a lot of swearing… if you don't like it to fucking bad! **_

_What's happening? Waking up in pitch darkness isn't the fun way of opening your eyes… but was my eyes open? How exactly do you open your eyes? I once heard that the eyelids were supposed to sort of lift up… what like a blind? Or a fucked up sideways window?_

"Come on! You can make it!" _Who was that? Was it holy fucking-shit-help-me-open-my-god-damn-eyes god? Well if it was they were doing a pretty shit job of it. _

"Don't give up…"

_Well what do you want me to do you wanker? _

"You can make it we know it don't die come on!"

_Great now I'll go shoot myself for bringing all this up… _

"We're losing her!"

_Greeeaaat now leave me alone jackass go fuck her up and leave me alone! _

"Come on! Please, please don't leave me."

_Wait I know that voice… well running into the darkness wasn't a good idea it was like running naked for the paparazzi not a pleasurable experience. But I actually found out the glass is stopping my exit so what do I do? Run right back at it… man thank god nobody is around I wouldn't like them see me making a complete ass of my self. _

_I felt the glass give out… it was like it was disintegrating… _

"She's gone…"

"NO!"

_Hang on I'm not gone yet…_

"No…no… hey don't touch her!"

"Come on lets just give him some space for a bit."

_Hang on… I'm almost there! YES!_

The machine wiring Emma had flat-lined and it had been like that for two minutes. Suddenly… miraculously it started to beep… 

Jeff looked up; tears staining his face, his eyes widened and looked from the machine to Emma.

"Yes! Yes! Now come on open your eyes!" Jeff grabbed Emma's hand with his unbroken one; his right arm was covered in a cast.

Emma's eyes started to move, Jeff looked at her with anticipation.

Suddenly the machine flat lined again.

"NO"

_NO! FUCKING HELL! _

_God damn it I was so close! I have to break the whole lot of the glass… but my body might not hold on… keep believing in me daddy… I'll be able to do this with your help…_

_Wait it was once said that mind and soul is greater then the body? alright if this doesn't work I'm haunting the asshole that made it up. If he's dead then I'm going to haunt his ghostie! _

_I closed my eyes or maybe I don't have any eyes to close… I focused my energy on the glass, hopefully gaining enough mental strength to break it_

"Come on… please… come on… I know you can!"

_Keep it up dad! Your helping… just say I love you! I'll be able to do it if you do!_

"I believe you can do it!" 

_That's it… that's it! Come on dad…! _

_The glass was shaking but not breaking… all I needed was the three most powerful words known to the English language…_

"You can do it I know you can do it…"

_He's not gonna say it…_

"… I love you"

_YES! IT BROKE! IT BROKE!_

Jeff had oceans of tears in his eyes he buried his face into the side of the bed and cried. Suddenly he froze. Someone's hand was rubbing the top of his back he arched away as their nails brushed side to side tickling him just a bit but he didn't want to laugh Emma was…Gone. But he figured he'd tell them to quit it. Looking up he saw Emma smiling weakly, and indeed it was her hand he felt. 

"Emma…!" Jeff gasped, and then he hugged her, crying on her shoulder unable to register just how close he had come to losing his entire family. 

"Shh… shh dad it's ok, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Emma soothed, rubbing Jeff's back comfortingly. She didn't blame him for crying if she was him she'd too would've been crying as just as hard. 

"I thought… I lost you…" Jeff choked. 

Emma smiled sadly. "I'm not going to leave you anytime soon. I proved that point last night… I could have ignored you at the graveyard and ran off but I didn't that should be counted." 

"The last 24 hours has been hectic and I almost lost you twice." Jeff acknowledged shakily, he actually was shaking it wasn't a shiver it was almost seizure shaking. Emma hugged him more firmly. 

"I feel horrible." Emma muttered Jeff let go of her with bloodshot eyes. 

With a loud sniffle Jeff said "M-maybe you should get some sleep"

Emma shook her head, she was afraid of being contained by the glass that almost ripped her away from Jeff twice. "No I meant horrible as in aching horrible not tired horrible." 

"Yeah right you can't fool me."

"Want to make a bet on that?" Emma jokingly challenged Jeff gave a soft chuckle. 

"Get some sleep kid." Jeff rubbed her head and for once Emma allowed it. "I'll be right here until you wake up."

Emma nodded and with that comforting thought she fell asleep. 

Jeff was true to his words and stayed put. The doctors came in and were astounded at the machine… obviously they thought Emma died, Emma showed them up… she was practically wordlessly saying 'Screw this… I'll leave when I feel like it'. 

"H-how?" One of them managed to splutter. Jeff smiled. "Goes to show that you don't always have to have this thing beeping to be alive, ever thought that maybe once they screw up sometimes?" Jeff knew that that wasn't the case; he just wanted the pleasure of screwing with their heads and show them that anything's possible. 

The doctors looked at each other… funnily enough all of them were bald (Got a cure for that aye?) scratching their heads. 

When they left Jeff rubbed Emma's stomach "Your one tough cookie." he remarked. 

There came a knock on the door. "Come In!" Jeff hissed in a whisper determined not to wake Emma.

Brock walked in a little sheepishly. "She's alive!" he cried in a whisper. 

"Twice I almost lost her… she's tough…." Jeff shook his head and looked proudly at Emma. 

"How did she manage to beat the odds twice?" Brock asked Jeff shrugged, it completely escaped him all he cared about was that Emma was alive how she did it was a minority in this situation the fact she did do it was all Jeff really cared about. 

"When that truck hit us… I thought 'This is it… we're gonna die' To wake up and be told that- that Emma wasn't going to make it… oh god that's something that stays with you whether they live or not it's a burden on you-" Jeff's voice broke. 

The truck had hit them running through a red light, it hit the passenger side, completely twisting it in a circle before the car sped off the front into a tree, but the driver kept on going leaving his victims to die… which thank heavens he didn't. 

"I can't help but think this was my fault" Brock looked up at Jeff with a look of shock. "If I hadn't have yelled at her, she wouldn't have taken off and-and we'd be fine, we'd be ok." 

"Jeff this isn't your fault it's that drivers fault he ran through that red light he almost killed Emma -not you!" Brock put a hand to Jeff's shoulder. 

"When I was telling her to hold on that I believed in her… it was like she was listening… so I kept it up she woke up, if I hadn't have said all that she probably would've died." Jeff squeaked his throat was dry and sore. 

"See she listened to you… if it was your fault she would've ignored you! I think Emma will agree with me that it isn't your fault Jeff." 

"I know but its one of the things you can't stop thinking about…" Brock nodded now understanding. 

"Do you want me to get the others?"

"No… could you please tell her she's fine but don't come in?" Jeff asked; he just wanted to be alone with Emma… Brock had been an exception because he knocked but didn't know that Jeff didn't want anyone in. 

"Sure no problem." Brock smiled at Jeff who smiled back. Then Brock left the room.

"How is she?" Delia asked, standing up when she saw Brock. 

"She's fine but Jeff just wants some time alone with her… he's shaken and a bit confused but just really doesn't want any of us going in."

Delia understood completely. "At least their both alive… Yeah, I understand I won't go in there." 

Ash and Misty nodded as well showing them they wouldn't go in, respecting Jeff's wishes.

Jeff was humming lightly and tunelessly, interlocking his hand in Emma's.

"What ya singing dad?" Emma said softly, opening her eyes.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you…" Jeff was silenced as Emma put a finger to his lips.

"You didn't wake me… I just can't go to sleep." Emma whispered she gulped a few tears leaking through her eyes. "I'm just so scared."

"Aw… shh don't be scared… don't be scared…" Jeff pulled Emma up into a hug rubbing her back softly. "Everything is gonna be alright… the driver isn't gonna hurt you, nobody is gonna hurt you… not as long as I am here." 

Emma clutched the back of Jeff's shirt soaking it with her tears. 

"What if it does? What if something happens and one of us is killed?" Emma squeaked.

"What happens will happen but sweetie we have to think of the present… not the future." Jeff said calmly. Emma nodded; Jeff felt it as her chin dug into his shoulder a bit. "Don't be frightened of what's to come because it will come regardless." 

One thing Emma loved about Jeff is how he made her fears disappear, the only reason Emma got over her fear of the dark was because Jeff had told her the boogieman went after people who were covered in boogers and told her she wasn't and the bogeyman wouldn't ever come after her and when he said that Emma was brave enough to sleep without the nightlight for the very first time. (She was seven, don't go "Oh my god!" Seven is a fear filled time)

"I love you dad" Emma whispered in Jeff's ear, her head was still resting on his shoulder. 

"I love you too Emma." Jeff closed his eyes as he held Emma tighter to him. It was remarkable that they got through all this, not many people could survive what they did. 

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't mean for this to happen…" 

Jeff's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"If it wasn't for me we wouldn't have been hit… if I didn't run away none of this would have happened. It's my fault."

"Emma! This isn't your fault you hear me?! It will never be your fault… never" Jeff pulled her gently from him and looked at her eyes raised. Emma saw he was speaking the truth only by looking into his eyes. 

"O-k" 

Jeff put his forehead to hers both of them gazing into each others crystal blue eyes. Emma was finally calming down; this was something Jeff always did to settle her down. It was because blue is a soothing colour and by doing this it was like seeing an ocean. 

"Do you want to go to sleep now?" Jeff asked kindly, Emma nodded. She put her head down on her pillow and this time she really fell asleep. 

Jeff hadn't stood up for hours, in case I forgot to mention; he was in a wheelchair. Standing up Jeff wobbled horribly, grabbing the side of the bed for support, before he slowly walked to the door, taking his time. Opening the door, this was his last hand hold before he had to free walk. Jeff held his arms out like an aeroplane to secure his balance. Getting 10 feet from Delia he said. "Can you give me a hand?" 

Delia looked up and immediately hastened to Jeff grasping his arm and helping him into a seat.

"Idiot what is wrong with the wheelchair?" Delia scolded.

"I wanted to prove I didn't need it, after all I haven't broken my leg have I?" Jeff said freely. 

"You have damaged tissue in your calves!"

Jeff held up a hand. "Look please stop worrying." then got back up and slowly walked back into Emma's room.

"Couldn't close your mouth for a second could ya mum?" Ash asked shaking his head. Delia didn't respond. 

"Ash do you wanna get something to eat?" Misty said Ash nodded. Brock tagged along. 

Jeff opened the door silently, Emma was peaceful looking and by no means did Jeff want to disturb that. 

"Sir?" It was a doctor; the name tag read 'Doctor Potter'.

"Yes… Dr Potter?" 

"I suggest you take it easy… if the tissue gets to damaged there is a big chance you wont be walking"

"Ok, I will" Then Jeff turned around and sank into the wheelchair slowly. A wave of tiredness crashed on him, suddenly, he couldn't fight it or resist, and he fell asleep with his head on the bed. 

***

Emma woke up three hours after Jeff had fallen asleep she smiled at him, he was true to his word, he didn't leave her side. Deciding it was unfair to have Jeff sleep right there in a wheelchair then on a bed… after all he was also a crash victim, Emma put a hand in between Jeff's shoulder blades and shook him gently. Jeff looked up sleepily.

"Wh-what?" Jeff muttered his face sagging a bit from tiredness; he looked at Emma and said "I hope you're not going to make a habit out of waking me up"

"I'm not, I just think it's unfair you sleep in a wheelchair instead of a bed, you were in the crash too don't forget."

"mmm k… m gonna go back to sleep now… night." Jeff put his head back down on the bed but was shaken awake again "No… m fine here!" 

Emma sat up and tickled Jeff who yelped. "Alright alright! Stop it! Stop I'm going I'm going!" Jeff laughed, wheeling towards his bed and hoisting himself up on it. He was still chuckling from the sudden attack looking over at Emma she was smirking victoriously at him. 

"Shuut up" Emma grinned toothily at him.

Suddenly a doctor walked in.

"Alright Miss Hardy I'm Dr Bulstrode I was ordered to come in here and assess how good you can walk, because it is essential we get you walking now."

Jeff got out of the bed. 

"Isn't it too soon?" Jeff asked voicing Emma's concern. "The crash was yesterday… I know that you want to help and get Emma better, but it's too soon."

"Mr Hardy… are you a doctor?" Dr Bulstrode asked, looking coolly at Jeff, Emma wished she could walk so she could slap him out. 

"No but-" 

"Then I shall ask you not to interfere, we know what we are doing." 

"Yeah I hope so…" Emma tried to hide her smile with little success. 

Dr Bulstrode put his hands on his hips. "Mr Hardy, how would you like to step outside?" 

"I don't like it that much, and I will not be going out there." Now Emma knew why he had enemies growing up… he had a smart mouth. 

"Then let me do my job sir." Turning from Jeff to Emma he said "Alright Miss Hardy could you please stand up for me?" Emma obliged slowly bringing her legs to the side of the bed. Hoisting herself up by her arms she planted her feet on the ground and slid off the bed. 

It was lucky Jeff was so alert. Once Emma had let go of the bed she screamed and fell, Jeff lunged forward and caught her. "Whoa whoa…" Jeff then turned on the doctor, Emma leaning heavily on him.

"I told you it was to soon!" Jeff shouted at Dr Bulstrode "But who listens to us?! Were not qualified to be heard!"

Dr Bulstrode just walked out the door. Jeff helped Emma back onto the bed.

"I told the asshole it was too early… but who listens to us?" 

"Dad please, don't worry about it" Emma begged, she was hung up on how much it hurt to stand up… something Jeff and everyone else had no problem with. 

"Alright… but no more doctors are going to make you-""This is the guy," Dr Bulstrode was back with two security guards.

Jeff looked at them in near fear, what was this about?

"Alright you," One of them said as both guards grabbed Jeff's arms. "Your coming with us!"

"What?… Hey let me go! What are you doing?" Jeff struggled, but the guards had a strong hold "What's going on!?" 

The guards stopped walking when Dr Bulstrode told them to, the Dr seemed to tower over Jeff, who was bent down craning his neck to look at Bulstrode as he stood a centimetre from him. 

"See this is what you get for smart mouthing a doctor and pretending you know better then we do."

"She's my daughter and I know her better then any of you in fact I do know more then you do- urgh!" Jeff was on his knees now as one of the guards large fists crashed into his stomach. 

"Take him away!" 

Jeff was dragged to his feet his head bowed suddenly he came to realisation of what was happening and started to fight again. 

"What are you doing?! Let him go!" Emma screamed, she pulled Jeff's wheelchair over and got into it. 

When she got to the door she shouted in shock, there were now five guards. Two were hitting Jeff or spraying him with pepper spray. Before they threw him through the exit. 

_I want to be released. _Emma thought, Jeff was a patient and to kick patients out like that… Emma was positive she didn't want to stay. Pushing the chair to the front desk she said. "I want to be discharged."

"I'm sorry but I cant do that" A lady smiled putting files into a file cabinet. Then she leaned over the desk to look at Emma. "And you look like your in no condition to be released."

Now Emma had had enough. "You don't understand… my father a victim from that crash last night was just thrown forcibly out! If that's the way you treat your patients then I don't want to be seen in here any longer!" 

The lady looked shocked. Then regained her composure. "I'm sorry miss butt there must have been a good reason-"

"Dr Bulstrode's reason was because my dad knew it wasn't time for me to start walking again, he was thrown out for being protective of me!" 

The lady laughed. "Dear dear did that crash fiddle with your brains? Dr Bulstrode is our top doctor."

"Oh really? So he's a worthless piece of crap that makes the other doctors look bad huh? Some hospital this is! Tell me how many people have died under his care?" 

"I am not allowed to say."

"Give me a hint. Or I shall do something that will get you fired." Emma threatened. 

"57" The lady looked around frantically to see if anyone had heard. "It would have been 59 but you and your father survived."

"My dad almost died?" 

The lady nodded. "Screwed up with the antiseptic and gave him some sort of poison, we had to work desperately to save him… we got there in the end." 

Emma's mouth was open wide. Jeff had lied to her again. Then something occurred to her.

"Does he know?" 

The lady shook her head. "No, Bulstrode wanted to keep it secret."

"Pleas ma'am could you please discharge me… please?" Emma beseeched, the lady caved and got the release forms.

"Sign here…and here."

"What are you doing Miss Marcella?" 

The lady, Miss Marcella jumped. "I'm releasing her."

"You need a doctor signature to do that… do you want to lose your job." 

Miss Marcella had had enough with Bulstrode's superior attitude towards her. 

"Better lose my job then some innocent person's life. But you seem not to care about that."

Bulstrode turned red. "Do not talk to me that way, no person's life is better then my own, in fact I am superior to them."

"You are superior to nothing, a cockroach is better then you! Everyone's life is equal, we are no better then the ones in here or out in the world!" Emma shouted at Bulstrode. 

"What is going on here?" A man with a badge that said he was manager of this hospital came up.

"This child is being a smart ass, I already had to chuck her father out because of it." 

"He was being protective of me sir, the crash happened last night and this Dr wanted me to walk but my dad knew it was too soon! So he was beaten up and thrown out! And he's let go of 57 lives! He administered poison to my dad almost killing him!" Emma said in a rush. "And I wish to be released"

"Who told you about this?" The manager asked, Emma didn't want to get Miss Marcella in trouble so she said. 

"I heard about it from one of his living patients…" 

"You wish to be discharged?"

"Yes sir"

"Dr Bulstrode sign the papers… good… now empty your desk, your fired!" Emma rode the chair out the door mouthing a goodbye to Marcella. 

Jeff was sitting outside on a bench. Seeing Emma wheeling down the driveway made him jump up and help her.

"What-what are you doing?" 

"I was released."

"But you need the help!" Jeff cried, Emma thought it would be a good time to tell him something he didn't know. 

"Dad last night… Dr -well former doctor- administered poison to you, instead of antiseptic you too almost died last night."

"What?!" Jeff shouted. "B-but I don't remember it! I would've been able to remember it."

"They never told you on Bulstrode's orders." Emma looked into his shocked face, she felt bad for him he was almost killed and they lied to him straight after, god knows how he felt. 

"W-well we gotta get you checked into another hospital." Jeff didn't know that Emma saw the tears however small they were, run down his face leaving sparkling tracks on his face.

"Don't cry dad…" Emma whispered sadly, Jeff's eyes widened and he brushed the tears away quickly. 

"I-I'm not crying." Jeff said croaked, still wiping the flow of tears falling from his eyes. 

Emma looked at him. "Dad it's ok, after all we've been through you can cry, no-one is going to think less of you." 

Jeff wanted to cry but remained strong, he had to. Not just for himself but for Emma as well. 

"Don't worry I am not crying nor am I going to." Jeff unconvincingly assured her. 

Already Jeff couldn't keep it up, as Emma turned back around in the wheelchair he let more tears out. 

"Dad do I have to go to hospital? Cant I recover at home?" Emma asked, Jeff smiled. 

"Do you want to take refuge on the lounge?" He asked, Emma nodded.

"Better then the hospital beds, there hard and if its hot they become all sticky and icky. I prefer the lounge."

"Alright but weekly doctor appointments you'll have to live with." 

"That's fine." Emma was struck by a thought (Ha I may have got you there you probably thought 'struck' as hit by something physically) "Dad what happened to all our stuff in the car?" 

"Its still in there… every last thing." Jeff muttered shaking his head. 

"What did the car look like?"

Jeff shrugged. "I dunno." he flinched for some reason, some sped up car driving at night had entered his mind. Suddenly it slowed down… 

"No. No!" Jeff let the wheelchair go and clutched his temples trying to force the disturbing thought from his head. Emma turned the wheelchair around. Jeff was now pushing the sides of his head hard.

"Dad are you ok?" Emma asked seriously worried, whatever was affecting him it must be bad.

"No-yeah-I'm fine" Jeff grabbed the wheelchair and pushed it down to the bus stop seeing as they had no car public transport was their only way of getting around now. 

When the bus came it was a new bus the driver got up and pulled out the ramp, Jeff pushed Emma up it. The three seats under the window were suddenly empty as three teenagers jumped up to let Emma take the spot as it was a wheelchair zone. 

"Thank you" Jeff nodded to them. They were stunned at his looks, immediately they formed a small circle and started giggling obviously they didn't know Jeff was 29 and too old for them (Not saying 29 is old just for a couple of giggly fifteen year old girls.) then Jeff went up the front to pay 3.00 -it was a 1.50 each- then the bus moved once Jeff had sat down. 

"God I hate public transport." Jeff sighed, Emma gave him a funny look poking his stomach making him lean away from the chair with a grin on his face.

"I dunno those girls really liked you." Emma teased referring to the giggly girls Jeff said thank you too. "I mean they took turns talking to you… and you seemed to like it."

"I was being polite, I couldn't say "Get the fuck away from me" now could I? I don't date people 14 years younger then I am." 

"Uh huh… tell them that, they seemed to like blue eyed brown haired men who has the biggest sensitive side that is a single parent to the best kid in the world."

"Ha! You wish!" Jeff laughed, receiving a light punch in the stomach. "Nah I was only joking, if those girls represent the whole lot of female teenagers I am so glad your not like them." Emma smiled. 

"Probably because you wouldn't let me go to school."

"Consider yourself lucky, a lot of kids wish they'd be home schooled." Jeff said. "Oh shit I forgot about the stairs. Try to stand,"

"Alright." Emma stood up cringing in pain, but it wasn't as bad as the first time. "Let me walk, I think I can do it." Indeed she could. Maybe the first time her legs were healing and to stand on them just set them off. 

"Well we don't need this anymore." Jeff folded the wheelchair up putting it behind the door. "But it is there if we need it." 

"Well now what do we do?"

"Haha I don't know, find something useful I never realised what a rollercoaster we'd been on until we end up back here again." 

"Wow don't act like you like the place…" Emma teased, folding her arms with a stern look.

"No that's not what I meant…" 

"Don't worry I know." 

Jeff smiled and walked into the kitchen with intentions of getting a drink as Emma settled on the lounge. Well so far so good. 

**To Be Continued…**

**Not much of a cliffy here aye? Do you like the story because I'm starting to get discouraged by it. I need some support. **

**Well I threw in a shocker when I told you guys Jeff was also almost killed. In case you didn't notice Jeff is my favourite character in the story, and guess what? I'm already forming the sequel and as soon as this story is done I am straight onto it! Then its both of the prequels I have to do… man this story is huge, I didn't know what I was getting myself into when I first wrote the first chapter! And if you want I'll give you a third sequel Lol or maybe I'll do the second then third and move to prequels so this story has like 4 more stories to follow it! This should keep you happy.**

**(I'm going to use the Obama saying 'You can put lipstick on a pig… its still a pig.' I love that saying)**

**Oh and I had to get Emma walking again even though it was three hours after her first miss attempt. Essential to the next chapter.**

**FemaleSpock I'm sorry, I couldn't fit Gary into the chapter, but he will be in another one of them. **

**Keep Reading**

**PikaDarkness**


	13. Locking Up The Innocent

_Blaze Of Glory_

_PikaDarkness_

_Chapter 13_

_Locking Up The Innocent._

_Recovering was a hard process because you have to know your limits. Like you have to know the rules of a sport and follow them lest you get sin binned, recovering was like that your following these things like you play a few games or walk around for a little bit then take it easy for the rest of the day. _

_Jeff and Emma were finding that hard, they didn't rest as much as they were now, they were pretty active people. _

"_God! How much longer do we have to do this?!" Emma burst out angrily, sitting on the lounge watching boring documentaries. Jeff jumped; he had been going to sleep. _

"_Uh well the doctor said to take it easy for a week, Emz it's only been three hours." Jeff laughed, _

"_And yet you've managed to fall asleep three times in a documentary that's only been on 15 minutes," _

"_Can you blame me? Their talking about saving the insects! And how many flaming species of insects there are! If that's not boring I don't know what is" Jeff defended himself. _

"_Well at least stay awake! I had to hit you more then three times to wake you up!" Emma shook her head; these were rare spats between them it happened when they were bored. "This may be boring but you don't see me falling asleep."_

"_Your playing with your nails or pulling stuffing out of the lounge- stop that!" Jeff cried realising what she was doing; Emma smiled and kept pulling it out. Jeff whacked her playfully on the arm; this was the start of a little punch war. _

"_I win!" Jeff cried as Emma gave up. "God now that's getting boring urgh!"_

"_Insects are like people… different in size texture and colour."_

"Racist bastard." Emma commented throwing popcorn at the TV. Jeff broke out in laughter. "What he is! He's being racist to his own race and the insects! Just coz some of them are green doesn't make them any different!" Emma yelled at the TV. Jeff was heaving with laughter. 

"Oh oh wait the spider is gonna get him! I seen the commercial to this once this is what- YEAH! WOOOHOOO! NO MORE DOCUM- oh man!" Jeff groaned as another one intercepted it. 

Emma laughed, this was a memorable day to be sure, and this was the few times a day they got to sit down without the phone or the door going off. 

"Why not change it to something else?" Emma asked. 

"This is the only thing that's on unless you wanna watch some Dracula movie." 

"Just check what's on" Emma sighed. 

"Dracula movie… Criss Angel Mindfreak."

Emma jumped up and down in her seat. "Put it on Mindfreak!" 

"No way."

Emma lunged on Jeff to get the remote; Jeff laughed and turned to the side blocking the remote from Emma. 

That didn't stop Emma she was still trying to get at the remote from him. Jeff playfully kept pushing Emma away, but that didn't stop her. This turned into a miniature wrestling match, Jeff roared with laughter as Emma fell onto the floor but yelped as she jumped back on the lounge receiving a hit to the head, he started laughing again as she started tickling him and to poor Jeff's misfortune, there was nowhere to go. 

"Gimme the remote." Emma knew it was a matter of time before he caved. And he did, quickly getting the remote and holding it out to her begging for her to stop the unbearable torture. 

Emma had a smug look as she settled back down. 

"I don't think this is what they meant of recovering." Jeff said and they both went into laughter they couldn't stop because of their hyper mood. 

"Oh god… we should do this more often," Emma told Jeff grinning. "This is so much fun!" 

"I know what you mean! Why does it have to be Mindfreak?" 

"Because I watched the documentary." Emma was watching Criss Angel levitate off a building. 

"I did too!" Jeff cried laughing incredulously.

"What the 10 minutes you were awake for it?" 

"I was up longer then that!" Jeff pushed Emma, who pushed back. 

Emma nodded. "10 minutes and 59 seconds, I'm sorry for miscounting." 

Jeff pushed her with an insulted grin. Emma laughed. 

"This is bullshit! It's fake Emz." Jeff threw popcorn at Emma, who pulled them out of her hair and threw a hand full back. Jeff threw more back before Emma got the bowl and tipped it over Jeff before taking off upstairs with Jeff following closely behind her. Emma ran into her room, legs shaking from the effort, and locked it just a second before pounding came from it. 

"Emma get out here! I'm gonna kill you!" Jeff shouted jokingly, banging on the door Emma was a bit frightened. 

"Good reason for me not to come out Popcorn boy!" Emma teased. Jeff growled. Emma heard and was dreading if he was going to knock down the door or walk away. 

The window slid open; this masked figure was climbing through it. Emma turned and screamed rushing frantically to open the door. Jeff was surprised to see her run out and hide behind him.

"What's the matter?" he asked seriously. Emma pointed to her window. Jeff looked at it. Suddenly the figure lunged at Jeff knocking him back into Emma. The man pulled a fold out knife from his back pocket.

"Move!" Jeff cried as the man went to stab them. Emma rolled to the left and Jeff to the right. The man had no interest what so ever in Jeff, he wanted Emma.

Emma screamed and Jeff shouted "Oh no you don't!"

Jeff leapt up and punched the man with all the strength he possessed, the man stumbled. 

"Emma get out of here! Get outside!" Jeff shouted, dodging the man's punches with ease and retaliating with his own. Emma obeyed and crawled a few feet before getting up and bounding down the stairs. Emma opened the front door and ran out. (If your confused over why this is being put in here just don't worry it'll all be explained.) 

She could hear shouting and things being smashed from the second storey. She waited several agonizing minutes, the door swung open without her noticing. Emma screamed as someone grabbed her and she fought viciously.

"Emma stop! It's me!" Jeff shouted, Emma stopped fighting and grasped him in a hug, Jeff returned it. "Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine… are you?" Emma asked, shaking. Who was that man? Why did he try to kill them?

"I'm fine, the man's dead, he stabbed himself the idiot." Jeff shook his head. "His last words were 'the worst is yet to come' but with him dead I don't think the worst is coming."

"He could have been sending a message from some organisation." Emma suggested "Maybe killing himself was some self destruct message." 

"Maybe…" Jeff trailed. "Well we have to get his body out of the house."

"Dad what if we are charged with murder?" Emma squeaked. Jeff held up his hand.

"Don't worry, you wont be charged but I might." That didn't help, Emma didn't want Jeff to go to jail. 

"Maybe we should call the police." Jeff suggested. "To explain what happened, maybe they'll believe us."Emma nodded. Jeff went into the spare room, Emma went with him, still terrified. 

When the police arrived they carried the man out in a body bag.

"Now," said a mean looking police officer, looking down at Emma and Jeff as they sat on the lounge. "what happened?" 

Emma decided to explain what she knew. 

"Well me and dad were sitting here throwing popcorn at each other," Emma started, the officer nodded. "I threw the bowl over Dads head then ran upstairs, we had a few teasing words before I heard my window creak open. I turned around and screamed when the man was climbing through the window, I ran out and hid behind dad.

"Dad protected me, fighting with the man, Dad told me to get outside so I did, and until dad came out I don't know what happened." 

The officer looked at Jeff. "Explain what happened when this young girl left the house. 

"I was fighting with him, he had a fold out knife and was trying to kill me with it. I punched him and he fell over. He then said 'The worst is yet to come' I punched him a few more times before he put the knife through himself, then I went out to see if Emma was ok."

"Sir why would the man stab himself if he was their to kill you both?" 

Jeff shook his head. "We don't know sir. We thought it might be a self-destruct message; if he was unable to kill us, he'd deliver the message and kill himself." 

The officer considered that. It did seem to fit. 

"We have to take you both down to the station, and get you to repeat your statements while on a lie detector, if your story changes or seems out of order you will be arrested." 

The officer pulled out handcuff's. "This is just in case you get any smart idea's of running, you're a suspect, and we take suspects out like this."

Emma got enough courage to say. "Innocent until proven guilty." 

The officer looked at Emma with shock. "That's right, but there are no other witnesses to back up your story." 

The handcuffs hurt Jeff, steel rubbing against flesh wasn't a good feeling. It felt like his skin was coming off. Emma wasn't put in handcuff's, she was given the choice of staying or coming with them, Emma chose to come for fear of this happening again without Jeff's help. 

Jeff hit his head as he was forced into the car, Emma climbed in next. Glass separated the backseat from the front, when the officers talked you couldn't hear, and it was likewise for Jeff and Emma. 

"These handcuff's kill!" Jeff complained. "I never thought they could hurt so much!" 

Emma grasped the cuff's and pulled them further up Jeff's wrists revealing red, irritated skin. 

"Ouch…" Emma commented. Jeff nodded. "Thank goodness they don't put the innocent woman in handcuffs."

"You? A woman? That'll be the day." If Emma wasn't in a police car and if Jeff wasn't able to defend himself, she'd hit him.

Getting to the police station, Jeff was dragged out of the car, stumbling a bit as his feet found the ground. Emma got out after, trying to stay beside Jeff, but the pace the Officer was dragging him at it was impossible to even jog to keep up. So Emma fell behind 10 feet then had to run when they yelled at her to hurry up. 

Jeff was happy to be released from the handcuff's once they were inside the station, he rubbed his wrists to get the blood flowing again. 

Then he was taken into the interviewing room. Emma was sitting in the waiting room for an hour before he was back out in handcuff's tears strolling down his face. 

Emma got up. "What's going on?"

"We don't believe the story, and seeing as he was inside with the man while you were outside, he's being taken to jail."

"No!" Emma cried. "For how long?" 

"Four weeks."

Emma's mouth fell open. "A month!? B-but he's innocent." 

"Miss please, you have no proof of that." The officer said. "I'll give you guys a few minutes." and Jeff was let out of the cuff's.

"What did you say?" Emma demanded an answer, her voice emotional. More tears fell from Jeff's face, rolling down his chin, tickling his sensitive skin.

"The truth… but to them… it seemed far fetched."

Emma hugged Jeff, Jeff hugged back, it was the most firm and loving hug they had had for a very long time. 

"You'll have to move in with Delia for the month… make sure she doesn't hate me for this." Jeff choked. Emma gently parted from Jeff.

"Don't worry she wont, your innocent. She'll believe us."

"Alright you," Jeff had the handcuff's put back on him. "Time is up."

"Goodbye, visit me will you? I love you" Jeff quickly said. Tears cascaded from Emma's eyes. 

"I will! Goodbye daddy I love you too!" With a smile from Jeff, he was gone in a blink.

Emma wrapped her arms around her stomach and sank to the floor, crying hard. It was only a month… but seeing your father being taken to jail was something Emma never thought she'd see, and if she was correct in her assumption people that went in the jail doors never came out the same again. 

"Excuse me miss… are you alright?" This policeman looked close to nineteen. He had dull blue eyes and jet black hair. 

"Oh yes I'm fine, my father was taken to jail for being innocent and I'm just peachy!" Emma snapped not caring if this guy could also send her to jail. 

"Miss I'm only trying to help." This guy was patient, understanding, not like the cop that sent Jeff away. 

"My name is Emma." 

The officer nodded. "I'm Mitch." 

Emma nodded, this Mitch was friendly. "Look I'd love to stay and chat but I have to find a place to stay for a month."

"A month isn't so bad… I mean its not a life sentence or anything. Where's your mum?"

"She died seven years ago, from that house fire in Pallet Town on Mother's day." 

"I heard about that, so you were the seven year old stuck inside the house with her?" 

"Yes I was" 

Mitch's brow furrowed "Why are you speaking in past tense?"

"I've changed since I was seven, I'm not that little girl any more Mitch, and I never will be."

"Don't you have anywhere to go?" 

"My dad's girlfriend might take me in for the month, but if she cant I don't know what I will do, my family on Mum's side stopped contact with dad and me and family on Dad's side are completely wiped out. I don't have living cousins Aunties or Uncles on his side."

"I know it seems sudden but… if you don't have a place to stay… your welcome to move in with me. I'm a cop, I wouldn't make any sudden moves."

Emma smiled. "Thank you." 

Mitch nodded. Emma got up Mitch showed her to the phone, and Emma rang Delia.

"Hello?" Delia's cheery mood was about to be dampened from the news Emma would bring.

"Delia…" 

"Oh hi Emma how are you?" Delia was missing the sorrow and despair in Emma's voice.

"Not good…" Emma sighed, she heard this crackling noise that was Delia's breath quickening.

"What's wrong?" 

"Dad he's-he's…" Emma couldn't say it. "He's been taken to jail." 

"WHAT?!" 

Emma cringed and held the phone at arms length before she put it back to her ear. "This man broke into our house and dad fought him off, but the man killed himself and now dad's in jail… only for a month though which is good. He asked me to tell you not to hate him, he needs us right now Delia, now more then ever."

"I-I don't hate him…" Delia muttered audibly. Emma was relieved. 

"Delia… I also need a place to stay. Could you help me out?" 

"I'm sorry Emma, we're filled. With Misty and Brock staying here I cant fit anyone else in"

"That's fine Delia I understand, I have to go now I'll be running up a bill at the Police station. Bye"

"Bye"

Mitch was standing with his back to the wall, his eye raised.

"Their full, cant take anyone… looks like I'm with you." 

Mitch smiled. 

Well there was a small ray of sunshine breaking through her storm clouds.. If only she had the sun for real. 

**To Be Continued…**

**I keep throwing surprises at you don't I? Throwing my favourite character in jail isn't something anyone could expect. Next chapter (CHAPTER 14 OMG!) will be in Jeff's point of view of the month sentence I gave him!! **

**To all of the Jeff fans who completely hate me for this I am terribly sorry, it was either him or Emma and I chose him coz of age. Imagine sending a 14 year old to jail for suspected murder? Weird isn't it? Anyways I have chapter 14 to write and you might find I have written and uploaded the whole story up, coz I'm anxious to write the sequel (then I have got the third to write then the two prequels I might be done with them all sometime next year if I'm lucky.)**

**Keep Reading**

**PikaDarkness. **


	14. Jail Time

Blaze Of Glory

PikaDarkness

Chapter 14

Jail Time.

**Jeff's Point Of View**

Ever seen those prison movie's or television shows? How people rob a bank, kill someone or be a disgusting paedophile and rapists? I can not believe I'll be in the same building with them all. Its not something I would've thought I would be forced to do for a month.

I'm praying that Emma's doing ok… I cant imagine how she is feeling. It seems funny that I'm worrying about Emma and how she is when I'm being driven to jail.

The bus I was in, was filled with other convicts, some people were standing up probably out of fear of sitting next to a paedophile or murderer and becoming fraternized with them.

I unfortunately had one sitting next to me, I stared out the window avoiding the man's gaze.

"Hey pretty boy…" Holy crap it was a rapist a gay rapist by the look of him… please god help me. I grasped my necklace which was the holy cross as I prayed for help. I flinched as I felt him rub my leg, I was terrified. But I had enough sense not to talk to him or look at him. "What's a good looking thing like you doing at a place like this?"

Hand getting to far, hand getting to far!

"Come on their pretty… you can talk to me…"

I could've hit the man, then I would just gain a rapist enemy and that wasn't a good thing to do before I even reached prison. Eek! Thank god Emma wasn't arrested as well… she'd be experiencing the same thing with the females.

I felt the man run his hands through my hair.

"Nice shade of light brown…" Dear god he was checking me out… why did I look like this? This isn't working in my favour. He grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. "Gorgeous eyes…" I pulled my face out of his grip.

The bus stopped and suddenly the bus was surrounded by armed guards.

"Alright ladies.." this officer was built and would certainly be able to take anyone down. "You run, we aren't afraid to shoot your asses and kill you… then leave you for the birds. You fight we're going to shoot. So be warned."

Then he yelled at us to get off the bus. The rapist deliberately walked right behind me, there was a few inches between us. I tensed up, someone shoot this fucker! Get him away from me!

We were escorted inside, barbed wire on top of brick walls were efficient to hold us in, and so were the guards pacing around in these shelters suspended over the wall. They too were armed.

"alright listen up these are your cell's" Mine was cell 123 in block forty. I took off.

I entered the cell and was met by my new cellmate who was built like me, tall fairly skinny, little muscle, except he had olive skin.

"Here you're my cellmate aye?" the man jumped down from the top bunk. "The names Joseph."

"Jeff."

Joseph nodded. "How long you in here?"

"Only a month." I said. "But I shouldn't be in here… that guy murdered himself."

"Everyone says their innocent. Oh by the way… stay out of block 39. You're a pretty boy, and that's where most of the rapists are."

"Thanks… how long do you have in here?" I thought I'd ask.

"Another 12 months, I broke into this building this was three months ago. I told them I never meant any harm but they arrested me."

This guy seemed nice, but I know not to let my guard down.

"Then I was just handed 15 months imprisonment. If you murdered someone why only a month?"

"I didn't murder the guy I was fighting him and he stabbed himself… and they didn't believe me or my daughters story and I'm in here awaiting trial which is next month."

"You have a daughter?"

I pulled a picture out of my pocket that I was allowed to keep while my other possessions like my wallet and keys were confiscated. The picture of me and Emma at this wildlife park was taken last year. Joseph smiled at the picture.

"She's a pretty gal, how old is she."

Remembrance hit me hard. "14 in three days… and she'll be visiting me in jail on her birthday. This is brilliant."

Joseph looked at me sadly. "I know how you feel, my eldest, Zoe, had her birthday two months ago turned 10 she and my two other daughters were brought here to see me… its heartbreaking knowing you cant be with them."

I nodded. Then because I was standing near the bars, someone grabbed my hair and pulled me hard onto the bar-doors. Uh oh the rapist was back.

"Hey precious… I'd be careful if I were you… I'm coming for you." I felt him put his face into my hair and breathe in my scent, his hand went to my back rubbing it. I had enough of this jerk. I pulled out and punched the man in the face sending him stumbling to the banister that showed the lower levels of the prison. Joseph laughed and patted my back.

The rapist walked off keeping me in sight, uh oh, what did I just do?

"That's Johnny, been in and out seven times since my arrival. He's dangerous and he'll do anything to make you his bitch."

I was becoming more intimidated by the second, I just want to get out of here so bad. I cant show sensitivity I have to act tougher then I am, I cant do this!

"Hardy!" it was an officer. I looked up. "You have visitors."

My visitors were Delia Ash Brock Misty and to my enormous relief Emma was with them.

Emma immediately hugged me, I hugged back nothing beat this moment right here.

"How are you holding up?" Emma asked, I shivered she too knew that jail was bound to make me crack.

"I'm already being stalked by a rapist. Tried to feel me up before I came down here but I punched him… now I have to watch my back."

Emma looked horrified. "Oh god… this is unreal! These so called policemen put you in here when your not guilty! How are you supposed to survive the month?"

I shrugged, I didn't know. All I know is I needed these visits from Emma if I was going to keep sane then seeing my friends and family would and will be the only thing that's going to pull me through.

"I'll come down everyday." Emma decided.

"Don't come on your birthday… I don't want your fourteenth to be tainted by a prison." I wasn't being bold or anything… I just wanted her to have fun and being in here wasn't going to do it.

"Dad I'm coming down here whether you like it or not. I'll be fourteen for a year and when you get out you can make up for it." Emma was being loyal to me but she should be loyal to herself!

"No Emma, please, please just listen to me." I pleaded, Emma looked at me with defiant sadness. "I don't want you to see me in jail on your birthday."

Emma grasped my hand. "look I can pretend this is a rotting building and your on a business trip or something. Look dad I don't care where you are just as long as I get to see you, that's all that matters to me."

I thought I made a pact not to show weakness, but the tears came anyways.

"Thanks sweetie-" Someone was touching my back I turned around ready to defend myself. I startled Delia.

"I'm sorry!" I immediately apologised, "you scared me." Delia nodded I knew she understood.

"At least you can defend yourself, I don't want to come back tomorrow to find you've been assaulted."

"I wouldn't even tell you guys if I was."

Emma poked my ribs, I giggled. Jail had not affected my sensitiveness. "Yes you will." she wouldn't stop poking me until I agreed that I wouldn't keep anything from them.

"That's the guy…" I whispered as Johnny walked through doing this little dance move except it wasn't in the way he was doing it and coming from a rapist I knew exactly what that meant.

Emma grasped my hand. "That's him?" I nodded, Emma hugged me again. If I said I was lucky to have Emma, then there wasn't a word to describe how lucky I was now. She knew a hug was and still is exactly what I needed. "That guy is scary… keep punching him dad… fend him off for the month."

"Emma there is a little bit more I have to tell you…" I said, she needed to know that I had a trial and I could end up back here for longer.

"Alright time is up!"

"Could we please have a few more minutes?" I asked the guard shook his head suddenly I was pulled into a massive group hug before I was forced to break it as the guard cocked his gun ready to shoot me.

"Bye guys I love you…"

I didn't get to hear the same words from them as I was pushed through the door.

Johnny got up, while I watched he grabbed Emma and tried to kiss her, I ran back in an knocked him out.

"Never! Ever! Touch her!" I shouted as I kicked him around, Emma grabbed me and forced me away regardless of Johnny almost getting her, she knew what happens in jail for fighting. The officer lunged forward and grabbed me and pulled me away, I kicked Johnny again while his back was turned.

In this jail… you were whipped for fighting before being sent to solitary. This whip was made to separate flesh from bone not those whips that were made for bruising and stuff. I screamed so much being unable to defend myself as I was tied to a pole, my shirt had been ripped off and blood was staining my back… wonder what I'll do when Emma visits me and tries to hug me… she wont be able to… I wont be able to hug my own daughter.

Argh! Oh god please make it stop…!

After a long, torturous beating I was thrown in solitary.

Thank goodness for soundproof walls. I cried from the pain of the whipping, for being in here, for being screwed around so much.

I went to sleep that night for my tears.

The next day I was whipped again then was taken back to my cell, almost limp.

Joseph looked over the bunk bed as I was thrown in, falling to the floor.

"Hey man what happened?"

"Kicked Johnny around and was thrown in solitary… why do they whip people?"

"it's a way to make sure your not going to go back to solitary or touch another prisoner… why'd you beat him up?"

I took a few breath's trying to fight the pain. "before Johnny left the visiting room, he grabbed my daughter, Emma, and tried to kiss her so I beat him up badly."

"How many whips did you get?"

"Too many…" I sighed… I couldn't believe this was happening.

Johnny walked past looking severely beaten. His pain might not be as big as mine.

Joseph did the fuck you hand signal Johnny just did this disgusting tongue movement. This man was evil he deserves more then prison.

"Visitors Hardy." the same man who whipped me last night was getting me for visitors. Before I got into the visiting room the man put a hand to my back and I screamed falling to the ground. "You pull something like that again and I'll whip you so much you wont be able to stand from the pain." then he walked over me dragging his foot over my back, I was writhing in pain now. I knew I had to see Emma, tell her what I couldn't yesterday, so I forced myself up.

Emma saw me and waited till I was in arms length before hugging me. I yelled in pain. Emma was confused, I could see that. She looked down at her arms and looked back at me with shock, her arms were covered in my blood.

"What-the-hell?!"

I tried to settle her. "Its nothing- really- don't worry about it"

She didn't settle for it, I cringed with pain as she lifted my shirt she almost fainted from seeing what had been done to me.

"What happened… and don't lie to me dad… I want the truth otherwise this is my last visit!"

"In here solitary isn't your only punishment, you get whipped before being thrown in there." I couldn't control my gasp of agony as she touched the breaking skin around my wounds. "Stop please…that hurts." Emma gently lowered my shirt so it wouldn't hurt.

"There's something I didn't get to tell you Emma…I have a trial next month, I might end up back here."

It pained me to see her look of shock and horror. She shook her head mouthing 'no'.

"There's also a chance that it might be for 12 years."

"No!" Emma cried, I so badly wanted to hug her. "No! You cant be gone for 12 years! I'll be 26 when you get out!" it broke my heart to see her crying.

"There's also a chance I could be set free."

I was shaking from the effort of not crying, my fate had hit a crossroad, be in jail or being set free.

Emma grasped my waist where I wasn't hurt, I put an arm slowly around her shoulder's, Emma rested her head on my chest and I put my head on hers. Everything we've been through all the things we've done has brought us closer together.

"Just as long as your out living your life, then I'm happy regardless of whether I have only a month or 12 years." I muttered, tears slipping through my eyes, I didn't care now about looking weak. "As soon as visiting hour is up I want you to leave straight away."

"Ok…"

We released each other both of our faces were shining with tears. "I'm proud of you Emma."

Emma looked at me weirdly, more tears falling. "Me? Your proud of me? I should be saying that to you… you're the one in prison and holding up against whips and a rapist, its something I'd never thought you'd be able to do." I smiled, it wasn't something I thought I'd be doing, but I guess I'm paying big time for something… I just cant see what.

"I just hope a month is all I get…" I wiped the strengthening flow of tears from my eyes. "Did you move in with Delia?"

Emma shook her head and I looked at her gaping. "I didn't, I moved in with a cop he's nineteen and his name is Mitch." I couldn't accept Emma sleeping in a nineteen year olds home whether he was a cop or not, but I cant do anything about it. If she gets hurt by him I cant kick his ass, I wouldn't be able to anyways because I'd be thrown in here for assault on a police officer.

"O-ok" I managed to say.

"Dad if he hurts me I'm out of there don't worry, and he's promised not to let his hormones get the better of him." Emma assured me, poking my stomach. I smiled, poking her back.

"Times up Hardy."

I pushed Emma gently, "Leave, go now!" Emma nodded and left, I turned around and was face to face with the guard.

"I suggest you watch your back Hardy, I don't like you… and I cant whip you whenever I feel like it. So I suggest you watch yourself." I was scared, I sidestepped the guard trying to get away, damn him, he used pepper spray on me! I screamed grasping my face, falling to the floor.

"Be warned."

Asshole! Mother fucking Asshole! I got up blinking hard I managed to walk a few feet before slamming into the wall. I put my head in my hands wiping my eyes. I looked up and screamed falling back to the floor. Johnny was standing right infront of me a look that showed his evilness, he walked at me and I crawled backwards no-one was here to help me I was alone with this man and that's what he wanted…

I entered my cell wearily, blood cuts and bruises on my face, I barely made it. I suddenly stopped breathing, my asthma! Oh no! I don't have my spray with me!

Joseph walked in he was surprised to see me gasping and choking on the ground. "What's wrong?"

"Asthma….attack!" I gasped, I needed help and I need it now.

"I'll get help!" And Joseph tore out of the room.

_Hurry! _I fell from my knees to my side trying to breathe, I was getting petrified I could die here! I tried calling out but got no air in my lungs to call out.

Joseph rushed in with a woman who probably came from the infirmary.

"Calm down, just calm down." she said, I looked at her and did as she said and calmed down. My breathing wasn't calming either, I still couldn't breathe! Lady help me! "Are you a heavy asthmatic?" She must mean if I got it bad. I nodded.

She grabbed a talkie and said. "I need some help in cell 123 block 40. Urgent assistance needed!"

Then I was rolled on my back.

Help came rather quick, two other people a man and a woman rushed through the door.

"Asthma attack, he gets them bad… we have to get him to the infirmary." I was hoisted to my feet and supported out still choking and gasping.

The infirmary was kind of like the waiting room of a hospital, I was seated down on a seat before one of them rushed off coming back with an asthma spray, she put it in my mouth and pushed the top 5 times, I was relieved when I was breathing again. The lady rubbed my back and I yelled in pain.

"What?"

"Cuts… whip…" I gasped through clenched teeth, waiting for the pain to subside.

"Come on lets get those bandaged." Again I was helped to my feet. The lady put this ointment stuff on the cuts, I gasped as my back seared with pain, before she wrapped bandages carefully over my cuts.

"How did someone like you end up in this place?" she asked, for the first time I saw her badge. It read Dr Jessie Conway.

"I was protecting my daughter from this stranger we fought a little, he had a knife and killed himself, now I've been blamed for it. Either I have a month or 12 years the court will decide that."

"So you're an innocent person?" Jessie asked, I nodded. "Your one of the few that are framed… your cellmate, Joseph didn't 'break in' he followed a friend in who was intoxicated, his friend got out but he was captured."

I was amazed. "You mean he was captured for trying to help his friend?"

"Yep, you were caught doing a good thing too you protected your daughter from getting hurt. You're a good person, I can see that." I smiled. Getting off the bed I said "I should be getting back."

"Stay out of trouble kay? And take this with you." Jessie tossed the asthma spray to me and I caught it, smiling. I turned around and walked out feeling her eyes on me until I was out of sight.

Emma's birthday I asked to be let out, finding from Jessie that you could be for special occasions. We met in passing alright and she stopped me to ask how I was, don't forget I'm seeing Delia.

I was allowed to be released for the day and I was ecstatic about that. I promised I wouldn't get in any trouble or cause any. With that I met Emma at the prison gates.

She had her back to me I quietly ran up behind her tickling her ribs and shouted "Happy 14th birthday!" Emma shrieked and turned around before leaping into my arms. Wouldn't it be funny if I got someone who looked like Emma?

"Yay! Your out! I never thought they would let you!"

"My pout works wonders doesn't it?" I yelped in shock as she started tickling me. I hadn't laughed like this for ages.

"Oh you didn't use it!"

"Alright! I didn't use it! Stop tickling me!" thank heavens Emma stopped.

"Dad, you know we could go home? You haven't been home since the man killed himself… I don't mind if you want to"

"Emz its your birthday you decide." I didn't want to do anything she didn't want to on her birthday.

"Dad I want to go home"

"Then lets go!"

Emma laughed, dragging me into it.

I was so happy to be home an hour later, then there was a horrible thought that I only had this luxury for another 11 hours. Emma brought me out of my trance by throwing a cushion at me from the lounge.

"Wanna watch TV?"

"Man do I ever? Three days without it I'm dying for it!"

So for three hours we watched endless shows. Emma then said she wanted to go shopping, well it was her birthday and I don't have any money because my wallet was taken off me.

"I don't have any money." I said reluctantly, Emma looked down sadly. "Why don't you show me where your staying?"

Emma instantly brightened grabbing my arm and hauling me to my feet before tearing off dragging me along with her.

He didn't live to far away only a couple of streets. Emma knocked on the door even though she temporarily lived their. I waited a couple of seconds before the door opened.

"You must be Emma's father?" I nodded. "I'm Mitch nice to meet you"

"You seem unfazed at meeting a guy who has to go back to jail in a few hours." I commented. "Seen to many girls bring back convicts?" I hated being a convict! I wanna go back, do it all over… I don't want my life being like this.

"Dad your not a convict, not like the other people in their anyways" Emma said sternly trying to make me see that I wasn't a true convict seeing as I didn't do anything wrong. "Innocent people aren't convicts."

"Try telling that to the asshole who arrested me." I don't know what brought me down but something did, Emma knew too that I wasn't bringing myself down.

"Dad! Stop acting this way! Your out for a day, forget about prison and have fun, you'll be kicking yourself if you don't."

"She's right Mr Hardy, you will be." Mitch pitched in. I caved and stopped voicing my problems, besides I won't be kicking myself I can get that faggot Johnny to do it for me.

"Alright…" I spent another 3 hours in Mitch's home. Suddenly I became fatigued. I could barely stay awake.

I wanted to fall asleep in my own bed for the remaining hours I was out, Emma and Mitch came back and I went upstairs to bed after making them promise to wake me up half an hour before I had to be back, Mitch said he would call the prison to tell them where I was, I smiled at that.

It was a relief to get into my bed I never fully appreciated how comfortable it was. There was a knock on my door. "Come in…" I sighed, Emma walked through.

"Sorry." She said when she noticed how close to sleep I was. "I thought I'd say bye."

"I don't leave for another 5 hours." I pointed out.

Emma shrugged. "Just in case I don't get to say goodbye to you later, I want to make sure I get to."

Tears fell from my eyes before sobs joined. I couldn't take it anymore. Emma was shocked at what she had done even though I held back from crying for so long.

Emma pulled me into a hug I cried my heart out on Emma's shoulder it all flowed out. Jail being threatened by the guard being tailed by a rapist the pain being hurt in my first three days had finally overpowered me.

"Sorry dad."

"No… I needed to cry" I whimpered. Emma rubbed my back soothingly as I let it all out.

When my crying was up I separated myself from Emma to wipe my sticky cheeks and regain myself.

"I feel much better now…" I commented with a small chuckle. I sniffed loudly.

"Dad… you do know your going to see me everyday right?"

I smiled. "You don't have to come everyday Emma."

"I want to… you need me and I need you." I hugged Emma again.

"When I get out, I'm going to do anything you want to alright?"

"Uh uh" Emma shook her head. "We're going to be doing everything you want to do."

I smiled again.

"Go to sleep dad."

"I don't wanna anymore…" I gave myself away with the tired voice and the biggest yawn ever.

"Mmmm yeah right," Emma kissed my forehead then pushed onto my pillows and I was immediately asleep.

***

It was time for me to head back off to prison… Mitch had called like he said and I was being escorted back in a van. I shared a prolonged hug with Emma who couldn't accompany me back.

"I love you" I whispered to Emma.

She tickled my stomach, probably wanting to hear me laugh. "I love you too and my birthday was great. Just because you were there." I kissed her forehead then reluctantly got into the van waving at her as I was pulled from her by the cursed wheels of this van. I felt like something was missing, I had the best time today and now I was going back to hell, I felt like I was being pulled from heaven to hell, back to heaven then I was going to hell again. I'm becoming disorientated now.

I looked with distaste as the prison rolled into view. To think I was at my house today when it felt like a year ago. The memories of today were special, and because of the darkening sky it made them seem more special somehow.

When I was back in the gates I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked into the prison with the guys from the van following me making sure I got in.

like I was going to freaking going to run when the place was surrounded by people with machine guns! I'd have to be stupid.

Walking in everyone was out of their cells walking to get dinner (it looked like someone vomited and called it a meal) I was repeatedly shoved by most of them. I wished I was back home with Emma again. I never realised how good home can be and how easy I had it, compared to now I'd love a time machine to forever stay in my past. That teenage daredevil I used to be, never would've thought he could be thrown in jail one day.

Getting into my cell I forgot about dinner as I crashed onto my bed Joseph was asleep as well, he never really ate dinner, only breakfast and lunch. I had quietly shut the cell bars and made sure it wouldn't open. I didn't want to wake up with Johnny lying right next to me or on top. I did this every night just in case.

Falling asleep I dreamt about being free to do whatever I wanted.

***

Only a week left before the trial to prove my innocence. I was looking forward to getting out of here. And there was no way in hell I was going to come back here for 12 years.

I was still being pushed around and avoiding Johnny. One time last week I was caught off guard walking to my cell and if I didn't fight to get out of his cell I would've been sexually assaulted.

Emma's visits kept me sane. I needed to see someone I cared about. I couldn't imagine if I didn't get visits from her, she's been so supportive and I don't think I can say thank you enough.

Delia dropped by whenever she could, she had responsibilities and I understood.

I am so hung up on getting out of here that inmates calling me;

"Pretty boy.." or "Johnny's bitch" or saying things I don't want to repeat coz

its disgusting could bring me down.

Joseph was understanding, I was a single parent while he was married and had the wife to take care of his kids, he knew I needed to get back to taking care of Emma. Since he learned how Andrea died he could see why I was overprotective of her sometimes in bad situations, without her I have nothing.

Joseph was a nice guy not at all like the jerks in here.

I was surprised to have a late night visitor, they allowed someone in at this time of night.

I walked into the room and found no-one. I was lured out. Johnny walked out from behind the door.

I backed up realising I was getting further away from my only escape.

"Well well pretty boy…" Johnny said, advancing on me, two other people came out. I had no chance now. "Aww look at him! He's so cute when he's scared…"

I wasn't scared I was petrified. Please someone just happen to come in! the two goons dived at me. I managed to punch one in the stomach and fight off the other. I kicked one in the head knocking him out before I did the roundhouse kick to the other.

Johnny was surprised, for a minute before I drop kicked him in the face knocking him out as well. If only there was alcohol then I'd pour it on them so no one could believe their story when they woke up. I was in shitloads of trouble now as I turned to see the guard that threatened me two weeks ago standing at the doorway, for a split second I felt like five years old being caught with my hand in the cookie jar.

I was whipped again and sent to solitary. This time I couldn't sleep because of the pain.

I went straight to the infirmary after the morning beating. Dr Conway put that nasty stuff on my back which does heal it up quickly. When Emma arrived to see me I was ecstatic, seeing Emma everyday didn't bore me it gave me something to look forward to everyday.

She was outraged when I was beaten for defending myself and couldn't wait for me to get out of here.

"Why do they treat you so bad?" Emma asked angrily, I felt her pain in fact I still think I felt my own.

"Who the inmates or the guard?" I asked inquisitively.

"The guard, stuff the inmates their supposed to hate everyone."

"I reckon the guard thinks he's inferior to everyone else because he has freedom and we don't, and he probably thinks he's supreme because he orders around a bunch of criminals-"

"Your not a criminal" Emma interjected sharply.

"Being in here makes you feel like one" I pointed out. "Even if I did nothing wrong this place makes you feel unwanted like you are a criminal"

"Your not unwanted. Me, Delia, Ash, Brock and Misty still want ya back!" I smiled, for the first time I did feel loved.

I shared a hug with Emma when my time was up and once again I had to push her to get her out the door.

***

Finally it was my last day, I'll never forget the impact this place had on me, and none of the impact was good. I might still be the good, happy-go-lucky person after this but apart of me feels ripped apart.

The last few hours flew to my enormous relief, but tomorrow I'll be sitting in a courtroom pleading for my life back.

Delia Emma Ash Brock and Misty were waiting for me at the gates I was swamped in a group hug. For now I was free something I had been wishing for a month. Now I had it I felt like I was flo- no I wasn't floating anymore, the saying goes "what goes up has got to fall" and I fell, I wasn't going to float like I had before for fear of it all crashing down on me again. Prison stored a lot of fear in me. But with everyone here right by my side I know my fears are illegitimate.

Emma's hand grasped mine. I pulled back my hand and hugged her, she had done a lot for me in the past month, I wanted to show her that.

I think she got it because she whispered. "Your welcome."

Delia came to my house, oh god it was great to be home. I crashed on the lounge and closed my eyes in alleviation.

Suddenly I yelped as someone threw a pillow at my face. Emma was the culprit. "Get up we want to sit down too!"

"Grr!" I growled jokingly Emma chuckled. I got up and immediately Delia and Ash sat down, it was a three seater so Emma and Brock settled on the arms of the lounge. I grappled Emma for the pillow chucking incident. She shrieked with surprise trying to fight out.

"Delia help me!" Emma cried, out of the corner of my eye I saw Delia give a cheeky grin. I let go of Emma with a cry of shock, Delia was tickling me, Emma joined in and so did everyone else. I pleaded for mercy which didn't get me anywhere, I feigned asthma and they stopped.

"Ha! I was joking!" I shouted as I jumped up and tore away. Everyone made chase right there I felt a million bucks. (I only wish I had a million bucks).

After a hearty dinner, fettuccini and chicken … I craved proper food then that bucket of vomit looking shit back at the prison.

I went to bed that night thinking of the trial the next morning.

**To Be Continued…**

**How did you like that chapter? Jeff being thrown in prison? If you wonder how I know about what prison is like… I have a parent in prison so I asked her how it is. If you liked it in Jeff's point of view then I share it, I loved writing in Jeff's point of view because he is so sensitive and has a different perspective on life (Just like me). Next chapter is the trial and prepare for lots of suspense! I cant believe I'm going to do chapter 15! Its amazing!**

**Anyways I have to write it if you want it!**

**Keep Reading!**

**PikaDarkness.**


	15. The Trial

Blaze Of Glory

PikaDarkness

Chapter 15

The Trial

Waking up early, Jeff had an enormous amount of fear in him. The trial was today and he could very well be going back to prison. There was a knock on his door. Jeff told them to come in, Emma entered looking a bit sheepish.

"Woke up early too huh?" Jeff asked grinning. Emma nodded, Jeff patted a spot on his bed and Emma sat down right next to him.

"It's 3am" Emma said.

"What?!"

Emma nodded. "I woke up from fear, just like you."

Jeff lightly shoved Emma, "What are you scared about?"

"You going back to jail." Emma looked down at the bedcovers sadly, Jeff felt bad again, a fourteen year old shouldn't be seeing their father fight for freedom like this. Jeff put an arm around Emma's shoulders bringing her in for a one armed hug.

"Don't worry I am not going back there."

Emma looked up. "You don't know that, what if their like the policeman who called the story a load of shit? You'll be gone 12 years!"

"Emma don't think of that right now, lets just go back to sleep hoping for the best" Jeff kissed the side of her forehead. Emma was still looking down at the bed. Emma didn't want to go back to bed, she couldn't. Jeff sensed that.

"Look you can go to sleep here alright? I don't think you'll look good going in the court room with bags under your eyes."

Emma got under the blankets, falling asleep in minutes, Jeff knew she dropped off because of her change of breathing, and he closed his eyes and went to sleep too."

***

The court room filled, Delia, without Jeff knowing, had gotten a lawyer for him. Jeff's stomach was in knots. Emma was seated beside him. So was the lawyer a female, fierce looking female by the name of Rosella.

Suddenly the judged banged the big hammer, Jeff jumped and grasped Emma's hand.

"Alright this court is now in session, the accused please stand."

Jeff got up.

"Sit down." Jeff did so.

"Mr Hardy, accused of murdering Frank Fulton, on the 23rd of August, the weapon of the crime was this green fold out knife." A guard that looked familiar to the one in the prison held it up for the jury to see.

"Lawyer James Ridgeway please step forward." A man from the table across from them stood up. Walking to the middle of the room he made a speech.

"Breaking and Entering is a crime… but so is murder, this man" he pointed at Jeff. "Might have been 'defending' his daughter, but he told her to go outside now didn't he? So what was he protecting then? Himself? I for one don't think so. This man -a petty criminal…" Emma tightened her grip on Jeff's hand with a look of pure anger. "Murdered a man… one month isn't enough for a crime so evil it takes a lot of selflessness to commit. I now call on Emma Hardy to the stands, Emma was stunned that he wanted her up their but got up and sat in the box regardless.

"Miss Hardy, do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do" Emma said a little bored. No-one caught that except for Jeff who tried to hide a grin.

"Miss Hardy" James asked pacing infront of her hands met behind his back. "How would you describe you father?"

"A good honest man, convicted of a crime he didn't commit. He is a wild caring person who wouldn't kill anyone, provoked or not, he wouldn't kill anyone."

"But you were outside when the murder was committed how can you possibly know if your father did it or not."

Emma considered that for a moment.

"Tell me sir, do guilty people cry about crimes? Or do they savour the feeling of the crime they did? Or do the innocent cry the wrongly accused people who are suffering for something they never did?"

Everyone was stunned at her choice of words.

"My father has been crying, innocent cry, the guilty don't that's how I know sir. And if he did murder the man, why did he call the police to try to explain and sort everything out hoping it all turns out ok?"

"No further questions."

The judge looked at Rosella. "Do you wish to cross examine?"

"I do sir"

Rosella got up. "What were you doing when the man came in?"

"Me and my father were mucking around throwing popcorn, I tipped the bowl on him and ran upstairs into my room, that's where the man appeared." Emma seemed to answer these questions so flawlessly for someone who was so scared mere hours ago.

"When your father was fighting the man… did he show any sign of wanting to kill?" Rosella asked with concern.

"No, he was acting in self defence he may have thrown punches ma'am but no he didn't and wasn't aiming to kill."

"I call Jeff Hardy to the stands." Emma quickly got off the seat and walked to the table and sat down, watching Jeff sit down.

"Do you…?"

"I do."

Rosella looked at Jeff.

"What happened after you sent Emma outside?"

Jeff licked his lips before speaking "The man was swinging the knife at me wildly, I grabbed his wrist but never got the knife out of his hands, he threw punches to my midsection when he figured out I wasn't going to give up he said 'the worst is yet to come' then pulled his hand from my grip. I tensed up thinking this was it my time had ended, but I was bewildered when he put it in himself instead."

"Mr Hardy tests were done and your fingerprints are on the knife too"

Jeff nodded. "They would be because when he died I wrenched the knife out of him, I didn't want to see him die and I thought he might've had a good chance of survival, but he died so I left him there to go find Emma."

Rosella nodded. "No further questions."

"Would you like to cross examine?"

"Yes your honour."

James got up with a cocky expression on his face.

"Is it true your wife is dead."

"Yes it is sir." Jeff was wondering why this was brought up.

"And correct me if I'm wrong… you were supposedly were at work?"

Jeff nodded. "I was sir."

"Well it seems to me you could've lit that fire that claimed your wife's life almost taking your child's with it."

Jeff jumped back, stunned and severely hurt. Why would he want to kill Andrea?

"I-I would never-"

"And you enjoyed the feeling of the murder so you decide to give it one more shot?"

"No!" Jeff had tears strolling down his face. "I would never try to kill anyone, not my wife not my child not a stranger!"

"If you ask me… it fits, murder your wife… love the feeling so much you go at it one last time."

"I would NEVER! Kill anyone!"

"Objection your honour!"

Emma wanted to hurt this lawyer, tears were cascading down Jeff's cheeks, Emma couldn't bear to see it, and Jeff try to murder Andrea and her? How idiotic, Jeff loved Andrea and her and he had never hurt them in any way.

"You think because I was out the night the fire happened that I wasn't in the fire too that I started the fire? You know what? Someone had to work being a gentleman I made that person myself Andrea took care of Emma while I worked to get money to live off! Does that sound like a murderer to you?" Jeff had snapped. "Does a murderer try to save someone who committed suicide while fighting with someone? Does a murderer call the police and try to explain everything and try to fix things? Because if it does to you then were all murderers… murdering different things, freedom, loyalty, friendship, bravery, family, love, sports, school the list goes on."

Emma felt an overwhelming feeling of pride towards Jeff. He may not know but he just said all the things that could put him in the clear.

"No… further questions." James was shocked, Jeff got up from his seat and walked back down to his seat meeting Emma's tight hug as he sat down.

"We now ask the jury to make their decision."

Everyone got up and left Jeff and Emma followed, lunch break.

"Dad you were amazing!" Emma cried leaping in Jeff's arms again. "You've got it in the bag!"

"Me? What about you and your 'Guilty people don't cry' stuff? That shoulda convinced them no doubt!" They were in a hyper mood.

"I cant believe that bastard tried to pin Mum's death on you…" Emma shook her head.

"Desperation, he was acting on desperation." Jeff shook his head too.

When lunch break was over everyone sat back in their seats.

"Jury have you come up with a decision?"

A lady in a blue cardigan stood up "We have your honour…" Jeff grasped Emma's hand who rubbed his with her thumb.

"We find the accused, Mr Jeff Hardy…"

The dreadful pause. Emma couldn't bear the suspense.

"… not guilty."

Emma and Jeff hugged each other so tight they could strangle each other.

"You did it!" Emma said happily. "You did it!"

"No Emma!" Jeff contradicted. "We did it!"

They were over the moon with happiness, Jeff wasn't going back to prison! He was free!

When they got outside they started jumping and whooping.

"Power of Hardy washes over AGAIN!" Jeff shouted putting a gun sign in the air.

"Once again Jeff manages to squirm out a dangerous situation, Jeff how do you feel?" Emma was acting like a commentator.

"First of all to you its dad not Jeff! second I feel GREAT! WOOOO!" Jeff and Emma was laughing. "When you're a Hardy TIME TO GO PARTY YEEAAHHH!"

"Dad you an alcohol with a side dish of hyper doesn't go well but who cares!"

"Alright guys settle down." Delia said shaking her head smiling at their playfulness.

"Yeah…! Your not even away from the court yet" Ash pointed out, grinning.

"AWW DON'T RUIN THE FUN!" Jeff started dancing to no music. "PARTY!"

Ash laughed as Jeff forced him to dance, Emma joined in.

"Hey guys!" Emma shouted grabbing their attention. "Watch this."

And she back flipped twice landing on her feet.

"Holy shit!" Jeff cried.

Now it was onto the partying.

**To Be Continued…**

**Short chapter ends in a funny way! LOL! I had fun writing this chapter. Not much to say except review and enjoy.**

**Keep Reading**

**PikaDarkness. **


	16. When Love Finds Two Hearts

Blaze Of Glory

PikaDarkness

Chapter 16

When Love Finds Two Hearts

The car ride home (in Delia's car - remember Jeff's car is trashed) was a joyous, Delia was driving as she knew in Jeff's state he wouldn't be able to control the car for more then a few minutes.

Jeff had the kids riled up, now the car was shaking as they jumped around in their seats it looked very weird for a pedestrian to see a car jump violently up and down while in motion.

"Settle down!" Delia shouted, that didn't do a thing. "You can walk!"

Jeff unbuckled his seatbelt the same time Emma did.

"How do you guys do everything at the same time like that?" Misty asked.

Jeff and Emma looked at her. "Do what?" They asked at the exact same time.

"That, doing and saying everything at the same time."

Both Jeff and Emma shrugged.

"Well Delia this is our stop! We'll walk!" Jeff smiled, Delia locked the doors.

"Yeah right, I was kidding! You'd probably start I riot."

"That is the general idea" Emma pointed out, Jeff hi5'ed her. "Scare the shit out of people so they gang up…. Dream comes true"

Everyone laughed.

They stopped at a supermarket to pick up some supplies, Emma had to drag Jeff out of the car, and he was scared people would stare at him because he was arrested.

"No-one is going to stare alright? Their not going to look twice." Emma soothed, managing to get Jeff out of the car.

"It-it just feels weird to be out here…" Jeff muttered, indeed once your in prison you figure you don't belong in the outside world. "L-like I'm out of place or something…"

Emma smiled sadly. "You're not out of place dad, your just confused now, don't worry."

Jeff's head subconsciously shrank into his shoulders, Emma felt very bad for him. When they walked into the supermarket Jeff muttered. "Just let me go back into the car…"

"No dad, see their not staring at you."

Suddenly someone screamed, Jeff looked up. Their neighbour was pointing at Jeff with a look of horror on her face. Jeff pulled his arm back and ran to the car. Emma gave her neighbour a disgusted look before taking off after him. Their neighbour Josephine had no right to do that, Jeff wasn't hurting anyone.

Jeff was in the front seat, crying hard and pulling his hair, rocking back and forth. Emma's heart broke when she saw this.

"Dad! Dad settles…! It's alright! Shh…" Emma tried to soothe him but was unsuccessful. Emma grabbed his shoulder's "Stop! Dad its ok! Josephine is an asshole don't listen to her!"

Jeff was beginning to calm down. His sobbing hadn't stopped. Emma hugged Jeff letting him cry on her if he wanted or needed to.

"I-I told you… I was… out of place…" Jeff choked. Emma pulled him forcefully away.

"You're not out of place. You hear me?! It's because Josephine saw you being taken by the police! She doesn't know about anything that transpired other then that! There was nothing on the news or radio so don't worry about it either." Emma was gently shaking Jeff, trying to get the message through to him. Jeff looked at her before pulling her into a hug, silently weeping on her shoulder. Josephine walked by their car, she looked at Jeff weirdly. Emma cracked.

"Why the hell did you scream at him?"

"H-he w-was…"

Emma filled in. "He was arrested for a crime he didn't commit!"

Josephine looked ashamed of herself. Sidestepping Emma she went to Jeff who looked up at her with red eyes. "I'm sorry." she meant it too.

"It's ok…"

"I didn't mean to give you any trouble…" Jeff nodded. Josephine smiled and walked off.

"See?" Emma said, Jeff smiled meekly.

"Foolish…" Jeff muttered, wiping his stinging eyes.

Emma put a hand on Jeff's shoulder. "No it's not foolish… you've been in prison and obviously you're not used to being back out here but you will be."

Jeff smiled, Emma graciously left him in the car, it was foolish to think he'd be comfortable and used to his surroundings when it used to be a prison, he was obviously frightened, Emma thought that whatever happened to him in their must have been bad.

When everyone came out, and got to the car, Jeff was lying in the backseat he had a firm, determined and remorseful glare on his face. Emma cautiously opened the door.

"Dad?"

Jeff looked over his head and smiled, sitting up and climbing into the front. Delia looked at Jeff seriously as she got into the car, Jeff met her gaze and understood what she was wordlessly asking.

"I'm fine." Delia held the gaze on him. "Really."

Delia sighed and started the car. She knew she wasn't going to get an answer from him but it was worth a shot.

Jeff was far from fine though… no one knew why at he was determined to keep it that way. After all he hid it since that motorbike crash and he was hopeful to keep the secret to the grave.

Emma sensed he was hiding something, but kept quiet. Although she made a memo to ask him later.

Getting to Jeff and Emma's house, everyone grabbed as many bags as they could carry. Jeff was the last to enter. Something caught his eyes and he looked up. Josephine was on her balcony looking directly at Jeff, then she clasped her hands and walked backwards.

"Dad, are you alright?" Emma asked, unfortunately she was a lot smaller in size compared to Jeff and standing infront of him did nothing. Emma pushed Jeff lightly and he looked down angrily. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" Jeff snapped "Look just because I space out doesn't mean anything is wrong!"

"Well sorry for caring dad!" Emma couldn't believe he was angry at a simple question.

"You should be, just get inside." Jeff pushed her hard towards the front door and grabbed her shirt and threw her in when she tripped over.

Emma was scared and refused to talk to Jeff afterwards. Everyone felt the stony wall erected between Jeff and Emma, they didn't look at each other nor speak to or about each other, if they accidentally bumped into each other they'd sidestep around and continue walking as if they hit furniture.

Dinner was unpleasant, Brock and Delia tried to get them to talk to each other but Emma just ignored them while Jeff stabbed at his food moodily. Ash and Misty looked at each other, a spat like this was something not even they had before even less seen between people who were extremely close for Father and Daughter.

Delia had enough. "Look this is ridiculous either you talk or we go home." Jeff didn't respond nor did Emma, who threw meatballs into the air catching half in her mouth and the others fell with a sickening splat on the floor.

Jeff had had enough of it. "Would you cut that out?"

"It's not hurting you. Besides what are you going to do about it? Use one of your new prison moves?" Jeff got to his feet and walked off, Delia was looking exasperatedly at Emma.

"Now why did you go say something like that?" Delia asked crossing her arms.

"Because I can!" Emma snapped back. Delia didn't get mad, Emma was just getting rid of her anger.

"I think you should apologise."

Emma knew she should, but she didn't want to. Emma got up from the table ascended the stairs and went straight to her room.

Jeff was crying in his room, Emma might not mean what she had said, but it hurt badly. Jeff slammed his arms on the wall burying his face in them as he cried. Everything seemed to be affecting him like this and he was sick of it. Why did this keep happening to him? Bad things do happen to good people but the only good thing that happened in his life was meeting Andrea and Emma coming into the world.

Emma… _oh shit! I forgot what I did to her this afternoon! I threw her around like a rag doll… I can't blame her for being angry at me… _Time to make things up.

Delia didn't leave, it was a matter of time before they made up, she knew Jeff and Emma enough to know that they couldn't be mad at each other for long and someone had to amend things.

Jeff left his room, making his way to Emma's. He knocked and Emma called.

"Come in." Jeff opened the door. "Ugh what do you want?"

Jeff sat down on the bed. "To apologise."

Emma was a bit surprised, she thought he'd be in here to yell at her for what she said to him at dinner.

"When we came home from the supermarket, I had no right to hurt you like I did. I shouldn't have put my hands on you and throw you around I'm sorry."

"Dad it's ok, and I'm sorry for telling you to use a prison move on me, because while you've been in there I know you didn't pick up one prison characteristic."

Jeff and Emma hugged, happy to not be mad at each other anymore for them it wasn't easy to do.

"I think we should go downstairs, I don't think Delia will wait anymore." Jeff grimaced a little; Delia wasn't the patient kind.

"She's still down there?" Emma was amazed, she waited that long? "I agree we should get down there, she'll scream at us later if we don't."

Jeff laughed and the two made their way downstairs. Ash and Misty were having a spat in the lounge room, something about Ash being dense and Misty a stupid loser who's head was on fire.

"Hey, cut it out I don't wanna clean up your blood." Jeff said getting in between the two who glared at each other ominously, before looking away haughtily. Jeff chuckled and moved away from them finding it safe to do so. Delia was still sitting at the kitchen table, Brock was looking at stuff on the counter, the food maybe.

"If you want to make something you can, I'm not going to stop you." Jeff made the announcement that made Brock jump and break the cookie jar smashing it to pieces.

Jeff closed his eyes, that used to be Andrea's, oh well the garbage was its next resting place.

"I'm so sorry!" Brock cried, Emma ran over to help him pick it all up. "I didn't mean to break it!"

"Don't worry Brock it's just a cookie jar" Jeff said, "Things don't last forever."

Emma yelped, her hand was badly cut as Brock moved one of the bigger pieces sending another one into her palm cutting it from the top of her index finger to her wrist. Emma got up elevating her hand.

Jeff was over there in a flash, forcing her to let him look at it.

"Ah!" Emma cried as she opened her hand up Jeff cringed and took her over to the sink to wash the blood away. Then he went to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bandage and gently wrapping it around Emma's hand.

"There could be glass still in there, but we'll have a look tomorrow." Jeff said as he gently put the end of the bandage into the top bit that covered her fingers.

"Alright." Emma put her hand back up to her chest, it hurt terribly.

Jeff looked back at the glass remains of the jar. "I'll pick that up later." he didn't want anyone else cutting themselves. Brock looked mad at himself. "Don't worry Brock it was an accident." Jeff said earnestly.

"Where'd you get it?" Brock asked, Emma looked up at him for even she didn't know.

"I got it for Andrea on Mothers Day, Emma was too young to get her a present so I bought one saying Emma got it."

Brock was horrified, he couldn't believe he broke it!

"Accidents happen Brock. Don't worry." Jeff assured quickly holding his hands out as though the power of relaxation would shoot out from them.

Brock still didn't look happy or anything that involves smiling, he had just broken something that reminded the Hardy's about the deceased person who meant so much to them, he'd never forgive himself for it. To some it was just a cookie jar but to them it was something a little bit more special then something you put biscuits in.

Jeff ushered them away from the attraction, anymore cuts to someone and he'd be going crazy trying to find another bandage.

Ash and Misty were having a staring competition, for two kids that were 10 and 11 years old they were extremely competitive, Emma threw a cushion that rebounded from Ash to Misty knocking them back to earth. They looked at their spectators with angry looks, then their expressions changed to show confusion as they looked at Emma's hand.

"What happened?" Misty asked, pointing at the bandage.

"Brock smashed the biscuit tin and I cut myself trying to clean it up." Emma failed to mention it was Brock who cut her, probably sparing him from Misty. Ash shook his head and crossed his arms, glaring at Brock who had gone crimson.

"It's true what they say you always hurt the ones you-" Brock hastened to cover Misty's mouth.

Emma filled in. "Love."

Brock had gone so red he could be mistaken for an oddly shaped tomato. Little did Brock know that Emma shared his love. Only Emma was scared to display it for fear of losing him. She loved Andrea and she was ripped from her, Jeff hadn't gone yet but he would be one day, she didn't want to love someone too much in case they didn't share it, or was killed.

Brock and Emma were staring at each other, Everyone else's eyes were flicking back and forth from one to the other trying to make them blink but their gaze remained unbroken.

Jeff motioned for them all to leave the room, that's when Brock and Emma started to talk.

"Emma look I-"

Emma held up her hand. "Don't bother trying to explain, I know what you're going to say."

"Do you? Or do you know what you want me to say?" Brock usually folded his arms at a statement like this but he didn't.

Emma was caught on the question.

"Alright what were you going to say?"

Brock took a deep breath. "I love you Emma, I always have since I met you. I hope you feel the same."

Emma was surprised, but she wasn't ready to handle a relationship just yet, she figured that Brock had a right to know.

"Brock I do feel the same way but I'm not ready for a relationship at the moment I don't mean any disrespect in that, its not you its me, I can't handle loving someone and knowing that it's only temporary."

Brock was a bit upset. "Alright."

"I'm sorry if I've hurt you…" Emma looked at Brock, looking into her eyes Brock noticed they backed up her statements.

"No its ok I understand where your coming from with this, I'm a patient guy, I can wait for you."

Emma walked up to Brock and kissed him on the cheek. "That was for being a good person and respecting my wishes."

"Gives me something to look forward to as well." Brock muttered and Emma giggled.

"I won't keep you waiting that long." and they hugged. Brock was happy to here her say she felt his love and was a bit sad to be kept waiting but he would no matter how much he hated to. "Before you know it we'll be together, you'll see."

"I can't wait for that day…"

"Me too."

Misty walked through the door as they parted, she cocked her head questioningly, Brock walked away and Emma just had to tell Misty.

When Emma finished they started giggling and talking like two girls looking at a poster of some hot celebrity and what they'd love to do to them.

"How long is it going to be till you both get together?"

"I don't know, I just want to feel ready with it before I do something about it."

"I wish Ash told me how he thinks…" Misty muttered looking sad. Emma patted her back.

"Ash might feel the same he just handles love differently, don't forget he's only 10."

"Yeah I know but I don't want to wait until I'm fifteen for him to tell me." Misty slapped her thighs.

"Misty, patience goes a long way, he's probably trying to figure out what that feeling in his stomach is before he can act on it"

"You speak like you're his sister." Misty pointed out.

"I know how guys work, I've been living with one all my life without a female figure around for a while." Emma became solemn. Misty looked at her with obvious sorrow, she had forgotten that Emma knew what it was like to lose someone. She decided to ask about it.

"Emma what was it like around here weeks after your mum died."

Emma looked at Misty

"It was hard, dad was upset for the longest time, if he dropped something or did something wrong he'd get angry, we were living with his parents for a while before we bought this house. I heard dad cry at night which was hard to hear." Emma felt tears burn her eyes. " Then we learnt to get on with our lives, dad stopped getting angry and crying and started becoming the best dad he could, I never went to school so we kept each other company we visit mums grave on Mothers Day and when mum's birthday comes dad used to shy away in his room, and I'd go upstairs to keep him company… its still not hard and is still like this."

Misty felt for the pair, this was heartbreaking to hear and to imagine how they felt would be nearly impossible.

"I shouldn't have asked, sorry"

"No it's ok…" Emma wasn't upset or angry about explaining what she went through, Misty was only asking and she was fine with it.

Jeff walked through the door, Emma felt the sudden urge to hug him after remembering how he dealt with Andrea's death. She did so.

"Wh-what?" Jeff was startled… he hadn't done anything.

Emma didn't reply, she just hugged him. Jeff slowly hugged back he was coming to terms with not being in trouble.

"What did you hug me for?" Jeff asked once Emma let him go. Misty had left when Emma got up.

"Misty asked me about seven years ago… I only just recalled how we suffered, especially how you took it." Emma poked his stomach making him grab her hand, he didn't worry about her other hand; she couldn't use it.

"Well it was a tough time, how else was I supposed to take it?" Jeff asked raising his eyebrows.

"You couldn't take it any other way, you dealt with it the only way you know how."

"You were the one who was spacing out on me anyways, that made me remember you were in the fire too." Jeff shook his head. "Well like I said before, at least one of you made it out."

Emma nodded, she knew what she said the first time Jeff said that. "The wrong one" which resulted in Jeff getting angry and then her explaining exactly how her mother had died, she still remembered the look on his face. The last few months - around 6 to be exact- had been stressful but full of surprises. Being hit by a car, throwing the phone and being in hospital, running away, being hit by a truck, almost dying, Jeff going to jail; it was the biggest six months ever. Emma was snapped out of her reverie by Jeff tapping the side of her face.

"Emma are you all right?" Jeff had bent down and gazing into Emma's vacant eyes.

Emma jerked back to reality. "What?" Emma asked thoroughly shot with this.

"You spaced out… what's wrong?" Jeff asked, he felt something bother her, for it was written on her face.

"Just the last six months, we've walked away from bad situations when is one going to have a major impact on us?"

"I think jail was an impact." Jeff said reasonably, he remembered his first full day out which was the trial and how heavy his conscience had been, and how it still is when he steps out on to the street.

"Not that impact."

Jeff suddenly understood. "Impact of death?"

Emma nodded.

Jeff ran his hands through his hair, thinking of how he was going to try and quell this subject.

"Emma, one day it might, but don't think of it until that day. It might not come anyways… Maybe this is just practice for something bigger."

"What bigger thing might that be?" Emma tilted her head to the side looking at Jeff thoughtfully.

"I don't know, but with what we've been through that just might be the case." only Jeff's eyes swivelled to the ground before he looked back up at her with a 'that's all I got' smile which was returned with a grin.

"How do you know how to stop me worrying about things?" Emma asked, gently tapping Jeff's face acting as if she slapped him.

"I just know you" Jeff then began tickling Emma for 'hitting' him. Emma protected her midsection with her arms and knee, twisting to the side proving to be a successful escape. Jeff put a hand to Emma's cheek rubbing it with his thumb.

"I have a question to ask."

Jeff looked at her inquiringly. "What might that be?"

Emma put her face infront of Jeff's ear and whispered something.

"Oh I don't know…"

"What's holding you back?" Emma asked, looking confused.

Jeff licked his lips. "Well I was with Andrea for life, asking Delia… it just seems wrong…"

"Did you say 'till death do us part' at your wedding." Emma asked, if he didn't there was something seriously wrong there.

"Yes I did-"

"Then there shouldn't be anything wrong."

"I also said forever and always." Jeff muttered, "I didn't expect she'd die at 22. 4 years after we got married seven years after you were born."

Emma engulfed Jeff in a hug as his expression changed to grief.

"Dad, mum would've wanted you to move on… you've done your best so far but she would want you to move on completely."

"I can't just forget her Emma." Jeff murmured, Emma pulled out with her hands on his shoulders.

"No-one is asking you to, just to find the happiness you had with mum."

Jeff smiled.

"Love cant be replaced, especially one that's true… when you find true love you find out how hard it is to loose it then you have to pick up all the loose ends and try to move on the best you can- Emma I cant do this a second time, once was enough! I-I can't do it again! Losing Andrea was bad, and j-just risking it all again- it's too hard!- I can't do it, I can't do it… I've got to- to get love out of my life like this… I can't do it I can't handle it, its too wrong!"

Jeff was freaking at this point. Emma hastened to settle him.

"Dad! Look no-one is going to make you ask Delia, it was merely a suggestion, but it looks like I've located something you've cooped up. Why don't you just tell me all about it? You told me once I can talk to you about anything, its time for me to return the favour."

Jeff couldn't believe how relieved he felt to get that off his chest, he didn't notice the abnormal bump that was covering his heart and squashing it.

"You know what… why don't I tell you the beginning of the relationship, from start to finish? I'll leave some unimportant details out but you deserve to know everything."

Jeff sat Emma down on the lounge before sitting on it himself, Emma turned to face him crossing her legs and bringing them close to her. Jeff faced forwards staring at the wall.

"When I met Andrea…"

**To Be Continued…**

**Aww! Don't you just hate me when I leave it at an important point in the story? Don't worry, the next chapter will be up with this one so you wont hate me for too long and you can quell you urge to know! **

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed my story and the ones yet to review, the support is wonderful and is greatly appreciated and is still needed, I have a lot more to put in to this story, and the sequels to come and the prequels I need a lot more support. But just saying you liked it and wish me to continue is motivating, if you want you can flame on a couple of parts and give me some feedback on something you want in the story like an emotional death scene for Jeff and Emma, a family friend or they've lied about not having any other family and one of Jeff's parents was alive… hey that gives me an idea! Stay tuned to find out what the idea is it should be in chapter 19 to 21 and reveal some deep emotional secret locked within Jeff, and there is another secret of his to be revealed around 23 to 24. It is kind of like the last Harry Potter book where ends met and things go forward from that. This is one dramatic story if you ask me. By the way now I'll have to change the prequel to what happened before Andrea's death to what happens in the seven years. Oh well, at least I didn't write it yet!**

**Keep Reading**

**PikaDarkness **


	17. Its Moments Like These You Don’t Forget

Blaze Of Glory

PikaDarkness

Chapter 17

Its Moments Like These You Don't Forget

Jeff licked his lips and began the story.

"When I met Andrea it was my first day in High School…"

"**Alright sweetie!" Danielle kissed Jeff's forehead as she saw the bus round the corner three streets away. "Be good and have a great first day!" **

"**I will mum." Jeff felt a hand on his back, he turned to see his father gazing at him with love and pride.**

"**I'm proud of you sport, do well and have fun." Jerry smiled, Jeff hugged him. **

"**Thanks dad, I will! I promise." **

**The bus was at the corner of their street in minutes, Danielle and Jerry quickly gave him their last minute reminders before walking off.**

**Jeff felt a twinge of worry, what if he didn't fit in? What if the kids at school didn't like him? He was off to Hillsworth High, supposedly the best high school in the country, that didn't quench his fear of the kids being the worst. **

**Boarding the bus Jeff dipped his new bus ticket in the machine, taking the chance to look around. People were throwing bits of paper up the back, and all the seats were taken. Jeff took back his ticket and slowly made his way up the bus to find someone who looked nice to sit down next to. **

**He spotted this girl with black hair who had earphones in, listening to a walkman. Jeff cautiously lowered himself into the spare seat. The girl stopped listening to her cd and smiled at him.**

"**First day?" She asked. Jeff nodded meekly, she smiled warmly at him. She held out her hand which he shook. "I'm Andrea Campbell."**

"**Jeff Hardy." Jeff smiled. **

**Andrea looked away thoughtfully. "I like that name!" Jeff blushed. **

"**Andrea heads up!" called a female voice. Andrea looked up, someone's vegemite sandwich was coming down on them.**

"**Jeff watch out!" Andrea cried, too late it came down on Jeff's head.**

"Are you for real?" Emma asked, Jeff blushed.

"Yeah it was real, smelled like vegemite for the rest of the day.."

**Andrea cringed and pulled the sandwich from Jeff's hair, then threw it off where it stuck to the back door. "Well go try and wash it off at school…"**

**Jeff nodded, a bit embarrassed. **

**The bus stopped and let on two boys, they obviously knew each other, they looked around Jeff's age.**

"**Hey, don't be shy… we're friends right?" **

**Jeff smiled. "Friends."**

**Andrea ignored his vegemite smell as they talked. Andrea was in year 8 she was popular but down to earth. Popularity wasn't a thing with her. Jeff was a daredevil when he told her all the things he did and places he went to do them she was amazed. **

"**You didn't ride a bike off a gorge did you?" Andrea moaned, she really liked him he had a carefree lifestyle. **

"**Yeah no safety lines or anything and there was a lake thing at the bottom, my bike hit the edge and I found just how cold that water was. Broke my arm but it was worth it, I experienced something amazing.""What falling?" Andrea asked, Jeff laughed.**

"**No… flying, I was free when I soaring through the air, its something hard to explain but when your in the air its mind-blowing." **

"**I like your view on life…" Andrea looked at her bag. "You find things extraordinary… you don't care how you come out of it you just do it. that's something a lot of people wont do."**

"**There is nothing to be afraid of anyways, it might be a live or die situation to a lot of people but to me its live or live with regret." Jeff didn't know how to explain how easy it was to talk to her with other people he'd have to watch what he said but he was able to talk without hesitating. **

"**I cant believe how selfless you are…" Andrea shook her head smiling.**

"**Is that good or bad?"**

**Andrea looked at him with a 'what do you think' expression which made him chuckle.**

"**Good, silly. Look it means you don't care about yourself, you just care about everything else." **

**Jeff smiled, that was praise he never got about anything not how well he did at school his grades, sports, how smart he was. He wasn't praised on anything because it just… wasn't good enough. **

**The bus had pulled up at the school in no time. Jeff's bright blue eyes were now filled with fear. Andrea nudged him.**

"**Don't be scared! I'm here to help you."**

**Jeff got up from his seat, at least he had the height advantage over age. **

"**Thanks…" **

"**What are friends for."**

**Jeff couldn't believe how lucky he was that he chose to sit next to her on the bus. **

**They remembered Jeff having the vegemite in his hair and went to wash it out, it came out just not the smell.**

"**Hey! Evan!" Andrea called, this muscled kid stopped and looked at Andrea. "You have any deodorant?" Evan nodded and pulled out deodorant the brand was lynx. Andrea caught it when he threw it and handed it to Jeff, he sprayed it on himself and gave it back to Andrea who capped it and gave it back to Evan.**

"**Thanks!" **

"**Hey baby…!" came a sly voice. Andrea turned around with a fierce expression. **

"**For the last time Bret, I am not your baby! We broke up last year!" Andrea pushed Bret's hands of her sides.**

"**Aw come on you know you want me." Then to Jeff's infuriation he tried to kiss Andrea, who tried to force him off.**

"**Hey!" Jeff shouted pushing Bret away. "Leave her alone!"**

**Bret got mad and punched Jeff in the face. Jeff crashed into the brick building behind the bubblers, he clutched his face then he tackled Bret and they got into a fight which Bret dominated sending upper cuts to Jeff's face before dragging him up and running him back into the wall. **

**Andrea screamed at Bret to stop hurting Jeff, who was bleeding. Bret laughed and walked away with a bounce in his step.**

**Andrea bent down and examined Jeff. "Ouch… your bleeding," Andrea helped Jeff to his feet. "Lets clean that up." and then she supported him to the sick bay to get it cleaned up.**

**The nurse was a plump woman with a kind face and wiry hair, she stopped the bleeding and wrapped a bandage around Jeff's cut wrist. They left as soon as the bell went. Jeff was called over by a teacher screaming for year 7's. **

"**Bye! See you at recess!" Andrea called, waving goodbye.**

"**Yeah see ya!"**

**And with that Jeff entered the hall. It was huge with an upper landing that was homing PE equipment. Chairs lined the hall with timid year sevens sitting on them, Jeff took a chair, the row was otherwise vacant. Jeff put his blue school bag on the ground (It was blue because Danielle wanted one to match his eyes- she adored looking into them and he was the only one in the family with blue eyes). As the hall gradually filled the woman who looked like the principal stood up. **

"**Welcome to Hillsworth high!" Her voice had a stern and do not mess with me ring about it. "I hope you find your time here the most pleasant. My name is Mrs March, I am your principal and I am here to assign you your timetables and class. You will come out the front to get them." **

**The long list started with 'Audrey Kingston. 7c."**

**Jeff was called, he stood up and put his head down practically power walking to the front without the weird arm movement. His class was 7w, a high class. **

**When they all got their timetables they were sent away to find their classes, Jeff had H.S.I.E first it was in room 10. Jeff figured it was on the ground floor, so he ran speedily into the building. Room 10 was on ground floor and he was the first to get there. **

**Jeff knocked on the door and the teacher looked up. **

"**Sit down." Jeff did so, taking a seat up the back. It was a good 15 minutes before the classroom filled up.**

**When it was filled the teacher began the lesson.**

"**I am Mrs Starnick, this semester you shall be learning ge-og-ra-phy." everybody yelled and covered their ears as her stick loudly scratched the chalk board. "Who can tell me what geography is? You!" Mrs Starnick pointed the stick at Jeff. "Come write up here what it means.**

**Jeff got up and walked to the chalkboard. **

"**The study of earth's physical features" Mrs Starnick read Jeff's neat writing. "Good spot on!"**

"**Nerd."**

"**What a nerd…" **

**The kids in his class muttered to each other, Jeff would've been smiling at the praise but being called a nerd hurt, he was very sensitive to these kinds of things. **

**When class finished, Jeff went to the bubbler for a drink. He didn't know Andrea was approaching him.**

"**Yahh!" Andrea grabbed Jeff's ribs and startled him. Jeff laughed hard as her fingers moved, tickling him.**

**Andrea still had a hold of him and she said, "Your ticklish aren't you?" **

**Thank god no-one was around. "No…"**

"**Uh huh," Jeff roared with laughter as she tickled him again. **

"**Ok ok! I am stop it! Stop it!" Jeff cried, Andrea stopped with a smirk on her face. **

"**You're the first guy I know that is that ticklish." Andrea shook her head. Jeff grinned. **

"**What and guys cant be sensitive?" Jeff challenged crossing his arms. Andrea held up her hands.**

"**No no, I meant the guys I know don't show any other side except their tough side. I hate that because you never get an insight in their personalities."**

**Jeff nodded now understanding. "So you like guys with another side to them?"**

"**Yeah.. But don't get any ideas I just met you."**

"**I wanted to know what you liked in a guy friend." Jeff said defensively. He laughed again as Andrea tickled him again and backed out of Andrea's grip. "Don't… please stop doing that!" Jeff begged, his pout worked on her. **

"**Aw don't do that! Its too cute!" Andrea pleaded, then hugged him. **

"She was just like you." Jeff smiled at Emma, who smiled.

**Jeff was amazed that Andrea was hugging him, she barely knew him for more then a couple of hours.**

"**Where do you live?" Andrea asked.**

"**Stevenson avenue." Jeff answered then gave her a suspicious look. "Why?"**

**Andrea shrugged. "I wanna come over, my parents fight a lot sometimes my dad hits mum-" she broke off looking horrified.**

"**He doesn't hit you does he? Don't worry you can trust me."**

**Andrea led him to a more secluded spot, the out of bounds area behind a shed. She lifted her shirt up and turned around, there was a massive bruise on her back. **

"**Oh my god…" Jeff muttered. He never thought he'd meet a person who was abused like this.**

"**This was in one of his drunken rages, I've never told anyone before, my friends aren't the people you can trust with these things- don't touch it!" Andrea gasped as he lightly put a finger on it. **

"**Sorry." Jeff cringed at it. Andrea lowered her shirt.**

"**He did that last week after I got 50 out of 100 in a math test he said it wasn't good enough, he hit me with his belt then one of his boots and I ended up with it, I had more marks but… their on my chest. I don't show anyone that part." **

"**You have to report him! You cant let him get away with it!" Jeff cried, Andrea looked down.**

"**it's just too hard Jeff, imagine reporting your father. Could you do it? Its betraying your parents!" Jeff interjected.**

"**Andrea he betrayed you the moment he laid his hands on you!" Jeff was shocked that she couldn't do it. **

**Andrea had tears in her eyes, "I cant do it yet Jeff!"**

"**Well you come home with me today I can show you were I live and if he does this again no matter if its midnight you come over alright?"**

**Andrea nodded. Then she engulfed Jeff in a hug who hugged back. There friendship was strong even if it was just hours old.**

'I'll skip the school day because nothing happens." Jeff said and Emma nodded, immersed in the story.

"**This is where you live?" Andrea was amazed, it was nothing like her hole- I mean home-. It was well kept and the garden was amazing.**

**Danielle was in the kitchen when Jeff walked in. She walked around the counter and hugged Jeff, **

"**How was school?" **

"**It was fine, I'm the class nerd because I know a lot of things, mum this is Andrea, she's my friend, a year older then me but still."**

**Danielle was nice to Andrea even though she wasn't that happy with Jeff making a friend with a female, but a friend is a friend none the less. **

"**Nice to meet you Mrs Hardy." Andrea said politely. Danielle nodded.**

"**Please call me Danielle." Andrea nodded courteously. **

**Jeff smiled at Danielle, she didn't take a liking to his other friends but she seemed to with Andrea. **

**Jeff beckoned Andrea to follow him. Jerry was in the living room, he stood up at the sight of his son.**

"**How was school sport?" Jerry rubbed his sons head.**

"**It was ok the class calls me nerd but I don't really care- dad this is my friend Andrea, she's a year older then me, we met on the bus when I sat down next to her, then we started talking and we became friends." **

"**Jerry Hardy pleasure to meet you." Jerry shook Andrea's hand. "Hope you know about my son's weakness of being tickled." Jerry started tickling Jeff who brought his arms across his midsection and turned to the side breaking Jerry's grip.**

"**I found that out at recess Mr Hardy, I was quite shocked really. I never met any guy who was ticklish- or displayed it either." **

"**Please call me Jerry." **

**These people were very nice, not at all like her parents. She couldn't bare to think of her drunk of a father and a drug addicted mother. Andrea was lucky to not have picked up either one of their life styles. **

"**Andrea I'll show you my room." Jeff grinned and ran upstairs Andrea following behind him.**

"**Again, not something you see with most guys." Jeff's room was clean. Not like the guys she knew she couldn't stand the stench of their rooms especially Bret's, but Jeff's had this deodorant smell about it and he had motorbike posters on his wall.**

"**I've been saving to get one of those, the bike I have is becoming worn out, had it for seven years" Jeff smiled at Andrea, "A bike is one thing a motorbike is another, they cost like a thousand dollars, I've got about seven hundred saved, mum pitched in when she saw I was babysitting when I was eleven, two years ago."**

"**You baby sit just for a bike?" Andrea asked, she couldn't believe he went to such lengths.**

"**Yeah, gotta work for what you want right?" Jeff crossed his arms and cocked his head glaring jokingly at her. One of his hats was on the table next to them and she picked it up and shoved it on his head and pushing him down on the bed, he got up quickly and took off the hat. **

"**Your unique you know that Jeff?" Andrea poked Jeff's ribs. **

"**No I didn't know, I thought I was just like everyone else." Jeff hunched his shoulders and looked down at the ground. "I've always been teased for being different, then I tell them what I do outside school and they have to see to believe, one of them dared me to ride my bike off a two storey building…"**

"**You didn't do it…?" Andrea moaned. **

**Jeff nodded, "Almost lost my life, they called me pussy because I almost died, I wanted to jump of a five storey building because the bullying got so hard." Jeff's voice was breaking. "I was being beaten up everyday to the extent where I begged mum not to send me back to school. I might do big stunts but fighting is never my thing I couldn't hurt anyone and still cant now, its too hard for me."**

"**So you just hurt yourself to deal with it all?" Andrea crossed her arms. She couldn't believe he'd just take it then take it all out on himself. **

"**I didn't know what else to do. It was all I was good at, risk taking, so I used it to my advantage to hurt myself." Jeff began to get teary eyed recalling it all. Andrea sighed and hugged him. **

"**Grr what did your friends think?"**

"**Nick was my only friend, we've known each other since kindergarten he begged me not to do it but I didn't listen to him." **

**Andrea decided to get off the subject because it clearly was hurting him. "Why don't I show you my place?" **

**Jeff looked up. "Ok, lets ride my bike."**

**Running outside Jeff grabbed his bike and got on it making room for Andrea, who climbed on and hesitantly put her hands around his waist, Jeff put a foot on the ground and grabbed Andrea's arms and put them fully around him. For some reason he found it comforting, thank goodness Andrea couldn't see him blushing. **

**Andrea whooped once they sped off, riding down the hill. Jeff laughed, whooping too just for the pure pleasure of it. **

"**Faster!" Andrea cried**

"**I cant go faster! The chain will break!" Jeff cried back. **

**The chain was rattling now. Jeff looked at it suddenly it snapped, now they were going faster.**

"**Oh no!" Jeff screamed, Andrea screamed too, she noticed the chain fly off. Andrea buried her head into Jeff's back. **

**The bike was unable to be steered they crashed headlong into a telegraph pole. Jeff was hurt the most, in fact he was unconscious. Andrea got up on her knees and careened towards him.**

"**Jeff… wake up! Jeff wake up!" Andrea shook him desperately, impatiently brushing away her hair. "Jeff! Wake up!" **

**Jeff's head was bleeding. Andrea had to get help, she hated to leave him but she had to get his parents. She pushed herself up, not caring if her hand was on Jeff's chest then ran off not stopping when a stitch burned her side. **

**Andrea banged hard on the front door of Jeff's house. **

**Danielle and Jerry both answered it**

"**Please help the bike crashed Jeff's unconscious!" Andrea then ran off with Danielle and Jerry following. **

**When they reached Jeff his parents ran faster. Andrea was in tears. **

"**Jeff, honey wake up." Danielle pleading, she turned to Jerry, "Call the hospital." **

**Jerry got his mobile from his pocket and dialled 000. **

**Andrea looked at Danielle. "The chain broke off the bike, the bike couldn't be steered."**

**Danielle wasn't angry at her, the bike was old it had to have happened sometime.**

"**Alright thank you." Jerry closed his flip phone. "There coming." **

"**Honey… wake up…" Danielle went back to trying to wake her son. **

**The ambulance arrived 10 minutes after the call. They examined Jeff before loading him onto a stretcher. **

**All three of them - Daniel Jerry and Andrea climbed in as well. **

**Jeff wasn't waking up as the paramedic questioned his parents on his D.O.B and other personal stuff.**

**When they got to the hospital he was wheeled off, Danielle was in tears Jerry put an arm around her shoulders and led her over to the seats. Andrea followed, cautiously sitting down next to Danielle.**

"**You should get checked out too." Danielle whispered hoarsely looking at Andrea. "Your hurt as well."**

"**No, no I'm ok."**

"**Don't be silly dear come on."**

**So Andrea allowed herself to be led away. All her injuries consisted of was a concussion and minor bumps and bruises. **

**When the doctor confronted them all about Jeff he said, "He's in a coma, he hit his head hard on the pole when the bike crashed." **

**Danielle whimpered, Andrea's heart failed. A coma?! He could be unconscious for a very long time-**

"Hang on if you were unconscious how do you know all this stuff?" Emma asked confused. "You don't know what happened when you were out."

"I asked Andrea- sue me." Jeff and Emma laughed, Delia and the kids were leaving now, "Bye!"

"Bye!"

And they left.

"Come on keep going!" Emma pleaded.

"Alright but I'll skip to when I woke up." Emma nodded eager for the story to continue, talking about Andrea made her happy.

**Two weeks later Jeff woke up, Andrea was sitting by the bed, she wagged school almost everyday to come and sit next to him, Danielle and Jerry had to go to work and Andrea promised to call if he woke. **

"**Mmm" Jeff moaned. Andrea's head whipped up.**

"**Jeff! Are you ok?" She cried as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.**

"**Where am I?" Jeff asked, looking around, almost scared. Andrea interlocked her hand with his.**

"**The hospital, you've been in a coma for two weeks. Had all of us worried sick about you, we thought you might not wake up, your head injury was that serious."**

**Jeff was gaping, two weeks he had been out? He must be in a lot of trouble, from his parents and teachers.**

"**Am I in strife?" Jeff asked cringing slightly. **

**Andrea laughed. "No Jeff, but with your parents you'll be up for lots of kisses and probably a tickle time for this." **

**Jeff laughed, "Get me out of here." Andrea laughed as well. **

"**No can do, I think you deserve it." Jeff stared helplessly out the window.**

"**Mum's going to be ecstatic, I'm just worried about what she'll do to me."**

"**Well I'll call her and we can find out." **

**Jeff sat up then fell back down as his head swayed. "No no! Don't do that."**

"**Sorry I promised" Andrea got up ignoring Jeff's pleading. Within minutes she was back. "There coming."**

"**Oh no…" Jeff muttered, **

**Danielle and Jerry were indeed on there way in fact it was up to Jeff's hospital room.**

**When Danielle hurriedly pushed open the door she gasped, Jeff was indeed awake, Andrea laughed and backed away as his parents converged on him. **

**Danielle smothered him in kisses, one out of two happened. When Danielle let him go, she did tickle him. **

"**You silly boy!" Danielle criticised as her child rolled around laughing, Jerry joined in, Jeff felt like he was being tortured, his legs kicking out in a desperate attempt to escape. Andrea felt a twinge of jealousy; Jeff had the perfect parents while hers was a disgrace. **

**When they stopped tickling Jeff, they turned to Andrea. "Thank you for calling us." **

**Andrea nodded. "I keep my promises. Yours was no exception."**

**Daniel and Jerry nodded.**

"**I'll leave you guys alone…" Andrea walked to the door.**

"**No, no!" Jeff was quick to object Andrea turned to look at him weirdly. "You don't have to leave."**

**Andrea turned to his parents who nodded also. Andrea felt this unusual feeling of being wanted, she never felt needed before, only used. She settled down in a seat grinning happily. Jeff grinned back, he also wanted her to experience what a family is supposed to be like. **

**The doctor came in, the same one from two weeks ago. He smiled at Jeff when he found him awake. **

"You found out what doctor was yours from mum didn't you?"

"Yes I did, stop interrupting, we have a lot of people anxiously awaiting what happens!"

"Sorry!"

"**Ahh! Nice to see you in the land of the living young Hardy." The doctor smiled. "I'm Dr Bulstrode-"**

"WHAT?!" Emma shouted, "Was this the one that almost killed you and me?"

"Nah this was his father, killed under 5 people, one of the best the hospital had." Jeff shook his head. "Then brought a disgrace into the world… anyways"

"**- and I am just here now to run some tests, maybe we can let you go home if everything is alright."**

**Jeff nodded enthusiastically, eager already to get out. **

"**Don't be so keen!" Dr Bulstrode jokingly scolded, Jeff laughed. "Nah even I cant wait to leave this place."**

"**yeah… this place sucks the happiness out of everything," Jeff shook his head, Andrea slapped his knee.**

"**That's because there is no happiness in you anyways." Jeff laughed in an insulted tone. Andrea smiled victoriously. **

"**You know a lot about not having happiness…" Jeff said suspiciously, Andrea squeezed his knee, Jeff lunged forward, laughing, and broke her grip.**

"**Are you guys together?" Dr Bulstrode asked.**

**Jeff and Andrea shook their heads. "No, were friends." **

**Dr Bulstrode nodded. "But you do look like a great couple-"**

"**OK!" Jeff interrupted loudly, "Um…" Jeff blushed as his parents looked at him strangely. **

**Andrea gave him a queer eye as she slowly turned her head, this look scared yet amused Jeff, it was like she had something planned so he didn't know whether to laugh or run away- and that's if he could do it.**

**Lucky for him she didn't do anything. Yet.**

**Dr Bulstrode did the tests, then left, Jeff was feeling sick from staring into the torch light for too long. **

"**Jeff are you alright?" Danielle asked. Jeff rested back on the pillow and closed his eyes.**

"**Yeah, m fine." Jeff moaned lightly, "Just… tired."**

"**Yes after two weeks of sleeping we cant blame you." Andrea teased getting a weak laugh from Jeff. **

"**Get some rest sweetie." Danielle ran her hands through Jeff's hair lovingly. Jeff fell asleep not long later. **

"Aww getting too tired?" Jeff commented lightly as Emma put her head on his shoulder.

"No…" Emma muttered. "Keep going."

Jeff put an arm around Emma. "Uhh no, I'll keep going tomorrow."

"Aww but dad-"

Jeff silenced her. "Your tired, now please go to bed."

"Alright," But Emma fell asleep before she could move, Jeff laughed softly now he had to carry her to bed. Just great.

But he did so nonetheless.

"Sweet dreams…" Jeff kissed her forehead before walking out of the room.

***

"Are you going to tell the rest of the story?" Emma asked this first thing in the morning, disregarding her breakfast completely.

Jeff smiled, taking a bit from his pancakes. "Tonight" he said then pointed to her breakfast. "Eat."

Emma moodily picked at her pancakes.

"I never really thought you'd be interested in the story."

Emma looked up. "Dad why wouldn't I be? We never talk about mum at all, you make her practically disappear when your talking to me, I ask a question you change the subject."

Jeff looked at Emma and sighed. "I wasn't ready to talk about her, grief can last a while Emma, you should be happy I am talking to you about her at all."

Emma knew that but he shouldn't have blocked her out until now. "Seven years is a long time dad."

"When I finish the story then you'll find out why I couldn't talk about her for that long, god… when you get with your true love then you'll understand where I am coming from with this." Jeff shook his head and returned to his breakfast.

The weird thing with them is they acted like brother and sister sometimes instead of father and daughter.

The day went without any troubles, no one called no one came around.

"Alright get back to the story!" Emma insisted, when they settled back down on the lounge that night, this time Jeff was sitting like she was, legs crossed on the lounge and facing her.

"Alright where was I?"

"You fell asleep in the hospital."

Jeff nodded. "Well when I woke up…"

**Jeff blearily opened his eyes. Andrea was standing over him, arms filled with books.**

"**Hey there Jeffy" **

**Jeff smiled. "Oh great- a nickname."**

"**Haha, I got your timetable and took the liberty of collecting your class work for you, they said to get better soon and when I ran into a few of your classmates- well they want their nerd back the class is failing without you."**

"**Great." Jeff laughed. **

**Andrea laughed too. Jeff yelped as she dropped stacks of books on his legs.**

"**Sorry I couldn't keep carrying them." Andrea looked at him showing her teeth.**

"**Why are you here how come your not home?"**

**Andrea looked at him with annoyance. "I told you why on your first day!" **

"**Sorry, I forgot." **

"**Don't worry about it, I've been coming over here from school a lot, dad gets angry at mum now, god she's stupid! I mean why doesn't she leave him?!" Andrea burst out angrily slamming her fists on his bed.**

"**Andrea, she is scared, she's trapped in the house and when she says its over she'll be up for a beating." Jeff explained sternly. **

"**Yeah I know… but its hard to see her beat up and pretend like everything is ok! She should call the police, ring someone, or shoot him for Christ sakes mum doesn't deserve to be treated like this!" **

"**Your father will pay for what he did Andrea, they all do in the end." Jeff shook his head. "Time catches up with them, and they go crazy sometimes they go so crazy they-" Jeff put a thumb to his throat and slowly dragged it across.**

"**I hope that's what happens to him." Andrea gritted her teeth making her sentence come out muffled.**

"**When I get out I want to go to your house." Jeff put his hand on Andrea's.**

"**No, no you don't want to meet my father, he'll hurt you!" Andrea shook her head violently, she wouldn't let her father hurt Jeff. Not if she could help it.**

"**Andrea, I don't care!" Jeff seriously meant that. "look I wanna see your house, I wanna see Every. Little. Bit." **

"**Your going to regret this, I'm telling you now." **

**Jeff shook his head. "I'm going to regret not going."**

"**Well if dad beats you up I will say I warned you." Andrea shook her head.**

"**Haha! You got it wrong your supposed to say I told you so!"**

"**I'll say that to!" **

"**Damn…"**

*******

**Two days later Jeff was released. He was ecstatic. Jeff made hasty arrangements to go to Andrea's house that afternoon, Andrea's reluctantly agreed.**

**Andrea was a little embarrassed about where she lived, for a second he didn't see why, that was until they were standing infront of it.**

"**Well here it is." Andrea turned and walked away.**

"**Aren't I going to get a look-see?" Jeff asked pulling off his pout. Andrea sighed and grabbed his arm pulling him towards her house.**

"**Sweet pea!" This must be Andrea's mother, but she didn't look anything like her, this woman had wispy blonde hair which looked unwashed, she was pale and very skinny so her bones would show up when she moved. **

"**Hi mum…" **

**Andrea's mother looked from Andrea to Jeff, she sighed. "Who are you?"**

"**My names Jeff ma'am." Jeff smile vanished instantly when some man with alcohol stumbled down the hallway, Andrea pushed Jeff behind her as if protecting him while Andrea's mother stood infront of Andrea. **

"**You!" The man hit Andrea's mother. "Get outta the way!"**

**Mrs Campbell didn't move, so Mr Campbell shoved her out of the way where she crashed into the wall. Jeff really wantted to leave now, especially as Mr Campbell reached around Andrea and grabbed him pulling him out to face Mr Campbell. **

"**Who are you?"**

"**J-Jeff H-Hardy sir" Jeff gulped. Suddenly he was thrown into the wall. Jeff was shocked, what did he do? "Ah!"**

**Andrea helped him up quickly, then got him to the door. "Jeff, leave- no just go!" Jeff was pushed out the door he turned to see Andrea's tearful face, begging him to leave. She shut the door, in two seconds a scream went off before silence.**

**The door swung open to reveal Mr Campbell, he obviously wasn't finished with him. **

**Jeff backed away, falling down as his foot got caught in a pulled up tree root. Mr Campbell advanced on the terrified boy, who was crawling backwards trying to escape. **

"**Dad! No!" Andrea screamed as Mr Campbell started kicking Jeff. **

"**Chris no! Leave the poor child alone!" Mrs Campbell shrieked. Chris ignored her, there was an oilcan under the window, he grabbed it, it was still half full.**

**Chris poured it on Jeff, only getting his shirt, before he lit a match that was in his pocket, Jeff screamed, writhing around he did the stop drop and roll before he quickly threw off his shirt. It was still ablaze but thankfully not on his body, which was pretty badly burnt. **

"You were burnt?" Emma was appalled that this monster was her grandfather.

Jeff pulled up his shirt to show some marks that Emma mistook for bruises.

**Andrea raced to Jeff pulling him to his feet, Jeff allowed her to pull him off.**

"**Didn't I tell you he would hurt you?" Andrea asked angrily, supporting Jeff away.**

"**I didn't know he'd set me on fire!" Jeff retorted. Andrea sighed, shaking her head. She led Jeff all the way home.**

"**Stay here!" Jeff pleaded.**

**Andrea was sorely tempted. "will your mum let me?"**

"**She will once she sees my burns." Jeff assured. Andrea nodded.**

**Andrea knocked for Jeff. **

**Jerry answered it. "Oh my god! What happened?" he led his son inside with Andrea following, and sat him on the lounge. **

"**We-we went to Andrea's house…"**

**Andrea filled in. "My father is a raging alcoholic, he hits us and beats us up, but when Jeff came over, he beat him up and set him on fire." **


	18. Continuation Of Chapter 17

Blaze Of Glory

PikaDarkness

Chapter 18

Continuation Of Chapter 17.

"**Dad, no!" Jeff begged, his father just put a hand on his head before walking out the door. "At least let us come with you!"**

**Jerry looked at his son. "You're in no shape to come along!"**

"**Dad I'll be fine, I'll stay out of the way!" Jeff was certain on that one, if Mr Campbell had a full oilcan he wasn't going near him with a ten foot pole.**

"**Alright but stay in the car!" Jerry ushered his son towards him who grabbed Andrea's hand.**

"**Come on."**

**Andrea would definitely not be leaving the car if it showed up at her parent's driveway.**

**When they reached Andrea's house, Jerry locked the car doors. Jeff felt this endless pit of worry in his stomach. **

**Jerry knocked on the door, Mrs Campbell answered it, she looked like she was apologising for her husbands' actions.**

_**Dad please just walks back to the car! Just leave!**_** Jeff pleaded inwardly. Andrea's arm came over his shoulders gently, Jeff rested against her not minding the pain from his back.**

**Suddenly Mr Campbell came out, Jeff whimpered. Jerry was punched in the face. **

"**Dad!" Jeff attempted to get out of the car but Andrea restrained him. "Lemme go!" **

**Andrea didn't relinquish her grip. Jeff now had to watch his father being beaten…**

**But Mr Campbell's eyes swivelled to the car where he saw two terrified teenagers, one of which was his own and the one he set on fire. He rushed at the car and they screamed it was a sound that Mr Campbell couldn't live without. **

**Jeff prayed the windows could survive, unless he ripped the door off its hinges.**

**Mr Campbell punched through the window, pulling at the cap that unlocked the door, Jeff kicked out, his foot ended up in Mr Campbell's grip. Jerry was getting gingerly to his feet. Mr Campbell was twisting Jeff's ankle around as Jeff screamed in agony, Jerry broke his grip by smashing his weight into him.**

"**Unlock my door and start the car." Jerry muttered quickly, handing Jeff the keys. Jeff did as he was told, then as Jerry ran to the car, Jeff flung the door open and Jerry dived in and sped away.**

"**Are you guys alright?" Jerry asked Jeff and Andrea. They nodded. "Jeff how is your ankle?"**

**Jeff shook his head, "I don't know if its broken or twisted." **

**Andrea grabbed his leg and pulled it on her lap, she had experience with broken bones.**

**Jeff looked at her weirdly, she put a little bit of pressure on Jeff's ankle, Jeff gasped in pain, she touched another part of his ankle and Jeff yelled, pulling his leg back in.**

"**Your ankle is broken, you have to elevate it." Andrea pulled his leg back on her lap. "I promise I wont touch it!"**

**Jeff nodded, his ankle was really hurting now. The pain showed up in his face, Andrea rubbed his leg soothingly and a little bit subconsciously.**

**When they got back home Andrea supported Jeff inside, his broken ankle raised off the ground.**

**Danielle was sitting in the lounge room looking livid. "Where the hell have you been?" she didn't seem to notice the injuries her husband and son had.**

"**We were out trying to set things straight with Andrea's father." Jerry explained, he nodded for Jeff and Andrea to go into another room which they did.**

"**Oh but don't tell me huh Jerry?" **

**They had a screaming match which was heard from Jeff's room. Andrea had thought they were a perfect family, but right now, Jeff's parents were acting like hers.**

"**They do that a lot." Jeff commented, shaking his head. "Ah!" Jeff pulled away as Andrea pressed on his ankle. **

"**Sorry, but I have to push the bone back in." Andrea didn't want to but she had to. She grabbed Jeff's leg to make sure he didn't pull away.**

"**B-but you don't have to right?" Jeff stuttered, he really didn't want to be in that much pain.**

"**Yes I do."**

**Jeff braced himself as Andrea counted down from 3. Andrea pressed his ankle hard, Jeff was yelling, suddenly the bone cracked again and it popped back into place. **

"**That's it its over." Andrea smiled as Jeff sighed with relief and fell back on the bed. "Oh come on it couldn't have been that bad." Andrea ran her fingers over Jeff's stomach, he laughed and sat back up. **

"**It hurt, bad."**

**Andrea shook her head, she had to do this a lot with the bones her father broke on her mother and herself. But then again she was used to it, Jeff wasn't. **

"Dad could you at least skip a couple of years?" Emma asked, Jeff grinned at her. "This is longer then I thought."

"Well what do you expect?" Jeff asked crossing his arms. "I didn't just instantly fall in love with her, I thought you wanted to hear start to finish."

"Don't bother finishing, I know how it ended." Emma's smile faded. Jeff pulled her in a hug.

"Alright I'll skip to when Andrea was pregnant with you." Jeff gave in. "But I'm leaving out what we did to get you."

"Yeah, I think I know how you guys got me." Emma smiled, it was a gruesome thought, but she'd be doing that someday.

"Alright then."

**Jeff was sitting at the kitchen table, he had a can of soda in his hand as he listened to his mother and father argue yet again. **

**There was a knock on his door. Jeff got up to answer it. Andrea was at the door in tears. **

"**Andrea what's wrong?" Jeff pulled her in a hug. **

"**Jeff…I'm pregnant." Jeff felt his whole world crash. "You're the father." **

"**B-but how?" Jeff stuttered with the question, he led Andrea outside to talk, his parents overhearing wouldn't be good. "How are you pregnant?"**

"**We had unprotected sex Jeff. How could I not be?" Andrea sat down on the steps while Jeff leaned against a couple of wooden poles contemplating the predicament. "I'm not getting an abortion nor am I going to give the child away."**

"**Andrea your 16 and I'm fifteen in 7 months, we cant raise a baby!" Jeff looked at Andrea as if she were crazy. "I'm underage not to mention! We're to young!" **

"**Jeff I don't care about age! We're responsible-""Oh yes very responsible- look at the position we're in! if we didn't do what we did-"**

"**Are you regretting all this?" Andrea asked getting angry, Jeff was blowing this out of proportion. **

"**I don't regret it… I just- I thought I'd be a lot older when became a father, its scary being 14 and now be expecting a child in nine months!" Jeff was indeed scared about this all. **

"**Actually Jeff we did it two months ago…" Andrea left the sentence for him to pick up.**

"**Your two months pregnant?!" Jeff now slid down the poles and buried his face in his hands. "Oh god…"**

"**Hey, we're in this together, not to mention I'm carrying the baby." Andrea grasped Jeff's hand. "You might be young but I'm sure you wont be reporting statutory rape."**

"**Course I wont, I wanted it to happen." Jeff grinned. Andrea smiled back. "What are we going to name the kid?"**

**Andrea gave a cheeky grin. "If it's a boy how about Jeff Jr?"**

**Jeff shook his head. "Come up with something original." **

"**Well you decide then, its your kid too."**

**Jeff considered names for a moment. "How bout if it's a boy Matthew and if a girl… Emma?"**

"**Perfect Jeff." Andrea squeezed Jeff's hand. "Who knew you know how to pick babies names?" **

"**I didn't know I could anyways!" Jeff laughed, then he became sullen. "What are we going to do? You cant go to school, I cant either-"**

"**You can still go Jeff, I wont need help until I am five months along…" Andrea explained. "And instead of homework you'll be reading baby books which I'll buy today." **

**Jeff didn't mind reading books on babies, suddenly he wanted time to speed up, he wanted to see his child. Whoa… wasn't he the one who protested about being too young? shouldn't he be pleading with time to slow down?**

"**Do you reckon we should go tell your parents?" Andrea asked. Jeff shrugged, but inside he was in fear of how they'd react to their only son on his way to fatherhood in seven months. "Come on lets go tell them."**

**Jeff got up and helped Andrea to her feet, now he noticed how her stomach was growing.**

"**Mum? Dad?" Jeff called, squeezing Andrea's hand tightly. "Mum? Dad?" **

**They were in the kitchen… how ironic. Jerry looked up, frowning at his sons melancholy expression. **

"**What's wrong Jeff?" Now Danielle looked up. **

"**Can you come into the lounge room please?" Jeff's insides were twisting with fear. "I need to tell you something." Then he turned around and walked away. "Andrea could you go outside? I just wanna tell them on my own ok?"**

"**Alright." Andrea walked out the front door.**

**Danielle and Jerry sat on the lounge opposite Jeff. "Mum…dad Andrea's - pregnant- and I-I'm the father."**

**It all happened so fast, Danielle got up rushed at Jeff and began to hit him. "You! Stupid! Boy!"**

"**Mum! Cut it out! Mum that hurts stop it!" Jeff cried, trying to get away. Jerry allowed it to happen. There was a belt on the armrest Danielle began to hit Jeff with it. Jeff was crying in pain. "Mum stop!" **

"**No! You deserve this!" Danielle shouted at Jeff who cowered as she lifted the belt back up. Jerry had enough.**

"**Danielle stop, I think the poor kid has learned his lesson!" Jerry pulled the belt from her hands, Danielle watched her sobbing child with disgust. Jeff was cowering away from her, his face wet with tears. **

**Getting outside, Andrea was shocked, his face was red so was his arms and legs. "Jeff… what happened?" **

"**Mum… she was… hitting me, s-she said I-I deserved it, that-that I was stu-stupid, Dad, he l-let it happen." Andrea pulled Jeff into a hug letting him cry on her shoulder. Suddenly the door opened, Danielle came through bringing out bags of Jeff's clothes and belongings.**

"**Mrs Hardy what are you doing?" Andrea asked, Jeff was in too much shock to say a word.**

"**He's not living here!" Danielle spat, Jerry came out.**

"**Danielle, be reasonable, he's a kid where is he going to go?" Jerry asked in desperation, he didn't want to send his child to the streets. "I've seen Andrea's father, there is no way I am allowing my son to go live with him."**

**Danielle turned around. "Then he's screwed either way now isn't he?" **

**Andrea pitched in. "Mrs Hardy, Jeff is your son! He doesn't want to be a dad, he wanted to wait till he was older! He told me so not to long ago! You cant kick him out!" **

"**Watch me!" Danielle snarled. Jeff squeaked as she came at him. "I'm not having a child who knocked someone up, living under my roof! I don't want people thinking bad things about us."**

**Jeff now fought back. "Damn you mum! You always put everyone else infront! You never cared about me!"**

"**Watch your tone!" **

"**You never cared! When I was playing baseball- you missed the biggest game of my life just to go have coffee with your friends! That was the championship mum! And when I got bullied you told me to suck it up and just deal with it! Everything I achieved I did it for you! I wanted you to be proud of me! But you aren't I tried so hard for you!"**

**Danielle slapped Jeff in the face.**

"**Why should I be proud of you?" Danielle then spat in Jeff's face. Andrea helped Jeff to his feet. "You never did anything right in the first place!"**

**Jerry stood infront of Jeff. "You leave Jeff alone Danielle!"**

"**Are you defying me?" Danielle narrowed her eyes to slits.**

"**Yeah I am because your making the biggest mistake of your life!"**

**Danielle pointed at Jeff. "He's not even 15 and he's got someone pregnant! If that's not a mistake then I don't know what is!" **

"**He knows he did the wrong thing! And I think all he needs is support, as his parents we have to get him through this, and Andrea as well because her family probably wont!"**

**Danielle conceded defeat. "Oh all right."**

**As she walked around Jerry to get to Jeff, Jeff clutched the back of Jerry's shirt.**

**Danielle swept Jeff into a hug. Jeff buried his face in his mums chest as she held him to her. Danielle still didn't fully forgive him for getting someone pregnant, but Jerry was right, it was times like these where you have to be there for your kids. **

**Two hours later Jeff and Andrea were in his room, Andrea was relaxing on Jeff's bed and Jeff was sitting at his computer desk. Jeff was contemplating the argument hours before and shook his head, realising how close he had come to be living on the streets. **

"**Are you alright Jeff?" Andrea asked, noticing his expression darken. **

**Jeff looked up at her. "Just this whole thing has been rough, and its only the beginning! Imagine what like will be like when the kid is two! I'll be seventeen and you'll just be entering adulthood! This is going to be super tough! Raising the child is one thing but we have to get another house buy baby clothes, books - all the essentials! How are we going to do that?" Jeff looked at Andrea hopelessly. Andrea beckoned him to join her on the bed, Jeff did so. **

"**Is that what your asking? Or are you really asking if you'll be a good enough father?" Andrea raised her eyebrows and cuddled up close to him.**

"**Both…"**

"**Jeff we'll manage, as for being a great father… you're a great person and I know you'll be an even greater father!" **

**Jeff leaned over and kissed Andrea, she kissed back. Andrea's hands went under his shirt-**

"Dad ew!" Emma pushed Jeff who laughed. "Just because you were 14 doesn't mean you have to tell me!"

"Just telling the story Emma, you don't like it I'll stop it altogether." Jeff crossed his arms.

"Fine then…" Emma relented.

**Jeff's shirt was off, the kiss grew stronger, Jeff suddenly broke it. **

**Both of them were breathless. "Andrea your pregnant, we cant do this yet." Andrea sighed, but knew he was right. **

**Jeff put his shirt back on- man the child ruined a lot today-**

"HEY!" Jeff broke into laughter as Emma shouted out in anger.

"No joke I was thinking that, I was 14 and in the mood, then you reminded me not too!"

"I hope you still don't think that." Emma broke out in laughter as Jeff began to tickle her.

"Of course I don't idiot!"

Jeff stopped the tickling and went back to the story.

**But it wasn't the child's fault-**

"Nice save."

**It was just there it wasn't shouting at him to stop. Jeff smiled at Andrea and she returned it. **

"**I cant wait to see the baby." Andrea commented putting a hand on her stomach.**

"**Which gender do you want it to be?"**

**Andrea tickled Jeff's stomach lightly, enjoying the sound of his giggles. "Female of course! We need another girl to stop your dangerous attitude!" Andrea teased, putting her head on Jeff's chest.**

"**Trust me, I'll teach the baby to be just like me!" **

"**She'll be lucky if she has your eyes not your persona." **

" '**She'? Who says it's a she?" Jeff raised his eyes. Andrea kissed Jeff's neck right on the soft spot, Jeff moaned with delight. **

"**Mother's instincts." Andrea muttered then went back to kissing Jeff's neck. Knock, knock. Had to happen didn't it?**

**Andrea gave Jeff one last kiss on his neck before Jeff called, "Come in."**

**Jerry walked in. **

"**Jeff could I speak to you out here?" Jerry asked pointing to the hallway.**

"**Sure dad." Jeff manoeuvred himself around Andrea and walked outside. Jerry put a hand to his son's back.**

"**Look I want to talk to you about today-"**

"**Dad, look I-I'm sorry, I wasn't aiming to get Andrea pregnant-" Jerry silenced his son who looked at him worriedly.**

"**Jeff, no don't apologise, you maybe fifteen in seven months but that doesn't excuse what you did." Jeff looked down at his feet feeling tears come to his eyes, waiting for Jerry to blow up at him. "it made me realise you are growing up- at an alarming rate. So I figured when Andrea is five months into the pregnancy, I'll buy you both a house to live in."**

"**Dad!" Jeff gasped. He wasn't expecting this. He rushed up and hugged Jerry tightly unable to tell him how thankful he was. **

**Jerry laughed and hugged Jeff back happy that he made his son happy. **

**When they released Jerry said "Why don't you tell Andrea the news?" **

**Jeff nodded and darted into his room, his father's loving gaze following him until he disappeared. **

**Andrea shrieked as Jeff crashed through the door. "Jeff! What the hell?!"**

"**Andrea, Andrea, Andrea!" Jeff gibbered, practically dancing on his toes from excitement. Andrea pulled him over and sat him down on the bed. Jeff was rendered speechless from exhilaration.**

"**Jeff breathe!" Andrea ordered calmly, Jeff breathed a couple of times regaining his calmed state. "Now tell me what's up."**

"**Dad- he-he-" Jeff was mad at himself that the best thing in the world was twisting his tongue, so he couldn't relay it to Andrea. "Dad, he said when… your five months into the pregnancy, he-he's going to buy the house."**

**Andrea was shocked, Jeff waited impatiently for her reaction. It appeared that it sank in because she gave a shrill cry and flung herself in Jeff's arms. **

"**Oh my god, oh my GOD!" Andrea cried, grabbing Jeff's shirt and shaking him. "Are you **_**serious**_**?" Jeff nodded and she hugged him again. "We have to go down and thank him! He's just helped us out probably more then he has realised!"**

**Jeff nodded, it was unnerving that she had to be helped up and she was only two months in! **

"**The baby is having an enormous effect on me already." Andrea commented airily. **

"**That's probably because your body isn't fully developed yet." Jeff replied.**

**Andrea poked Jeff's ribs. "You know an awful lot about my body Jeff Hardy!" Jeff grinned. "How do you know a lot about my body."**

"**Either I learned that at school, or I learned that two months ago." Jeff joked. Andrea scoffed in pure insult, Jeff got out of harms way. **

"**I hope this baby isn't like you Andrea, I might be fearing for my life." Andrea gave chase and Jeff turned and piss bolted, jumping down the stairs by two's making Andrea's attempt to catch him nearly impossible. When Andrea made it to the stairs, Jeff was waiting there, grinning broadly at her. Andrea's heart melted as his blondish brown hair and blue eyes made him look gorgeous. Getting down the stairs she kissed him. **

"**Your so cute!" Andrea commented in a squeak, Jeff blushed. Jerry watched them happily from the lounge, they were so young and carefree, not to mention in love. Jerry had known that they were perfect for each other the moment he met Andrea and how they reacted around each other.**

**Andrea and Jeff had their arms around each others waist, giggling and swaying on the spot. Jerry, for a laugh, broke their moment. **

"**Are you going to stay there all day?"**

**Jeff's face changed to horror, he broke his hold on Andrea and span in a circle to find his father on the lounge. "Dad!"**

**Jerry grinned at his embarrassed son. "The one and only." Jerry held his arms out and then slapped them down on his thighs. Jeff grinned. **

"**Dad me and Andrea wanted to say thank you, actually I don't think we can say that enough!"**

**Andrea nodded. "We were worrying- well Jeff was worrying about that three minutes before your offer-"**

"**It wasn't an offer, I meant that I was going to buy the house for you." Jerry corrected, "Besides you guys should be relieved that in two months you'll have what not many teenagers have."**

"**And in seven months we'll have what a handful of teenagers have." Jeff grinned, Andrea wrapped her arms back around his waist. **

"**I do hope you guys are ready." Jerry's happy tone turned to seriousness, he wasn't so sure about letting Jeff go into parenthood and shoot up into adulthood, for he wasn't an adult and he might not be ready to be a parent it was strenuous work. **

"**We are." Jeff assured happily. "Don't forget Dad we have each other and you and mum."**

**Jerry smiled, they so didn't know what they were getting themselves into. They were foolhardy there was no doubt about that, but did they have enough foolhardiness to undertake the challenges of parenting? Well in 7 months… they'll all find out.**

"**well one of us might be." Andrea commented, she looked proud with herself.**

"**And you think its you?" Jeff asked, seriously thinking he misheard her. "Your carrying the baby and you reckon your ready? Damn you're a bad liar…"**

**Andrea gaped in disbelief. "Jeff… what's his middle name?…."**

**Jeff pressed his index finger on Andrea's nose. "HA! You think you know me but you don't know my middle name!" **

**Andrea felt saddened. "Then maybe I don't love you." Then she turned away with her nose in the air, she headed for the front door. **

"**Whoa, whoa it was a joke!" Jeff hastened to stop her leaving, putting his hands around Andrea's waist and twirling her around to face him.**

"**I was joking too you dummy!" Andrea giggled, putting her arms over Jeff's shoulders. Jeff grinned then started dancing to no music. "What are you doing?"**

"**La, la, la, la, la, la…"Jeff sang tunelessly, dancing around carelessly. Jerry grinned at them and their youthfulness, suddenly Jeff lost his footing and fell, letting Andrea go so she wouldn't hurt herself. Jeff hit his head on the side of the coffee table making him spin in the air once before landing, dazed, on his back holding the side of his head, Andrea had a look of horror on her face.**

"**Oh god Jeff are you alright?" Andrea bent down and hesitantly lifted Jeff's head up the side of his head was bleeding.**

"**What's going on?" Jeff mumbled, trying to sit up. **

"**No, no lie down." Andrea rubbed the uninjured side of his face. Jeff did as he was told. Jerry had jumped to his feet the moment Jeff fell. Andrea looked at him. "He's bleeding." **

**Jerry rushed to the kitchen to the medicine cabinet, pulling out a bandage and some water to clean the blood away before rushing back into the living room. Jeff was shaking his head, eyes half closed.**

"**Yes Jeff, you have to!" Andrea was saying.**

**Jeff gulped then shook his head again. "No…no…"**

**Andrea looked up at Jerry, taking the bandage and water from him. "I need something to put the water into… I cant use the bandage…"**

**Jerry ran back out, coming back in with a cloth. The water, which was in a small bucket, was freezing but Andrea didn't mind. **

**Dipping the cloth in and wringing it out she dabbed away the blood, Jeff's arms moved in an sluggish way, his consciousness fading away. Andrea dabbed the waves of blood, it eventually evened out, but Jeff had passed out. Andrea wasn't worried, as long as he was breathing she wasn't that much concerned. **

**It was three hours before Jeff woke up, he groaned and clutched his head "What happened…?" Jeff asked haggardly rolling on the floor. Andrea had been watching TV, Jerry had gone to bed- it was 8pm the time he always went to bed. **

"**Hey Jeffy bout time you woke up!" Andrea rubbed the side of Jeff's face, Jeff took Andrea's hand and kissed it. "You tired?" Jeff nodded, Andrea went to help him up but he held her off.**

"**No, your pregnant, go sit back down I can do it myself." Jeff grinned at her, it was convincing, so Andrea sat down on the lounge and watched him get up slowly, she knew Jeff would need her assistance sooner or later. When Jeff successfully sat up he laughed at the expression on Andrea's face. **

"**Shuut up." Jeff groaned, Andrea held her hands up.**

"**I didn't say anything." Andrea put her hand under her chin and continued to stare at him. **

**Jeff couldn't stand up, after many failed attempts Jeff laughed this time in defeat. "Okay I can use some help."**

**Andrea smiled and got up getting her hands under Jeff's arms hoisting him up and helping him to the lounge. **

"**Don't say anything…" Jeff lazily warned. Andrea rested her head on Jeff's chest. **

"**I wasn't going to." Then she yawned. "Lets go to bed."**

**Jeff nodded, feeling equally tired, they walked up the stairs and into Jeff's room where they crashed on Jeff's bed, snuggling up close to each other before going to sleep.**

"Oh come on not again!" Jeff pleaded as Emma slumped. "I am not in the mood to carry you to bed again tonight.

"Then leave me here…" Emma yawned ready to drop off.

"You are so like your mother…" Jeff shook his head _if only she were here. _Retelling all this stuff, it made him realise how much he loved her, he missed her dearly, his teenage years were the best years of his life because she was in it. Tears assembled in his eyes dripping down his face. Emma noticed and sat up.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Emma rubbed Jeff's back.

Jeff shook his head. "Just remembering all this stuff… makes me realise how much I miss her… I never before thought of living life without her when I met her… she was my whole world…" Emma hugged Jeff tight, feeling incredibly bad for him. She missed Andrea too, but Jeff knew her longer then she did, he loved her more then life, needed her more then oxygen now she was gone and taking his life from him in an instant because she became his life.

When his crying levelled up, Jeff regained composure. "C-come on- bed."

"Ok…" Emma didn't want to make him angry by defying him, he looked in no state for a fight. Then she felt the need to say something. "Daddy… you do know your going to mum again don't you?"

Jeff looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Well when you _move on _she's going to be there waiting for you, your going to see mum again I promise." Jeff was touched by her words.

He hugged her again muttering "Thank you." Emma was happy that he cheered him up. "I don't know what I did to be blessed with you… all I know is I am happy that I was… you're a sweet girl and I am so proud of you…"

"Thanks dad."

Jeff hastily wiped his eyes again, "Come on, lets get up to bed, we deserve some sleep." Emma nodded and got to her feet. Jeff followed, thinking about what his daughter had said to him, but when he went from the world he wanted to be old, to live through till Emma was in her 50's maybe 60's after all he was 15 years older then she was, he probably would be able to see her into old age. That way he could leave the world in peace.

When Jeff closed his eyes Andrea popped up in his dreams.

"_Well done Jeff, keep it up, your proud of our little girl… and I am proud of you too, Emma is right… one day your going to come to me and we'll be together again… then Emma will follow and we'll be a family again." _

Andrea was in his dreams all night, giving Jeff words of solace.

***

Jeff was in a hyper mood, the dream had boosted Jeff in full blown high spirits.

Emma was smiling as he practically bounced around the kitchen. "Dad are you ok!"

"Ok!? Are you asking me if I am ok?! I'm GREAT!" Jeff shouted happily Emma yelped as Jeff picked her up.

"What happened to change your mood overnight?"

"I had a great dream, did you do something to me when you told me I'd see your mum again?"

"Not that I know of" Emma said slowly. "Why."

Jeff put her on the floor and kissed the top of her head a million times. "Because I did I saw her in my dreams last night! You voodolised me!"

Emma scrunched her face in confusion. "Voodolised?"

"Voodoo doll!" Jeff exclaimed.

The rest of the day flew as Jeff did 101 of the most craziest things he could think of.

Settling back down on the lounge Jeff recounted the story from where he left off this time Emma's head was on his lap.

**Waking up, their bodies were entwined they didn't know how they twisted themselves up they just woke up that way.**

"**We have to stop doing this… its not good while your pregnant." Jeff shook his head sitting up.**

**Andrea wearily tickled him. "Mmm don't worry about the baby, the baby is fine I know it is. When my stomach is bulging then I'll see into getting a double."**

"**You'll see into it? Nah uh I will! You aren't leaving the house baby." Jeff contradicted. Andrea crossed her arms daring him to try and stop her. "I don't want anything happening to you or the baby, I wouldn't live with myself if something did."**

"**Yeah and I feel the same about you… god I hope one day either one of us doesn't die and leaves the other one to raise the child…" **

"Too late ma.."

"**Me too…" Jeff had no idea that that was exactly what was going to happen to them, he cuddled close to Andrea.**

"**How did I get so lucky to have someone so caring, so sensitive and charming like you?" Andrea shook her head. "This baby is lucky to have a father like you."**

"**I'm not a father yet." Jeff pointed out. **

"**But you will be and this child is going to grow up right because she has you." Andrea kissed Jeff, savouring the taste of his lips. **

"**Don't talk like you wont be around to see it or as if you wont have an impact on the kids life! You will be there you will see the baby grow up."**

"**I don't know I cant see my life going past 24..."**

"**please don't talk like that, I cant take it." Jeff pleaded, tears in his eyes.**

**Andrea looked up. "Oh Jeff, I'm so sorry."**

"**It scares me enough about being a father, but to think of losing you and raising the baby on my own…" Jeff shook his head. "I cant do it."**

"**Your going to be alright, plus if I do go-"**

"**DON'T TALK LIKE THAT ANDREA!" Jeff shouted. Andrea leapt to her feet alarmed. "I'm sorry… just don't…" tears strolling down his face.**

**Andrea realised what she did, scared the hell out of him- installed the fear of god in his heart. "Jeff, I am so sorry…" she climbed back onto the bed and hugged him tightly, Jeff hugged back. "I didn't mean to upset you but… one of us dying while the kid is growing up is something we have to discuss, because it can happen."**

"**I-I don't wanna talk about-about it now…" Jeff sobbed, Andrea kissed his cheek and rubbed his chest.**

"**Alright, when the baby is born and with us at the new home we are going to get, then we'll bring it up." Jeff nodded, is eyes turned the glacier colour they always did when he cried. **

"**I didn't mean to-to yell at you…" Jeff choked, Andrea put a finger to his lips.**

"**I shouldn't have brought up one of us dying- it was wrong." Andrea contradicted. She wiped tears off Jeff's face with her thumb, then gently wiped the rest from his eyes. **

"**Your so cute when you cry… I love the colour your eyes go."**

"**You make it sound like you want me to cry." Jeff scrutinized Andrea. She laughed and shook her head.**

"**No, you make me want to cry when you do, I just love how your eyes turn glacier blue."**

"**That's a colour?" Jeff never heard of glacier blue.**

"**Yes it is!"**

"**Getting a bit defensive aren't you for something that's supposed to be real…" Jeff got suspicious. Andrea growled and tickled him, Jeff gave up as he always did when someone used his weakness against him. "Alright, alright! Stop! Please!"**

**Andrea considered it, then graciously stopped. She kissed Jeff "Its real."**

**FIVE MONTHS LATER.**

**Jeff and Andrea were sitting in their new home, the effect of the move exhausted Andrea to a degree where she couldn't get up and Jeff had to go get something or unpack this or that. **

"**The baby kicked." Andrea laughed, putting a hand to her stomach. Jeff looked up. **

"**What?" **

"**Its kicking! The baby is kicking!" Andrea pulled Jeff's hand to his stomach, Jeff laughed ecstatically when he felt the tap on Andrea's stomach. **

"**Oh my god… that's incredible. But doesn't it hurt?" Jeff asked concerned.**

"**No it doesn't, it might seem like that because your insides are being kicked but that isn't the case, I haven't eaten a soccer player Jeff, now that would hurt." Andrea joked then gasped. **

"**What happened?" Jeff asked, alarmed. He grasped Andrea's arms seriously frightened. **

**Andrea smiled at him. "Kicked a little to hard that time. But it's a baby it doesn't understand."**

"**Now your scaring me, the baby cant hear you."**

"**I was talking to you." Andrea shook her head. Andrea's stomach was bulging, her back hurt a lot and she couldn't stand up with out her ankles feeling like lead. **

"**Do you ever talk to the baby?" Jeff asked, Andrea was now the expert with unborn children. "like it hears you or something?"**

"**Yeah, its like bonding or something, its hard to say… why don't you try it?" **

"**Oh umm… I don't know."**

"**Come on! Bond with your child!" Andrea encouraged happily. Jeff looked at her a little unnerved.**

"**Cant I do that when the baby is out?" Andrea shook her head.**

"**Now so the baby knows your voice." Andrea then rubbed her stomach and said. "Hey baby… daddy's here to talk to you…"**

**Jeff thought the baby was driving her nuts. Andrea tapped the side of his head jerking him back to earth. "Oh um… hello?" Jeff said that loudly.**

"**My stomach isn't a microphone, Jeff." Andrea said sternly. Jeff laughed slightly. **

"**My bad… Um hello sweetie, its daddy? Am I doing any better."**

"**Jeff I am not going to make fun of you or tell anybody your communicating with your child through my stomach." Andrea sighed shaking her head.**

"**But it feels weird, I have never done this before! I just wanna wait till this gorgeous kid is born."**

"**How do you know the kid will be gorgeous."**

"**Because either Matthew or Emma is your child and knowing that its going to be hard convincing myself otherwise." Jeff leaned over for a kiss, then kissed Andrea's stomach.**

"**Your so sweet." Andrea smiled, looking with admiration at Jeff. "I cant wait to hold the baby."**

"**Technically you already are." Jeff pointed out, Andrea tickled him lightly, Jeff giggled and got away from her. "Come get me!" Jeff teased as he stood five feet from the lounge.**

"**Not fair! I cant get up!" Andrea moaned, she would've loved to give chase.**

"**That's the whole point of standing this far!" Jeff pointed out, Andrea threw a cushion at him, he dodged it. "uh oh so close!"**

"**Shut up and sit back down!" Andrea pleaded holding her hand out. "I am not going to hurt you or anything alright." **

**Jeff sat back down, Andrea was true to her word and didn't tickle or hurt him. They sat together, Jeff's hand on Andrea's stomach laughing when the child kicked. **

"Skip to nine months!" Emma pleaded.

"Fine but there is a whole Lota shit your missing out on." Jeff shook his head as if he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Language dad…" Emma tutted, wagging a finger in Jeff's face. He slapped it away jokingly.

"I'm older I am allowed to use it." Emma raised her eyebrows, receiving the most serious face Jeff could pull of… it was a bit frightening.

**Nine Months Later.**

**Andrea was confined to bed, Jeff wouldn't let her up (she needed his help) the due date was tomorrow and she was now afraid of the pain she was going to endure giving birth. Sharp pains had been pounding down on her stomach for hours little did she know….**

**She didn't have to wait till tomorrow. **

**Sharp pangs of pain exploded in her stomach it was unlike the little knocks of pain she had been experiencing for over 4 hours she needed someone with her, Jeff was downstairs.**

"**JEFF!" Andrea screamed and he scarped up. **

"**What's wrong?" Jeff asked as he practically knocked the door down. Andrea looked at him, gasping for breath as the pain heightened to a new and unexpected level. **

"**The baby is coming!" Then she started shouting from the contractions. **

**Jeff was totally unprepared, but if he was then only god knows how Andrea was feeling. "I'll call the hospital!"**

"**No time the baby is coming now!" Andrea screamed, feeling the baby move down as it prepared to come out. "I hate you Jeff!"**

"**What did I do?" Jeff asked.**

"**You did this to me…!" Andrea was crying, natural birth wasn't what she wanted. **

"**Shh alright breathe Andrea, breathe." Jeff grasped Andrea's hand, wincing as it was squashed. Andrea took his advice and breathed deeply. "That's it…" **

**Andrea laughed as she took deep intakes of oxygen. He was handling this well. **

"**Oh god!" Andrea cried, the baby was coming out. **

"**Alright now push!" **

**Andrea was screaming like the devil, it hurt so much… she didn't know if she'd pull through, its true about the cervix- it does open widely, Jeff almost fainted at the sight but held up. The baby could be seen now. **

"**That's it keep going! You can do it!" Jeff encouraged, Andrea kept going pausing for breath every few seconds. One last push should do it. **

"**One more time just once more! Make it big!" Andrea did so, trusting his judgement, he was right! Andrea screamed a final time and fell back onto the bed gasping trying to relax. Jeff took the baby to the change table he set up the other day on Andrea's orders it was a good thing too. Getting the glue like substance from his child's body, he was ecstatic. **

"**Andrea… say hello to Emma." Jeff wrapped Emma in a blanket and handed her to Andrea who accepted her daughter in her arms.**

"**Hello gorgeous!" Andrea cooed. Emma opened her eyes, "Oh my Jeff! She has your eyes!" **

**Jeff was stunned. "I have to call mum and dad! There going to be over here to see there grandchild in a flash! I love you Emma, you too Andrea!" **

**Jeff ran from the room eager to call his parents then rush back up to be with his family.**

"**Hello?" Danielle asked when Jeff called.**

"**Mum! The baby she's had the baby!" Jeff cried excitedly, "it's a girl! We named her Emma!"**

"**We'll be right over!" Danielle promised then they hung up. Jeff ran upstairs.**

"**Shh she's sleeping!" Andrea scolded in a whisper, Jeff raised his hands. "I'm proud of you."**

**Jeff looked at her weirdly. "Your proud of me when you gave birth?" **

"**You handled everything well! More then well actually! A homebirth wasn't anything I was expecting. Lets see… Emma Maree Hardy born 11****th**** September 1994." **

"Dad! That's the author's birth date!"

"You share her birthday."

"WOOO!"

**Jeff gazed down at his child with love and pride unable to register he now was a father… and that he helped Andrea bring her into the world. Emma started to cry, but once she was in her father's arms she wasn't upset. Andrea got up, ignoring the exhaustion that took over her body.**

"**I'll go make a bottle." Jeff could have protested but it was no use. Especially with Emma in his arms, her gurgles making Jeff smile. Her eyes opened, they were the exact same shape and colour of Jeff's, blue met blue and Emma stared into them, Jeff raised her up gently to kiss her. **

"**Ahh! Emz no! That's hurting daddy!" Jeff laughed as Emma pulled his hair, but he didn't do anything to free himself. **

"**She likes you." Andrea observed. "Better then she likes me."**

**Jeff looked over at her, his hair still in the strong grasp of his daughter. "Come on give Emz a chance."**

"**Oh great- a nickname." Andrea repeated what he said to her two years ago when he woke up in a hospital bed after a nasty bike accident.**

"**Ah! This girl is strong! My hair is coming out!" Jeff laughed as Emma pulled his hair around, for a newborn baby she was strong, Jeff could've pulled away, but she was only interested. **

**Emma's eyes glistened, she was beginning to get hungry. Andrea allowed Jeff to give her, her first bottle feed Emma opened her mouth and accepted the bottle, drinking it enthusiastically. **

"**For a relationship only 5 minutes old you guys have already bonded." Andrea climbed on the bed and smiled at the pair.**

"**If we aren't married how come she isn't Emma Maree Campbell-Hardy?" Jeff asked.**

"**What a mouthful it would be! Besides that just reminds me my parents are related to her." Andrea rolled her eyes. "And my father would beat the baby, I don't want them anywhere near my child."**

**Jeff nodded, the last encounter he had with her father ended with him on fire.**

**Emma had quaffed down half the bottle, Jeff giggled. "Hungry aren't you sweetie?"**

**Emma's hands lifted up, trying to touch him, her eyes blinked but never wavered off her father. Andrea watched on, she made clapping noises but all Emma did was flinch she never looked away.**

"**I've heard of this before! it's a bit rare. Emma feels safe with you she doesn't want to look away for fear of you changing! No wonder the bond is strong! She's attached!"**

"**What? You mean she isn't going to go to sleep or anything without me being in the room?" Jeff asked, confused, Emma's hand found his pants as he sat on the floor and tugged lightly on them.**

"**No, this is the child's way of communicating with you- by staring- it strengthens the bond and your allowing her to pull and pinch you, your making her feel safe and warm just by letting her know your around!"**

**Emma had finished the bottle, Jeff gently slung Emma over his shoulder to burp her, it was not a massive gust of wind just a small tiny "ugh" Jeff kept going just in case there was more wind. There was none. Emma had her head on his her small left hand swiping down his face. **

"**Shouldn't she be attached to you?" Jeff asked.**

"**Not really, being her mother doesn't necessarily mean she's supposed to like me, she could get close to your mum or dad. Maybe even a family friend."**

**Jeff nodded now understanding, Emma gave the tiniest yawn. "Time for bed cutie! Say Bubye to mummy!" **

"**Gimme kiss!" Jeff gave Emma to Andrea Emma looked like she was about to cry, the pout was also like Jeff's. Andrea handed Emma back, who settled back down. **

**Jeff took Emma into her room, it was blue because that's the kind of colour for both genders. Jeff put Emma down in her cot and began to sing tunelessly. Emma was asleep in no walked back to his room and grinned. "Sleeping!" **

**There was a knock on the door just as Jeff was about to crash beside his girlfriend. "Mum and Dad…" Jeff groaned and walked out of the room feeling weary like Andrea. Opening the door he was engulfed immediately- thank god he wasn't still carrying Emma!**

"**Congratulations!" Danielle squealed. Jeff cringed.**

"**Emma's-" Too late she was crying. "Hang on!" Jeff ran upstairs calling "Emz don't worry daddy's coming!"**

**Andrea came out of her room, looking tired and worn out. Danielle hugged her and Jerry shook her hand. "Congratulations dear!" Andrea smiled and said "Thanks!" **

**Jeff slowly walked out of Emma's room holding the bundle that was his child. Getting down the stairs was a tricky prospect because all he wanted to do was stare at Emma. At last he reached the bottom. Emma opened her mouth as Jeff put his pinkie on her nose, it was as if she was asking Jeff to feed it to her. Jeff completely forgot his girlfriend and parents were in the same room. It was just him and Emma. **

"**Bonded rather fast don't you think?" Jerry muttered watching Jeff bounce around singing tunelessly to Emma. **

"**I'd say so…" Danielle commented back. **

**Jeff bent his head over to kiss Emma's forehead. Emma took the opportunity to grasp his hair again, now she was admiring the colour. **

"**Emma no! Your hurting daddy… your hurting daddy! Ouch!" What a tug! Strands of his hair got caught around Emma's little fingers, she twirled them infront of her face then was about to eat his hair when Jeff pulled them off her with his free hand, which was 'bitten' by Emma all he felt was gums chewing on his fingers. It was a strange sensation when she did bite him, it was like some good feeling shock, Jeff chuckled a little, cursing how ticklish he was. Deciding to keep his fingers from being torn off in the next year he pulled them out of her mouth Emma looked shocked from being denied her dinner. Jeff's fingers walked up and down her stomach. **

**Everyone was waiting for him to wake up and look at them and not Emma, this would take a while.**

**Jeff grinned, then looked up. "Oh hi guys."**

"**Now he notices." Danielle commented, shaking her head at her crimson son. **

"**You could have told me you were waiting!" Jeff said defensively, rubbing Emma's stomach as he said it. "Sorry if I like being a father!"**

"**Well lemme hold her." Danielle said beckoning for the baby, Jeff unwillingly handed Emma to her. He now felt different without the warm bundle in his arms. **

**Danielle looked scared that Emma started crying, she handed the baby to Jerry who did his best to silence her. Jeff looked on smiling victoriously. **

**Jerry passed her to Andrea, no luck, but when Jeff got Emma back her cries ceased.**

"**What the…?" Danielle was shocked. "she's too attached to Jeff." **

**Jeff looked proud of himself. "At least somebody wants me around."**

"**Well I certainly do Jeff!" Andrea smiled. **

"**Hey Emz, don't cry for mummy." Jeff passed Emma to Andrea- did Emma know English already?! She didn't cry at all. "How good am I and how smart is she?"**

"**I have to agree with both- holy cow." Jerry commented. Everyone laughed, startling Emma back into tears. **

"**Eek! Jeff take her back!" Andrea gently thrust Emma back in Jeff's arms. **

"**There there, calm down, its alright, calm down." Jeff whispered to Emma in a whispering sing song voice. Emma closed her eyes and fell asleep. Jeff sh'ed them and walked upstairs. **

**Jeff tucked Emma in, warmly, making sure she wouldn't lye face down if she moved. Jeff kissed his fingers then placed them on Emma's forehead gently before leaving the room.**

"The end" Jeff yawned. Emma looked up at her tired father.

"Aww the end already?"

Jeff nodded. "Yup."

"That didn't take too long." Emma muttered unhappily.

"You made me skip through a lot. I was going to tell you how we got together you know like couple. Then how Andrea's parents reacted to her pregnancy but nooooo you made me go through it all." Jeff shook his head.

"Ooh tell me how you guys got together!"

Jeff shook his head. "Just screw up the story!"

**It was June the next year. Jeff was in year 8 and Andrea year 9, their friendship had grew so strong something felt different between them, Andrea couldn't go one day without seeing Jeff, if he was home sick in bed, she'd come over. Jeff didn't mind, Danielle was always the one confining him in bed, all he wanted was to go to school and see Andrea. One day, Jeff felt like the relationship could be something more, but he had to ask the question that could take them to the next level or potentially break their friendship apart, but it was worth a shot; he had to know his feelings were shared.**

**Andrea was talking to her other friends they didn't like that Andrea spent so much time around Jeff. Jeff hid behind the brick wall they were leaning against, waiting to get Andrea on her own. Jeff also had her school books she lent to him from last year, he needed to give them back.**

"**What's the deal with you and Jeff?" One with fiery orange hair asked. **

**Andrea shook her head. "Nothing."**

"**Yeah and Santa Claus is a skinny little horn bag what's going up with you two? You guys are like a couple!" **

"**No, seriously, we're just friends." That drove a shard of ice through Jeff's heart.**

"**So you got no feelings towards him at all?" One with blonde hair asked sucking on her lollipop. **

"**None whatsoever, I only like him as a friend that's it! Besides he isn't my type anyways!" **

**What's worse then a shard of ice being driven in your heart? One million shards tearing your heart apart. **

"**So you like guys like Bret?" **

**Andrea considered that. "I suppose, Jeff is only my friend that's it! Look he is too young for me! He's good looking but what other trait does he have? Other then being my friend he is nothing else! He's nobody! Besides he is just a good looking person, he has no other trait that I know about!"**

"**Well here's one that your about to get familiar with; I care about you." Jeff stepped out from behind the brick wall, tears staining his cheeks, he was shaking with hurt and grief. Andrea gaped at him. "I might have even said I loved you, but I'm nobody to you… as of now your nobody to me. Take your books back I don't want to get help from an unappreciative bitch like you."**

"**Jeff- wait." Andrea grasped his arm put he pulled it out and away from her. **

"**Don't touch me- you know what? Here!" Jeff took off the necklace she got him for his birthday, it was a holy cross, and threw it at her feet. "You need it more then I do." **

**Andrea tried to stop him again. "Jeff wait- listen to me!"**

"**No Andrea I heard enough back there! I know how you feel about me! At least I know about the mistake I almost got myself into! You don't care about anyone's feelings except yourself I've never felt so hurt in my life! You shouldn't have led me on when I came here… I should've left you alone!" Then as the tears grew with the hurt Jeff turned and ran away, Andrea had tears in her eyes, why did she say that stuff? It wasn't fair to talk about her best friend that way, he loved her! And she just screwed with his head. **

**Jeff wished he could've ran till the moon became a planet, but not even his heart could propel him that long. He collapsed on the stairs and started to sob from the emotional pain he was put through, two boys stopped and sat beside him.**

"**Hey man you ok?" One asked, he had a deep voice. **

"**Yeah dude ya'll aight?" his voice was a diminutive grunt. **

**Jeff shook his head. "I cant believe I fell in love with her." **

**The two boys now understood. "Unreturned love aye…"**

**Andrea's friends weren't supportive. "At least you set him straight."**

"**Look, I didn't mean any of the stuff I said about him!" Andrea shouted. "I do love him!" and now she had to fix things because she tore her best friend apart, he was there for her when she needed him, he dropped whatever he was doing just for her, he helped her out with family issues even if it was late at night or the middle of the day, he was kind and unique and she took advantage of it and messed everything up, Andrea couldn't have felt more regretful about it all, Jeff was sweet and sensitive and her best friend, he was hers and she was his, but after today… she didn't think they'd ever be the same.**

**The rest of the day, Andrea took every opportunity to talk to Jeff, but he wouldn't have it. **

**At the end of the day, Andrea took action, it was half an hour before their bus came so she took that chance. **

"**Jeff, please lets just talk" Andrea pleaded as Jeff walked past her. She grabbed his arm attempting to make him stop. "Don't touch me!" Andrea ignored him and dragged him to a secluded spot. **

"**Jeff please, hear me out." Jeff shook his head and attempted to walk away, Andrea grabbed his torso impelling him to stop. "Jeff what I said today was wrong I shouldn't have said it!"**

"**But you still did, you lied about our whole friendship what did you feel sorry for me? That because it was my first day and I didn't have any friends so you took me under your wing- well I think I know the school now I don't need your help."**

**Andrea sighed, he sure was stubborn. "Jeff… that's not what the friendship was about, it was special! Not a lot of people have the kind of friendship we do!"**

"**Your not my friend anymore, so just let me go!" Jeff could've thrown her off but he was raised up and leant to not hurt a woman. **

**Andrea tightened her grip, "No! you told me today that you loved me… I love you too!" **

"**Bullshit! If you loved me you wouldn't have hurt me!" Jeff wormed out of her grip. **

"**You always hurt the ones you love!" Andrea shouted, grabbing his shirt. **

"**How have I ever hurt you?! Huh? I love you but how did I hurt you?!" Jeff cried in disbelief. "I don't know what I was thinking the day I sat down next to you on the bus! I could've sat next to the girl with abnormally large braces or the kid with an IQ of 40!" Jeff stopped shouting and his voice was normal. "Yet I chose you, I saw you first, to me, you were the only one on that crowded bus. You were all I could see." **

**Andrea was reduced to tears, he was so compassionate and she was the one who led him on a confusing rollercoaster of emotions and in the end she hurt him.**

"**Now all I see is someone I thought I knew, who I thought was my best friend." Jeff turned and walked a few paces, Andrea still couldn't let him leave.**

"**No, Jeff wait… hurting you wasn't my intention! Us girls we always say those things, we want to keep our status, but we never intend to hurt the ones we love." **

"**But you did hurt me… you hold your friendship status higher then our friendship, I don't care if you're the lamest girl in school, I don't care if your ugly, I don't care if you're a klutz, I don't care if the school hates you, all I care about is you, that your nobody but yourself because that's who I fell in love with, not some girl who lies to try and keep her social status." **

**Andrea was touched by his speech, that was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. It dawned on her how sensitive and caring Jeff was, she was really lucky to have him. **

"**I fell in love with you," Jeff continued. "You took my heart, and your heart and cut them in half and stuck my half and your half together and we both got a piece of each other, but right now I think I want my whole heart back, because my half is shattered and I cant live with a shattered half heart, picking the pieces up would be a lifetimes work, and it would also take me a lifetime… to stop loving you… and to move on from this."**

**Andrea was in tears, his speech was filled with such emotion and he obviously held the love he had for her high above anything else. Andrea wished with her heart she didn't twist and snap his heart like this because he didn't deserve it. He deserved someone better, yet, he wanted her Jeff didn't seem like he wanted to move on. To fix it, she had to do this now.**

"**Jeff I am so sorry for doing this to you, I do love you and I realise how wrong it was to say those things. If I could do over I would!" Andrea pulled Jeff close to her. "if I could have just one more chance at this, I promise I wont say or do anything like this again. If I do I wont bother you again, and you can get revenge on me which ever way you want to."**

"**Revenge is not my thing, but I will give you a second chance because you earned it with our two year friendship."**

"**Do you think we can be something more then friends?" Andrea asked grinning mischievously, pulling Jeff in so their bodies were pressed against each other. **

"**I don't know depends." Jeff grimaced putting his hands in his pockets**

"**Just kiss me you idiot!" Andrea pulled his head down and forcefully pressed his lips on hers. They melted into the kiss before it lasted a second. Jeff started swaying jokingly from side to side.**

"**Now how could I not give you a chance after a kiss like that?" Jeff muttered and Andrea giggled. **

"**You wont be giving me another because I am not doing this again." Andrea put her hands under his shirt tickling him, Jeff laughed trying to pull her hands away suddenly there was a roaring engine. **

"**The bus!" **

**Jeff and Andrea ran, but the bus had rounded the corner. **

"**Just keep running ok?" Jeff shouted, he picked up speed just like the bus. Soon he was level with it, but tiring out. The bus driver noticed Jeff's attempts to catch his eye, but he didn't bother pulling on the breaks. Jeff didn't see the ditch in the footpath, he was sent flying, landing three times on the ground due to the speed he was going at. But he got up and kept chasing the bus despite the cuts and grazes on his body. Jeff grabbed a rock and threw it at the bus. It broke the third window to Jeff's left. The bus screeched to a halt and an angry bus driver ran at Jeff. "Turn around! Run back!" Jeff shouted at Andrea who skidded and ran the other direction, Jeff unfortunately found himself being pushed to the ground.**

"**Jeff!" Andrea screamed, about to turn back to help him, Jeff didn't want her caught.**

"**Just go!" Jeff shouted at her. "Don't worry about me! Just leave!" **

**The bus driver snarled. "Very noble."**

"**Shut up!" Jeff began to wrestle out of the driver's grasp. It worked but his ankle was caught. Jeff spun around and kicked the drivers chest and head, managing to wriggle out. Jeff crawled a few feet before getting up and running in a pell-mell way. Andrea had been waiting for him around the corner, as soon as he flew into sight she grabbed him causing him to shriek with surprise, fighting a little until he realised who it was. Jeff allowed himself time to breathe, Andrea had hold of his arms as though he was going to run off again, leaving her behind.**

"**That was close!" Jeff gasped, dragging them both into laughter. **

"**You shouldn't have thrown the rock!" Andrea scolded, Jeff could barely breathe for laughing- suddenly he couldn't, Jeff fumbled for his asthma spray in his pocket and puffed 5 times, regaining his breath. "You never told me you were an asthmatic!"**

"**It isn't that important anyways." Jeff shook his head and put the spray back in his pocket. "I don't really get it much anyways… just on occasions when I'm over exerting myself its not a big deal."**

**Andrea pulled his face up from he ground so he was looking at her. "Yes Jeff, it is!"**

**Jeff shook his head. "No it isn't please, don't make a big deal out of this, having asthma makes me feel like a freaky nerd person! So don't, please don't, make a big deal out of it.**

**Andrea looked into his pleading eyes, and sighed, he looked like an oversized puppy with those eyes. "Alright I wont."**

**Jeff kissed her forehead. "Now lets go before the bus driver runs us flat with the bus." Jeff was looking over Andrea's head. Andrea turned and the bus had rounded their corner, it wasn't supposed to come this way. **

"**RUN!" Andrea grabbed Jeff's wrist and hauled him away. **

"**Run where?!" Jeff shouted, the roaring engine of the school bus was alarmingly close.**

"**I don't know! Just run!" Andrea shouted back. **

"**Its too far to run home!" indeed it was, this was Cerulean City, they lived in Pallet Town. "We have to lose the bus!"**

"**Split up at the next intersection!" Andrea was holding Jeff's hand so tightly it hurt. "Ew their spitting on us!"**

"**Unless we find a way to get on top of the bus!" Jeff cried.**

"**Are you crazy?!"**

"**Is that even a question?!" Jeff shouted back, grinning. Andrea let his hand go so they could run better. "Look I'll get on top of the bus you just hide!" **

"**No! I wanna climb on the bus too!" Andrea shrieked. **

"**No, just hide, I don't want you getting hurt if he brakes!" Jeff lost speed, beckoning Andrea to find a good hiding spot. The bus braked, Jeff could hear the screams of trapped and terrified kids. Finding a good hand hold, Jeff climbed on top. The doors opened. The driver came out. **

"**Get down here kid!" He shouted. **

"**Let everyone out! Your scaring them!" Jeff ordered, not moving an inch. Andrea came out of the bushes she took refuge in, in her left hand she clutched an abnormal sized rock. Jeff pleaded inwardly for her to not get caught- to late. **

**Andrea had stepped on a leaf and it crunched, the driver spun around, Andrea screamed, Jeff jumped down from the roof, crushing the driver. Andrea ran into the bus and fiddled with the buttons, the windscreen then the bus rumbled to life. Then she stupidly pulled the handbrake. **

"**Jeff help!" Andrea screamed as the bus started to move. Jeff ran into the bus. He pressed a couple of buttons and it stopped moving and the back doors opened. **

"**How did you know how to stop it?"**

"**Its like my dad's car, he's been teaching me all about how the car works" Andrea kissed him. **

**Jeff felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Bret. Bret punched Jeff in the face.**

"**Bret what the hell?" Andrea cried, standing up. She pushed him and ended being shoved back into the drivers seat. **

**Jeff stupidly did what he did last year, tackled him. This time Bret didn't dominate much of the fight until Jeff lost his breath from another asthma attack. He pulled out his asthma spray only to have Bret snatch it away.**

"**Give it back he needs it!" Andrea leapt up and smashed her weight into Bret, then ended up in one of the seats with a bleeding nose. Jeff was panicking struggling to even gasp. **

"**Pl…please… give….back….spray…." Jeff pleaded, he desperately needed the puffer badly. Bret put the spray in his pocket and got off the bus. **

"**No!" Andrea cried, running off the bus to get it, The Driver got up and walked into the bus, he became shocked to see the poor kid he tried to hurt, gasping on the floor, helpless.**

"**Pleas…e I…. need… my…. Asthma… spray!" Jeff choked. **

"**Give it back!" Andrea shouted, "He'll die without it!"**

**The other students looked weirdly at her.**

"**What do you mean?" **

"**My boyfriend has asthma and he's in there choking and trying to breathe because this jerk took his spray off him." Andrea pointed at Bret. The students looked at Bret with disgust before they converged on him to get the spray back, once they did they threw it to Andrea who ran back inside the bus, Jeff was almost lifeless, Andrea put it in his mouth and pushed on the lid, she was thankful to see him breathing again. **

"**Thanks…" Jeff gasped, regaining his breath. Andrea just rubbed her hand up and down his face. **

"Alright bed!" Jeff ordered as Emma's eyes began to droop.

Emma shook her head. "No…!"

"Its 1 in the morning! Bed now!" Jeff commanded pointing to the stairs. "Look the story is over! Ok?! No more story… its whoosh- gone, vamoosed, bye bye!" Emma laughed. "Just get to bed."

"Fine."

**To Be Continued**

**Well this was interesting! Not much to say except review!**

**Keep Reading**

**PikaDarkness **


	19. Oh Blast Of Team Rocket PLEASE!

_Blaze Of Glory_

_PikaDarkness_

_Chapter 19_

_Oh Blast Of Team Rocket PLEASE!_

"_No! That's cheating!" Jeff cried, pushing Emma jokingly. "You do not steal my cards in a game of go fish!"_

"_You do in my modified version!" Emma said happily, waving Jeff's cards infront of his face. "It's called 'I steal your cards and throw them in a pond and you go fish'!"_

_Jeff shook his head at her cheekiness. "God I wanna strangle you and your smart-aleck comments sometimes." _

"_Too bad you won't because I won't let you!" Emma threw the cards at Jeff. "Just because I'm smarter then you there is no need to be jealous! And I'd probably beat you when it comes to strength as well!"_

"_Really?! Why don't we test out speed before strength?" Jeff gave chase; he won in the speed department. "you should've listened to the story last night! I told you I was keeping up with the bus!"_

"_How fast was it going? 1km per hour?" Emma asked, elbowing her way out of Jeff's chokehold. _

"_Funny… but no. that was how fast your mother walked while pregnant with you! And only two weeks in and I was very confused." Emma cried out in pure offence. Jeff laughed jubilantly. "Now let's test your speed." _

_Emma chased Jeff, she stopped dead when he leapt over the banister, and Jeff amazingly landed on the lounge… and did a front flip landing on his feet._

"_Oh my god!" Emma cried, running down the stairs. Jeff looked proud of himself. "Did you just get your inner teenage urge to do that?"_

"_Rephrase that I don't think you said it right." Jeff looked confused at her._

"_Oh you have a filthy mind!" Emma punched Jeff's stomach lightly; Jeff laughed and responded with his own punch. _

_Knock, knock. Always when you don't want it. Jeff answered the door. No surprise that Delia and the kids at the door._

"_Hi come in!" Jeff held the door wider. Delia ushered the kids in first before herself. Delia seemed to give Jeff flirtatious eyes. Jeff was uneasy, either he remembered the last time Delia got naughty idea's he got mad at Emma she ran away and they both got hit by a truck, or the realisation of four kids, two teenagers and two just shy of 11 and 12. _

"_Um don't let us break your moment Delia." Emma shook her head in a 'do you realise we are still here?' kind of way. Jeff shook his head and turned to Emma wordlessly thanking her for breaking Delia's gaze. _

"_Oh sorry." Delia looked windswept._

"_Delia, excuse me, but if you care to notice there is no bugs in the house we kind of wanna keep it that way." Delia now noticed she was blocking the doorway stopping Jeff from closing it._

"_Wow it's like I fall into trances a lot. Sometime's I don't know when their going to happen."_

"_Yeah right." Emma muttered under her breath. Jeff wanted her to run away, not Emma- he couldn't kick her out! Delia, he didn't want her to 'grace' him with her presence today. _

"_I wish you called to tell us you were coming." Jeff rolled his eyes at Emma as he passed her to get into the living room, Emma snorted and turned away. Delia looked a bit offended. _

"_Oh we mean no insult, its just we weren't in the mood for visitors today." Emma explained. _

"_Oh I'm sorry, we could just leave." Delia pointed to the door. _

_Jeff waved his hand. "Don't worry about it; you came all this way it'd be useless to send you back straight away." __Because you'd be back tomorrow._

Delia smiled, Emma just wanted to kick the crap out of her, hopefully she'd learn to leave them alone, Jeff wasn't a cheater, she didn't need to call and come over all the time, besides other then Delia Jeff didn't have any other females (He was friends with, Emma doesn't fit into the dating category.) he'd mess around with. 

"I'm going out the back, you guys coming?" 

"Pika!" Ash's Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder where it always took its refuge.

"Looks like Pikachu's in full arms over playing outside how bout the human companions of the Pokemon?"

"Fine but as long as we have a six on six battle." Ash crossed his arms. 

"Ash, I travelled all over the world in a year winning competitions and everything, do you really want to battle me?" Emma raised her eyebrows. 

Ash looked at Jeff who nodded. "She did travel all over, did you ever hear of Emma Hardy in any record books?"

"Yeah…"

"That's her." Jeff pointed at Emma who looked in admiration at the roof. "I didn't expect to see her in every competition they held in one year, she was one of the best. And a Pokemon master for a few months before she gave it up… I don't know why though."

"I didn't like all the pressure, the tabloids were all over me and they were trying to hook me up with this Sinnoh guy who was a jackass, I just needed to resign and come back, being at home is the good life, Pokemon Master is a temporary prize, your family is for life." Emma grinned. "And I only have one family member, and I couldn't stay away for longer then the year I was gone." 

Brock looked at Emma with awe, there was so much he didn't know about her, and he needed to! If he was going to be with her he needed to know these things, he couldn't just be with her and turn a blind eye to her accomplishments, personality and background. 

"Do you really want to face her?" Jeff asked. Ash nodded. "This I have to see."

Emma and Ash were positioned on either sides of the lawn, both with determined looks.

Brock was referee. He looked from the former trainer to the current wanna-be Pokemon Master. "You ready?" Both nodded. "Then. Begin!"

Ash called out his Pokemon first. "Go muk!" "Go Charizard!" 

"Sludge bomb!" Ash commanded, Muk obeyed, Emma didn't call out a defence for the sludge bomb had no apparent effect on Charizard. 

"Fly! Then spin in circles!" Emma cried: Charizard obeyed. "Now keep the spinning and use flamethrower on yourself!" 

Jeff grinned; he knew what she was doing. Ash however was confused. "Now drop out of the sky!" 

"Muk dodge it!" Too late, the flame wheel crashed down on muk, knocking it out completely.

"No!" Ash cried, and then recalled Muk. Then Ash called out his Charizard. 

"Return Charizard!" Emma recalled her Charizard. "Go Mudkip!"

Ash was befuddled; he had never seen this Pokemon before.

"Charizard fly!" Ash commanded, he knew it was a water Pokemon, and fire was weak against water.

"Just use water gun around in the air! use it until you can get an open target!" Emma really was good, who knew a year was all it took her? 

Mudkip did as it was told, Charizard grew weakened by all the moisture.

"Ash! You need to recall Charizard!" Misty shouted at Ash, who nodded.

"Return Charizard!" Ash needed a grass type for this. "Go Bayleef!"

"Return Mudkip!" Emma startled Ash yet again, she wasn't only battling him, she was analysing his every move! "Go Blazikan!"

Jeff was surprised as well as everyone else that Emma managed to catch a Pokemon like that, one that was only sighted in Hoenn. 

"Bayleef razor leaf!" Ash ordered Bayleef agreed. 

"Knock down the razor leaf!" Blazikan used its hand and squashed the razor leaf. Ash was stupefied. "Flamethrower"

That was it for Bayleef. Two down for Ash, four more to go - Emma's Pokemon were raised well, it was obvious. "Go Pikachu!"

"Return Blazikan!" Emma held the Pokeball out. "Come on out Pikachu!"

"THUNDERBOLT NOW!" Ash cried

"VOLT TACKLE!" Emma shouted. Volt tackle?

"Pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, PIKA!" 

"pi-ka-CHU!" The thunderbolt hit, but the volt tackle connected, making the thunderbolt work in Emma's favour, Ash's Pikachu was worn but loyalty to Ash made him get up. 

"Return Pikachu!" Ash commanded. "Go Squirtle!"

"ASH?! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Misty screeched. "WATER CONDUCTS ELECTRICITY YOU IDIOT!"

Ash appeared to have realised his mistake. But his - oh damn he had geodude! 

Emma looked like she was slackening, but Ash didn't want her to lower her defences so he could benefit no matter how much he wanted to beat her. "No holding back Emma, just kick me around!"

"I want you to win at least one!" Emma shouted back

"No, just battle!" 

Emma nodded. "Pikachu! Dance!" Pikachu began to shake it, Ash was confused, apparently her Pikachu was female, and Ash's was male. Ash's Pikachu was hypnotised. Squirtle was hypnotised to, "Quick now thunderbolt!" Pikachu set the thunder off at the speed of light. Ash couldn't believe he fell for it. 

"Snorlax come on out." Ash called his Pokemon out, the heaviest and sleepiest he had. 

"This is a challenge… Pikachu stay out of range!" 

Suddenly both Pikachu's were captured in two metallic claws. "What the-?" 

"Prepare for trouble."

"And Make It Double."

"To Protect The World From Devastation."

"To Unite All People Within Our Nation."

"To Pronounce The Evils Of Truth And Love."

"To Extend Our Reach To The Stars Above."

"Jessie!"

"James."

"-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Emma screamed, startling Team Rocket, they looked offended at not being allowed to finish their motto.

"Well that's a new twerp." Meowth observed, Wabbofet burst out of its Pokeball.

"Wabbofet."

Jeff got mad at that. "Don't call her a twerp!"

"Who might you be?" Jessie asked, she had hearts in her eyes. James and Meowth rolled their eyes, Jessie fell in love with almost any guy.

Jeff didn't respond, he just wanted to get his daughters Pokemon back not fraternize with a criminal. "I said who are you?!" Emma pushed Jeff out of the way as Jessie fired off a thunderbolt they forced from both Pikachu's. 

"Blazikan go!" Emma released her Pokemon. "throw me up there!" 

Blazikan was shocked but obeyed its master. Emma was chucked up, she didn't make it into the balloon instead she just managed to grasp the basket. 

Emma put her feet on the basket and pushed off back flipping to one of the metal claws. "Pikapichu!" Yep this Pikachu was hers. 

"Time to get you- AHH!" another thunderbolt was forced from her Pikachu hitting Emma full on. Jeff and Brock shouted "No!" Emma was far from giving up, she now knew she needed to get in the basket and free the Pokemon.

Emma shimmied up the hand and now was gripping the basket with her finger tips knowing she'd fall to her death should she slip. Getting in safely Emma growled at them all.

"Who are you?" Emma asked threateningly. They hiked the collars of their shirts and drew themselves out proudly. "I don't have all day!" 

They darkened. "We are team rocket!" 

"What a funky name you gotcha self's! or are you part of an organisation? Like Team Aqua and Magma?" 

"If you heard of them why not us?" Jessie asked, slouching. 

"You aren't big in any of the regions and I should know, I've been to them all." Emma crossed her arms. "Now release the Pikachu's!" 

Jessie and James laughed. 

"Taste my fury swipes!" Meowth was kicked in the face before he could use the attack. He made a sound like a squeaky toy.

Jessie launched herself at Emma, flipping her to the outside of the basket.

Jeff felt his heart skip seven beats. Suddenly Emma fell. 

"Charizard go!" Ash cried. "Catch her!" Charizard did as it was told, flying up and underneath Emma, setting her down on the ground. Jeff immediately raced to her. 

Ash ordered Charizard to break the cable wires holding up the claws and when it did their Pikachu's were released, being caught by the fire Pokemon.

"Blazikan!" Emma shouted, "Jump then Blaze kick!" the balloon burst. 

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"WABBOFET!" 

Charizard lowered the two electric Pokemon to the ground, each scarpering to their trainers. 

"Hopefully we won't see them again." Jeff commented. 

Ash rolled his eyes, "Oh please, they haven't left us alone since I started, their always after Pikachu, now they've seen yours their probably going to be stuck on you like a wart."

Emma grimaced, those thugs on her back all the time? No thanks!

"Come on lets get inside." Jeff pulled Emma to her feet. It started to rain a few moments later, they were so preoccupied with the battle and rescuing the Pikachu's, they never once noticed the storm clouds. Thunder and lightening accompanied the rain. Emma stood at the big living room window watching it all. 

"Didn't Jeff ever tell you to stay away from windows when a storm was happening?" Brock asked coming to stand next to her.

"He did, I just love the look of storms, and the beauty is amazing it's like when the sun comes out after raining and how it brightens everything up and making it look a hundred times better."

"You don't need the sun to look good." Brock smiled, Emma smiled back.

"Thank you." Emma looked Brock directly in the eyes, the swirling thunderclouds and lightening made the mood that much better.

"Have you thought about my offer…about us?" Brock asked hesitantly. Emma sighed.

"I have, look Brock I'm not ready to handle a relationship! I can't push fast forward to skip parts of my life to be with you! If you can't handle that then I'm reconsidering ever getting together." Emma turned away, but Brock grabbed her.

"Why aren't you ready, I think I deserve an answer to that."

Emma groaned. "Why did you say that you would wait for me if you didn't mean that?"

"I can't wait forever!" Brock cried.

"I told you I wasn't going to keep you waiting long! I needed time to get my thoughts straightened before I made my decision!" Emma pushed Brock away. "Now I don't want to be with you."

Before Brock could say a word Emma turned and ran from the room, upstairs and into her bedroom. 

There was a knock on her door a few minutes later. "Go away!"

"Please let me in." it wasn't Brock it was Jeff. 

"Come in then." Jeff walked in, a sad smile, Emma knew now why he was in here. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Yes you do." Jeff differed. Emma looked up at him, feeling foolish now. "You want to talk about it all but you just don't know how to open up, once again you find yourself scared out of your mind."

"You read me like a book."

"No I don't, I raised you Emma, and don't you think I know you by now?" Jeff raised his eyebrows. Emma smiled and nodded, blinking back tears.

"Brock wants me to be with him, but I don't want a relationship I just want to be friends, I told Brock I wasn't ready for any love business, he said he'd wait but now he just brought it up again and we got into a fight."

"I understand why you want a friendship not a relationship." Jeff looked at her knowingly.

"How would you possibly understand? You and mum were fine! She might have said those things about you but you guys ended up fine!"

"I was scared stiff, I felt like I had to give more of myself to the friendship then the relationship and then with you, I felt like I wasn't putting in half of what I was supposed to and I ended up burning myself out." Jeff shook his head biting his lip. "Don't assume you can't talk to me about these things, I've been through this stage before and I'm here to help." 

"Apart of me wants to be in the relationship like it's the right thing to do." Emma burst out, feeling relieved she said it. 

"What does the other half say?" This question was serious, Emma considered it for a moment. 

"The other part just wants to grow up first, to at least be 18 before I get a relationship… is that bad?"

Jeff shook his head. "I'm glad you're waiting, it was something I never did and I'm thankful for that because I moved at the pace I wanted to and I'm proud of you for thinking with your heart not your head, because your heart is telling you to wait when your head wants to rush things through." 

"You even sound like a mum, I thought you were my dad." Jeff chuckled. 

"I'm just telling you what you don't want to hear." Jeff raised his hands defensively. Emma laughed. 

"I don't care whether you're still my dad or mutilating into mum, I'm just glad you're my parent!" Emma hugged Jeff, thankful for the advice he gave her. "And why did you rush things through with mum?" 

"Because" Jeff thought for a moment figuring out how to elaborate. "I didn't know back then that I wouldn't have a lot of time to be with her, we got married and she was married to me for the rest of her life, she had you at 16 while I was 15 and we had a house and everything… to us we weren't rushing through with anything, that's the pace we wanted to go at."

Emma nodded. 

"You see Emma, people have there own pace, some run through life and never look back to smell the roses, some go moderately fast, but they take appreciation to what they have and what their making, some go slow, taking their time until they feel comfortable to take it to the next level." Jeff looked down at her, hoping she understood.

Emma nodded, she did understand because Jeff had made it perfectly clear to her. "Your pretty wise dad."

"I do what I can and wise doesn't really fall under my category." Jeff grinned. "do you want to come down?"

Emma shook her head. "I'm kind of tired, can I go to sleep?" Jeff nodded.

"Go for your life and remember listen with your heart." Jeff put a hand over her heart. "Not your head."

"And that I can talk to you about anything." Emma added, Jeff kissed her forehead.

"Right." Jeff got up from the bed and walked across the room. "Goodnight."

"Night." Emma yawned and fell asleep.

Brock was sitting on the lounge, when Jeff came down the stairs he jumped up.

"Brock she isn't ready, she's moving at her own pace. Either you accept that or you back off and leave her alone." Jeff walked out of the living room and into the spare room to try and find the dustpan (before Brock asked him to talk to Emma he dropped half a bag full of salt he knocked out of the cupboard.) Brock fell back on the lounge, pondering what Jeff said, he felt stupid now for trying to rush her if she wasn't ready not because he'd be on the wrong end with Jeff but he'd be one short step away from losing Emma.

***

Emma rubbed sleep from her eyes as she walked downstairs, it had been a couple of hours since she fell asleep now she felt refreshed.

Brock was sitting on the lounge with Ash and Jeff, Misty was feeding her Pokemon out the back.

"Aye Emma come and sits down." Ash beckoned Emma to sit down. "Alexandra vs. Chase, wanna watch?" Of course they were watching battles.

Brock looked at her, Emma looked away and smiled at Ash, "No thanks I'm just going to get a drink and go outside, you watch Alexandra she was my travel buddy but I went to the top but she goes in every competition twice just to show how good she is and she is very talented- learn from her."

"What about Chase?" Brock asked. Emma glared at him.

"I used to date him he was in the public eye for being the former Masters little brother, he's sweet and doesn't try to rush others into things that didn't feel right to others." 

Jeff grinned at Emma who was still glaring at Brock. Brock got up. "I need to talk to you." Brock grabbed her arm, Emma pulled away.

"What could you possibly say to me what could be so confidential?" Emma asked. "I think Ash and Dad should hear about it. Delia and Misty as well."

"Look I'm sorry for making you rush into things, I shouldn't have brought it up and I should either wait for you or forget you." Brock tried to grab her hands but she didn't allow him too.

"No Brock, you said that you wouldn't rush into things the first time, tell me Brock what did you do hours ago? Broke your word!" 

"Come on be fair-"

"I AM being fair! Why don't you try being fair? That goes a long way!" Emma pushed Brock in the chest, Brock grabbed Emma and shook her. Jeff leapt up and separated them. 

"Calm down you two… if you continue to act this way I won't have you both in the same room." Jeff looked sternly at the pair, who looked in opposite directions. "Now sit down and watch the TV if you have any problems take it outside!" 

Brock and Emma sat down on the lounge, Jeff was sitting between them wishing that he wasn't because he felt anger and hatred fly in from both sides it was unnerving to feel it. 

Emma couldn't handle the match anymore and got to her feet. 

"Oh come on stay!" Ash pleaded, Emma shook her head. 

"What's the matter? A battle is like a relationship now?" Brock asked coolly, Emma had enough.

"No its not because then I would hate battles, because they remind me of you!"

"Wow that hurt are you losing your grip on these come backs?" Brock asked crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows.

"No, I am losing my grip on everything else." 

"Oh y-"

"ENOUGH!" Jeff shouted, startling them both. "Would you both cut this stupid squabble up? Its no good to fight about this because its getting you nowhere!" 

"Why? I was being fair! I was listening to my heart- isn't that what you told me to do? Listen to my heart not my head!? I cant be expected to make everyone happy, I need to do something for myself!" Emma turned on Jeff now, taking all her anger out on him.

"Yeah I told you to listen to your heart but now your listening to idiocy! The both of you!" Jeff got up from the lounge standing between them, his hands raised. "Look Brock if you love Emma you'd respect her wishes! Emma if you love Brock, you'd be able to see where he's coming from!"

"Dad I can! But I have to do what feels right to me! Looks like even you don't understand!" Emma then turned and ran upstairs, slamming her bedroom door the second she entered it.

"Why do I have to deal with female hormones?!" Jeff muttered as he took off after her. 

Emma shouted at him to go away as he knocked on her door, Jeff wasn't going to stand for this and let himself in.

"I told you to go away!" Emma yelled, Jeff sighed angrily making the 'urgh' sound. 

"You're a handful sometimes!" Jeff sat down on her bed, shaking his head. "Come on cheer up."

Emma was lying on the bed on her stomach her head buried in her pillows. She said something but it was indecipherable.

Jeff sighed and rubbed her back, he hated when he had to deal with female hormones like this, why couldn't Andrea be with them? She knew about this stuff.

"Look, I know you want to stay true to your heart…" Jeff broke off, wondering how he was going to say that wouldn't end up with Emma screaming at him. "But sometimes…"

"Sometimes you have to do something for someone else." Emma finished. "But then who are we looking out and taking care of? If we take care of others needs to much you forget your own and you become upset and obsessed, no one has to take care of everyone else all the time."

"I have to take care of you all the time." Jeff poked Emma's ribs. "and I take offence of you saying I am a nobody!"

Emma grinned. "You don't have to take care of me all the time."

"Oh yeah?" Jeff put his hands on his hips looking at Emma as if she was joking. "With all the trouble you get into I find that hard to believe!"

"What about you? All the accidents you've had in your life? The stupidest was the phone!" Jeff blushed crimson, Emma pointed at him exultantly. "Not to mention the bike crash you told me about!" 

"Getting hit by a car running away and getting into a fight with a crazed babysitter isn't a good enough reason to look out for you?" 

"Yeah your right on that one." Emma decided, eyes half closed. "But I take after you, so…" Emma threw it away with a shrug slapping her thighs.

Jeff opened his mouth in insult. "Now that hurt…" Emma couldn't look away when his pout came into play, there was something captivating about it. Emma awed and hugged him. "Don't do that!"

"Too late!" Jeff sucked up the air with a 'soooh!' then exhaled forcefully. 

Emma punched Jeff's head lightly. "Sometimes I hate you."

"Feelings mutual." Jeff grinned. "Now get down there and make good with Brock!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Nothing like a good fight to release ones anger- at least that's what I figure (I'm a hardcore WWE fan Jeff Hardy is my favourite wrestler so I gave my character his name just because I could and I love the name Jeff and Hardy is something that resembles me so…) This story is rather short compared to Chapter 18 but its almost just as good, did you like how I made Emma one of the best Pokemon trainers the world had ever seen? I thought it might be nice to just throw it in. **

**When this story is up do you want Jeff Andrea and Emma's prequel then the sequel then Jordon Delia and Ash's prequel then the third? I could keep going with a fourth sequel but I'm not sure if you'd like me to keep going. **

**Anyways gotta get Chapter 20 done then finish up Chapter 21 to all Dawn fans she's in next chapter and if you guys want May just ask.**

**Keep Reading!**

**PikaDarkness **


	20. Dawn

Blaze Of Glory

PikaDarkness

Chapter 20

Dawn

"So are we cool?" Emma asked, Brock nodded. "I meant no harm in anything that I said to you."

"I know and its mutual to me too." They shared a hug before putting their hands in their pockets, swaying, and looking the other way.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow? Ash and Misty too of course." Emma asked, biting her tongue as soon as the offer was out.

"Yeah sure… just as friends I don't want to upset you again." Emma pushed Brock who laughed.

"I'm not going to get upset again. Trust me." Emma grinned, Brock flashed his smile and it was like a light had hit her, it was surreal.

"We should ask Ash and Misty first, and Delia and Dad." Emma broke eye contact and walked into the kitchen where Jeff and Delia were.

"Why're you telling Jeff and Delia?" Brock asked confused. Emma looked at him. "Oh right, we need parental permission before we can really go anywhere."

"Yeah! I cant believe smart old Brock completely forgot that vital piece of information… that's just so incredible!" Emma teased getting a so what look from him.

Walking in the kitchen Emma decided to cut to the chase. "Hey guys…" oh Emma! That is not the chase! "What are you doing?"

"Standing and talking." Jeff looked at her weirdly then crossed his arms. "What are you planning?"

Emma looked at him open mouthed. "Just because I come in here trying to make civilised conversation-"

"Or but into it." Jeff supplied looking at Emma coolly "Whatever it is its no"

"I didn't even ask yet!" Emma was happily shocked.

Jeff shook his head. "When you do this something bad always happens… no."

"Nothing bad will happen!" Emma promised. "Dad, nothing bad will happen I swear!"Jeff did a 'mmm hmm." noise "And every time you say that something goes bad."

"Yeah like you!" Emma was upset that he didn't trust her. She turned away looking Jeff up and down with pretend disgust and walking out of the room, Brock following.

"What are you doing we need permission!" Brock whispered to her looking at her like she was crazy.

"I know what I'm doing this works almost every time so just shut up and keep walking." Emma muttered back. Indeed it did work, Jeff came out of the kitchen two minutes later and called Emma down.

She came down the stairs with her hands in her pockets, Jeff put a hand on her head. "You have great methods to make me do what you want to do… so what was it you wanted to do tomorrow?"

"Me and Brock wanted to know if we - Ash and Misty included, could go out and just do some stuff… no cars included." Jeff laughed, the last time they innocently went out to mess around Emma got upset with Jeff kissing Delia ending up with her running off with him following and being hit by a car.

"Alright, just don't run across driveways! I couldn't take it the first time!"

"I learned my lesson." Emma smiled sincerely, Jeff pulled her into a tight hug. Emma returned it.

"Alright then, just go ask Ash and Misty." Jeff released her and watched her run upstairs.

"You let her get away with to many things." Delia noted, walking into the room. "You should know when to say no and stick with it."

"What can I say? I just wanna make her happy." Jeff shrugged, Delia kissed him, love still didn't feel right with him. "Delia, look… I'm not comfortable with being in love again… it feels like I'm disrespecting Andrea because when I got together with her I was with her for life! Even after 7 years it doesn't feel right."

"I understand." Delia nodded, feeling a little let down but she needed to know how he felt about them together. "Thanks for being open with me."

"Anytime." Jeff grinned. "Just friends?"

"Just friends… for now." Delia winked, Jeff chuckled.

Emma was standing over the banister, "Well done dad…" she was proud of him for being honest about his feelings, looks like he's gone from rushing head-on into things to just taking it slow and steady, preparing for the next hurdle in life. She turned and walked into her room to ask the others if they wanted to come with her and Brock.

***

"Alright so you all set?" Jeff asked.

"Dad we're not on a field trip!" Emma teased, cocking her head with a bright expression. She was wearing a midnight blue jacket and navy jeans and a black hat. Jeff grabbed the brim and pulled it over her face, she heatedly pulled it back up and righted it.

"Well get going!" Jeff ushered them out the door.

***

"Oh man!" Ash exclaimed, licking his ice cream (Chocolate with hot fudge) "That game arcade was the best! Brock you couldn't beat me at the racing cars!"

Brock blushed. "I was trying my best!"

Emma laughed, "You came last every time!" Brock didn't notice where he was walking and crashed right into a girl fixing her make-up, she screamed as her lipstick went vertically up her face.

"I'm so sorry!" Emma beckoned everyone else to leave Brock with her. "I didn't mean to…" it took all of Brocks self control to not laugh at her.

"You should be!" She cried, using a tissue she had in her pocket to wipe the lipstick off her. "Your going to pay!"

"It was an accident!" Emma felt the need to come back over.

"Hey guys." Emma bounced to Brock's side. "You gotta little lipstick all over your face." Emma drew her finger all over the girl's face.

"Shut up!"

"Who are you?" Emma asked, shaking her head slightly.

The girl stared insolently at her. "The name is Dawn."

"Right now you look like an apocalypse not a sunrise!" Emma burst out laughing bringing Brock in it."

Dawn suddenly ran off bringing back tough looking men and women. Ash and Misty came beside Brock and Emma.

"Heard you been hating up on Dawn." One of them said, he had no shirt on revealing ab's.

"We aren't hating, we're just trying to help her locate her lipstick-"

"On her face." Misty put in. Suddenly a fight broke out, it was like an inferno. Passers by had to walk on the gutter to avoid being hit. Within five minutes Police officers swarmed in and broke the fight, taking them all to the station.

Emma sat with handcuff's on her wondering what Jeff would say when he came in, for they called him and Delia.

Jeff immediately raced to Emma the minute he walked in. "What were you thinking?!"

One female officer that was at the front desk faced Jeff. "Who are you?"

"I'm her father." Jeff gestured at Emma. The officer nodded.

"Come here and sign these papers, and we'll release her." Jeff went to the table signed the papers, the officer then walked to Emma and the handcuff's came off. "Don't go doing that again."

Emma nodded, then walked out the door with Jeff's hand on her back. Once they got outside Jeff started.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!"

Emma didn't flinch, she wasn't scared. "Look all we were trying to do was-"

"I don't care what you were trying to do, you got yourself in trouble when you promised me you wouldn't! I cant trust you anymore Emma."

"That's unfair dad."

Jeff shook his head. "What's unfair is you breaking your promise getting into a fight with a stranger then dragging me down to the police station to get you."

"I wasn't trying to get into a fight, I was helping the girl get all the lipstick off her face." Emma looked at Jeff as if he was joking, rubbing her wrists to get the circulation back.

Dawn and her dad walked out of the station. "That's her dad!" Her father made a beeline for them. Jeff walked out to meet him so he wouldn't get passed to get to Emma.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

Jeff playfully thought for a moment. "I'm her father."

"Smart mouth… what's your name?"

"Jeff Hardy… and yours?"

"Frank Corby" (I don't know Dawns last name!)

Jeff nodded, then turned away, Frank grabbed Jeff and spun him back around. "If your daughter is anywhere near Dawn I'll personally track you down."

Emma walked up and gave Frank the look of ominous death. "I don't have any intentions of going near Dawn, it almost killed me to do it once." Frank looked enraged, but Emma and Jeff were already walking away.

"You have some smart ass comments" Jeff shook his head, grinning.

Emma looked at Jeff. "Dad aren't I going to be punished for getting into a fight."

"Honestly I cant be bothered." Jeff admitted. "Your not going to learn from it- I never did as well."

"No way! Your lecturing me about all this and you never did what you were told!" Emma was indignant.

"You told me the other day that you took after me, why is this such a sh-"

Frank had run up to them the moment they were out of range of the police video camera's and punched Jeff in the face.

"Dad what the hell?" Dawn shrieked. "Just leave them alone, this whole fight thing- its over!" Dawn and Emma tried to break up the one sided fight, Jeff was on defensive more then attack. Frank was throwing one punch after another. Emma had to get the police.

"Dawn we have to go back!" Emma grabbed her arm and hauled her off.

"But I don't want to turn my dad in!" Dawn cried, stumbling trying to keep up with Emma who was practically flying down the street.

"Then let me do the talking!" then Emma sped up. The desk officer looked frightened to see them crash through the door.

"What in the world do you think your doing?" She asked disgruntled.

Emma pointed to the door. "Outside…"

Dawn filled in. "My dad is fighting hers, my dad started it by… chasing him after the police camera's couldn't see them and started to hit him."

The woman came from behind the desk. "Johnson! Come with me!"

Running towards the place where the fight began, Frank was still punching Jeff tirelessly, Jeff was covering up, he still couldn't hurt people it still wasn't his thing.

"Police! Freeze!" that stopped Frank- until he stupidly ran. Emma rushed straight to Jeff. He was bleeding heaps bad.

"Dad are you ok?"

"Peachy…" then Jeff fell down backwards tired and hurting. Emma cringed as he showed neck wounds, cuts and bruises nothing major.

"How much does that hurt?"

"GERROF ME! LEMME GO!" Frank was kicking and shouting trying desperately for release. "DAWN YOU TRAITOR!"

"I'm no traitor… you are." Dawn grinned, happy to see her father being carted off.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Emma asked, Dawn nodded.

"Oh yeah, my mum always lets me stay whenever I need to, so I should be fine with her."

Emma nodded. "Take care of yourself."

"You too Emma." And the two girls shook hands.

Emma turned to Jeff. "Lets get you back home."

"I wont say no to that." Jeff allowed her to help him to his feet and go home (they walked).

When they arrived back home they decided to play snap, Jeff had the fastest reflexes and dominated 99% of the game.

There was a knock on the door and Jeff went to answer it.

A blond haired woman was standing at the door with a pained expression.

"Mum?"

**To Be Continued…**

**Cliffy aye? God I have loads of these! Hey good news is I have already finished chapter 21 - well almost- and I'm just about ready for chapter 22 and maybe this story will exceed to chapter 27 maybe 28 depends on how I get all these obstacles out of the way and guess what? I decided you'd get Jeff Andrea and Emma's prequel straight after! I'm just so anxious to start it! Then it's the sequel then Jordan Delia and Ash's prequel then the third. If you want I can continue with 1 more sequel thing and then that's the closing number to a great series! Nah I'll just go for the three. **

**Keep Reading PikaDarkness**


	21. Cancer

_Blaze Of Glory_

_PikaDarkness_

_Chapter 21_

_Cancer._

"_Mum what are you doing here?__"__ Jeff asked sternly. _

_Danielle went to hug Jeff but he backed out. __"__Jeff, please.__"_

"_No mum, don__'__t touch me.__"_

_Danielle grasped his arm in a firm hold. Jeff couldn't pull it away. __"__Jeff please listen to me.__"_

"_Why? After what you said to me? Why should I?__"_

_Danielle__'__s bottom lip quivered, __"__I never meant to say that Jeff!__"_

_Emma got up from the lounge. __"__Daddy what__'__s going on? Who is she?__"_

_Jeff turned to Emma. __"__Sweetie could you please go upstairs?__"___

"_How come?__"_

"_Emma please, please just go.__"_

_Emma obeyed him, Jeff gave her a hug which she returned before she hopped upstairs._

"_You raised her well.__"__ Danielle nodded._

_Jeff looked back at his mother, no love in his expression like there was with Emma._

"_Of course I raised her well!__"__ Jeff__'__s voice was a whisper. __"__I wouldn't raise her with hate, with the last words you gave me? What kind of parent would be if I did? I__'__d be like you mum! that__'__s my main fear.__"_

"_Jeff, look-__"_

"_No! You had seven years to explain to me what you said and you didn__'__t do it!__"__ Jeff couldn't____control his emotions and started to sob. __"__I don__'__t get over these things quickly ma.__"_

"_Jeff I have cancer.__"__ Jeff stopped and looked at her. __"__Could you please help me out?__"___

_Jeff looked at her in disgust. __"__So I__'__m like your financial backer now huh? Smart idea, come back the minute you need help, I needed you when Andrea died, you said until I was back on my feet I could stay, then when you and dad got divorced you said all those things then threw me away! Go to hell mum, your not getting any help from me!__"_

_Danielle looked at her crying son with remorse, she couldn__'__t believe her words affected him like this. __"__Jeff I am sorry.__"_

"_No your not! When you get better- if you get better your going to forget me again.__"__ Jeff was shaking with grief now. His speech began to get rattled up and broken. _

"_Jeff did I throw you away when I raised you?__"__ Danielle asked, crossing her arms._

"_Everything I did wasn't good enough mum! When I got a trophy it was always __'__this could've been first place if you worked hard enough__'__ or a high mark it was __'__this could have been the best.__'__ I tried so hard for you, I worked my hardest, not once did you say you were proud of me you never gave me any praise or anything. You were so tough and condescending! Oh that reminds me you did try to throw me away when Andrea was pregnant with Emma! When I told you I was going to be a father!__"_

"_You could have been great-!__"___

"_I was a kid mum! I couldn't be a lawyer or a real estate agent when I was a kid!__"__ Jeff nearly screamed. __"__I tried my best for you! But it wasn't good enough! Nothing was good enough for you!__"__ Jeff had oceans come out of his eyes and his crying got worse. __"__I wanted to know that you loved me for trying my best but you didn__'__t care about any of it until I met your standards.__"_

_Danielle couldn't believe she had done this to him, she was so angry at herself for doing this, she made a mess of everything. _

"_Jeff please, I truly am sorry, I never meant to do this to you.__"_

"_Don__'__t touch me! I don__'__t even want to know you just get back out of my life where you belong.__"___

_SLAP! Danielle__'__s hand swung to Jeff__'__s face, the instant she done it she regretted it. __"__Jeff I am so sorry I didn__'__t mean it__…"__ Her son had fallen to the ground on the impact, his cheek red raw. He was in total shock, Danielle grabbed his arm. Jeff pulled it out of her grip and got to his feet, shaking with grief, tears, shock and hurt. He could have been mistaken for having a seizure. _

"_G-get o-out!__"__ Jeff pointed to the door jerkily. His face was completely wet, his red cheek still stinging. __"__D-don-don__'__t co-come ba-ck__"_

"_Jeff let me explain please!__"___

"_GO!__"__ Danielle nodded and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. Emma came downstairs, Jeff had sank to the lounge, crying loudly. Emma raced towards him. _

"_Daddy what__'__s wrong?__"__ Emma asked suddenly something red on his face caught her attention, she was horrified to see a large imprint of a hand on his face. Emma pulled Jeff into a hug, he truly needed it. When Jeff__'__s crying and shaking had stopped Emma pulled back to look into his face, rubbing left over tears from his face. __"__What happened?__"_

"_That was your grandma.__"_

_Emma looked confused. __"__You said she was dead.__"_

"_Well you want to hear a story?__"__ Emma nodded. __"__Happened a week after your mother died.__"_

_**Jeff came home from work, he was befuddled to see Emma sitting on the porch with all their new stuff they had bought.**_

"_**Emz why is everything out here?**__**"**__** Jeff bent down and asked. Emma looked up. **_

"_**Grandma said that we have to leave, she didn**__**'**__**t say anything other then that.**__**"**_

_**Jeff placed a hand on her head. **__**"**__**Stay here sweetie.**__**"**__** Jeff walked inside to see his mother crying.**_

"_**Mum are you ok?**__**"**__** Jeff put a hand on her shoulder to have it whacked away. **__**"**__**Mum**__**…**__** what**__**'**__**s wrong?**__**"**_

_**Danielle looked up at her son with hate. **__**"**__**You! that**__**'**__**s what is wrong?**__**"**___

_**Jeff drew back, what did he do?**_

"_**Your too much like your damn father! that**__**'**__**s why we are divorcing!**__**"**___

_**Jeff was shocked. **__**"**__**You and Dad are splitting up?**__**"**_

_**Danielle got up and pushed Jeff into the wall. **__**"**__**You**__**'**__**re an idiot! A good for nothing loser! You weren't good enough at anything.**__**"**__** Jeff started to cry, he was still emotional over losing Andrea just a week ago, to hear all this from his mother- it was to much. **__**"**__**I wish I never had you! You**__**'**__**re a mistake, that**__**'**__**s all you are!**__**"**__** Jeff started whimpering now where it mingled with his crying, his sensitivity took over his whole body and soul, it was excruciatingly painful to hear this.**_

"_**Why-why are you-you saying all this?**__**"**__** Jeff sobbed. **__**"**__**W-what did I do?**__**"**_

_**Danielle slapped Jeff. **__**"**__**You lived that**__**'**__**s what you did! You never were good, you lacked the proper morals, that**__**'**__**s why you knocked up that bitch-!**__**"**_

"_**Andrea wasn**__**'**__**t a bitch!**__**"**__** Jeff shouted, Danielle slapped him twice across both cheeks. **_

"_**She was a bloody bitch! Good riddance to her!**__**"**__** Jeff had enough, he pushed past Danielle who threw a lamp at him, hitting his back, Jeff roared in agony. But he kept going, he needed to get out of there.**_

_**Getting outside he picked Emma up and put her in the car. Then he collected the stuff from the patio receiving another slap from Danielle before he got the last of his stuff and put it in the boot.**_

_**Jeff was still crying as he drove, getting as far away from the house as he could. **_

_Emma was gaping at the story, Jeff went through losing someone, to being told he shouldn't have been alive! Emma pulled her father in for another hug. When they broke apart, Emma__'__s shirt was drenched. _

"_I cant believe that woman did this too you.__"__ Emma commented. __"__Hey, don__'__t cry about it, she doesn't deserve tears.__"__ Emma wiped more tears from his sticky cheeks. _

"_I just didn__'__t know what I did, I could__'__ve been there for her to, instead I get all that from her and we both get thrown out. This is all messed up, what did I do wrong?__"__ Jeff__'__s voice was a bit high as he fought the urge to cry again. _

_The good thing with Jeff and Emma was that they could fall back on each other._

"_Nothing dad, you didn__'__t do a thing. She__'__s the one with a million bad things on her back, not you.__"__ Emma rubbed Jeff__'__s back supportively. __"__How did you find this house?__"_

"_We lived on the streets for another week, the car keeping us safe from the world until I remembered the password to get all my money from my account at the bank and that bought the house and furniture to fill it. I was entitled to money when I married, I forgot the password and couldn't access it.__"_

_Emma was now so shot her face was blanched. She hugged Jeff again, she soon found herself being pulled onto Jeff__'__s lap. They fell asleep not long later, Jeff was the first one to pass out Emma followed, they looked cute Jeff sitting on the lounge with Emma sitting on him with her head on his chest._

_They woke up not long later to hear knocking on the door. Emma slid off Jeff__'__s lap to let him up. Answering the door, his mother was back again. _

"_Look just go away!__"__ Emma sat up. __"__Haven__'__t you caused enough trouble?__"_

"_Please__…"_

_It was time to return the favour, Emma slapped Danielle across the face. __"__Not so good is it when your being slapped around?__"_

"_Why you insolent little__…"_

_Jeff cut her off. __"__She isn't anything like you mum.__"_

_Danielle looked up. __"__What__…__?__"_

"_You called Emma insolent, Emma isn't anything like you!__"__ Jeff couldn't block her hand as it swung to him for he could be charged for putting his hands on a woman, but no-one said Emma couldn't._

"_You let go of me!__"__ Danielle ordered Emma fiercely. _

"_Don__'__t touch my father!__"__ Emma shouted back. __"__You touch him you go through me!__"__ Jeff allowed the two females to fight, he wanted his mother to see what kind of a person he had on his side. _

_Danielle brought her other hand up and hit her granddaughter. Jeff pulled Danielle__'__s grip on Emma off and pushed her out the door. _

"_Get off my property or I am calling the police!__"__ Jeff warned, Danielle was surprised he__'__d hand over his own mother_

"_Just hear me out please. I just want to make things right!__"_

_Emma felt this woman__'__s pain, Jeff should hear her out. __"__Daddy I think you should listen to her.__"__ Jeff looked down at Emma shocked. __"__Look we can kick her out if she hits us again.__"_

_Jeff conceded defeat, he opened the door and let Danielle in. Danielle was amazed at how well kept the house was._

_Jeff sat down on the lounge, Emma right beside him, Danielle sat on the other side. _

"_Look Jeff, I know how bad things have gotten-__"_

_Jeff shook his head. __"__No you don__'__t.__"___

_Danielle sighed, __"__I heard you were thrown into prison two months ago.__"__ Jeff__'__s head shot up. _

"_How do you know that?__"___

"_Josephine is my best friend we__'__ve known each other 20 years, she told me about the supermarket mix up, she told me how you reacted when she screamed at you and I knew you were the same as always.__"__ Danielle shook her head._

"_What do you mean __'__The same as always.__'__?__"___

_Danielle sighed and tickled Jeff a little. __"__Sensitive.__"___

_Jeff nodded, he made a pitiful attempt to not giggle when Danielle tickled him but it was futile. _

"_Now I know bad things happen, seven years ago it did- to you. You lost you wife and almost lost your child too. Then I kicked you out a week later when you needed me the most.__"__ Danielle started her speech. __"__I said stuff to you that I shouldn't have, I never forgot the look on your face when I said it all to you._

"_I threw a lamp I smacked you across the face, I called Andrea a bitch which I wholeheartedly regret.__"__ She even looked it. Danielle rubbed Jeff__'__s back, Jeff didn__'__t refuse her hand. _

"_if I could do it all over Jeff, I would.__"__ Danielle finished. _

_Jeff looked at her. __"__Just promise never to hurt us again, and that you wont throw us away again.__"_

"_I promise.__"___

_Jeff did something he always wanted to do, he hugged his mother who hugged back. Emma was happy Jeff allowed everything to be set straight with Danielle, Jeff broke the hug and beckoned Emma to join in which she did. _

"_So you have cancer?__"__ Jeff asked once the hug was over._

_Danielle nodded, __"__I have a brain tumour, I guess time catches up to the bad.__"_

_Jeff shook his head. __"__Your not bad__…"_

"_After I treated you when you were growing up? I have to say I was a bad parent, Jerry was the good parent.__"_

"_Yeah, I wish he didn__'__t die__…"__ Jeff trailed, Jerry had died two months after he divorced Danielle. The doctors thought it was because of heartbreak, not bad timing. __"__He was a good person.__"_

_Emma was confused, __"__Who are you guys talking about?__"_

"_My dad, your grandfather, died two months after he divorced.__"__ Emma__'__s mouth formed an o. _

"_So how much do you need for the surgery to get it out?__"___

"_Its not the surgery I need money for__…"__ Danielle shook her head. __"__it__'__s the funeral, the tumour is to big to be removed and they located it and found it too late to operate, that__'__s the reason I came to make it all up with you, just so I could leave the world in peace.__"_

_Jeff and Emma were shocked._

"_You need money for a funeral? Why are you planning it?__"__ Emma asked, fiddling with her fingers._

"_Well I have to give you my share and you organise it, I'll be happy with what you choose. But I have to go now, gotta start packing my stuff and save you guys the trouble. I'll see you tomorrow.__"__ Jeff and Emma got up the same time Danielle did. __"__Take care of yourself__'__s__"___

_Then she opened the door and she was gone within minutes._

_Jeff ran a hand through his hair. __"__I didn__'__t expect that. Come on we have to__…"_

"_Calm down maybe?__"__ Emma suggested, Jeff scrutinized her, __"__hey your going all crazy here!__"___

_Jeff chuckled, __"__No I wasn't.__"_

"_Yes you were.__"_

"_No I wasn't__"_

_That started an intense verbal battle which Emma won. _

_That night they fell asleep with calming little thoughts running through their dreams._

_It was six in the morning when there was a pounding on the door. Jeff walked in Emma__'__s room telling her to stay there. Getting to the front door and opening it a solemn officer with his hat on his chest was standing on the porch._

"_How can I help you officer?__"__ Jeff said sleepily, resting his head on the door._

_The officer bowed his head. __"__I__'__m very sorry to tell you this but your mother__…__ passed away__…__ we found her body sitting on a chair out the front with her eyes open__…__ she died two hours before we were called.__"_

_Jeff felt tears burn in his eyes, yet he couldn't move to brush them away._

"_I__'__m sorry__…"__ and with that the officer walked away with his head bowed. Jeff moved faintly and shut the door, then leant his weight on it and fell to the ground. Emma walked out of her bedroom, coming downstairs and sat beside Jeff._

"_Dad are you ok?__"___

_Jeff looked at Emma, __"__She__'__s gone__…"__ Emma didn__'__t need to know who she was. She enveloped Jeff in a hug which he returned firmly both of them were crying. _

_The day passed in stony silence, Jeff and Emma couldn't talk to each other, they blatantly told Delia to go away without explaining anything to her, they didn__'__t answer the phone for anyone it was just stony silence. Jeff was more in shock then upset by it all he was talking to her just hours before she died. It seemed unreal. _

"_Now we have to figure out funeral costs and everything…" Jeff shook his head as they ate dinner that night. "I just wonder if she knew she was going to die in hours then came and made it up with us just so she could get a decent funeral."_

_Emma paused in her act of eating the sausage she picked up with her fork. "Dad, she's gone, and she asked us to do one simple thing for her, it shouldn't be a case of did or don't, if we do this one thing for her then we can just move on." Jeff raised his head a little and looked at her._

"_Apart of me wishes she never stopped by" Jeff shook his head. "What if we hand the job to Josephine?"_

"_Emma shook her head. "No, grandma's dead and we said we'd do it, we could've if grandma was alive… but its too late now."_

"_Wait I never said I would do it, she just assumed I would." Jeff then shook his head. "But what kind of son would I be to her if I didn't do this otherwise?"_

"_An idiotic one…"_

"_How would I be idiotic?"_

_Emma eyed him seriously. "Because you'd be living with regret for the rest of your life just like she did."_

_Jeff nodded. "True…"_

_Emma shook her head. "Why didn't she come to us a lot sooner? Or why couldn't she just go to Josephine?"_

"_Put the last burden on the shoulders of someone she raised up, not someone she befriended." Jeff stabbed moodily at his egg. "That's something like a trademark with her."_

"_Well this is the last burden she'll leave on you, so you don't have to worry." Emma smiled at Jeff._

"_Thank goodness the after world doesn't have special communication devices.."_

"_How do you know?" Emma asked suspiciously. "Maybe their off limits to crooks."_

"_Maybe…" Jeff grinned. "But then we'd be receiving something from Andrea."_

"_You said she entered your dreams once?" Emma asked inquisitively, Jeff nodded. "Then there you go!"_

"_What day should we have the funeral?"_

"_Friday next week?" Emma asked, Jeff looked at her as if she were mad. "Ok what's the one place she liked the most?" _

"_The Bahamas, and there is no way were getting a casket out there." Jeff shook his head. "Then again she did love the ocean."_

"_What if instead of throwing ashes into the ocean, we… I dunno… lay her and the casket- held down by weights, to rest in peace in the ocean and leave a note in there with her so police in the future wont classify it as a murder?" Emma asked hesitantly, Jeff nodded. _

"_That's not a bad idea."_

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**I feel kind of bad for doing this to Jeff and Emma but its time to move the mother in and out of the limelight and get on with the story, I mean you know about Jerry why not Danielle? And I'm just going to skip how they planned it to the actual ceremony. **_

_**Keep Reading.**_

_**PikaDarkness.**_


	22. Don’t Look In That Box In The Ocean

Blaze Of Glory

PikaDarkness

Chapter 22

Don't Look In That Box In The Ocean

It was just solid black on the beach, men in black suits and the women in black dresses with fish net face coverings. A black car had pulled up on the outskirts of the beach, carrying the casket of Danielle Hardy, she was to be passed through the crowd on her way to the watery depths of her grave. Jeff and Emma hoped she'd rest in peace with what they did for her. 

When the casket was lowered into the ocean they got down on one knee and did the holy cross on their chests, Danielle was somewhat of a Christian and this was what she always used to do. Then they kissed their fingers and sent there hand upwards at the same time. 

"Danielle Hardy." They all murmured it was a deep ring that carried up the beach because of the wind. 

Jeff was on the receiving end of a thousand words of sorrow at the after ceremony where the mourners sat to eat and talk in low humid whispers. 

Emma walked up to Jeff. "I wish that we weren't all brought together by a tragedy. How are you holding up?"

"Ok I guess, just thinking of how I had to send three people off into the afterlife." Jeff shook his head and sighed. "Dad Andrea now mum… who'll be next?"

"Not me… I'm sticking around longer." Emma smiled and pulled Jeff into a hug. 

"Good because then I might not live another day." Jeff's voice was muffled. "I love you."

Emma tightened her grip on Jeff, "I love you too." Emma broke the hug as she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"You must be Emma." This man was old.

Jeff knew him though. "Hey grandpa Joe." Emma looked at Jeff with disbelief. 

"No offence but Grandma was…"

"Not his child, dad was his kid, not mum." Jeff explained. 

"The name is grandpa Joe, and I was 16 when your granddad was born." Grandpa Joe held out his hand and Emma shook it. "Must say I'm getting old in years but still like to live it young. Your father, inherited the live long and live young style from me, used to be wild in the old days." 

Emma grinned. "I guess it runs in the family then." Grandpa Joe nodded.

"That it does, that it does."

When the after ceremony (Who says party for a funeral? What are you celebrating!?) Jeff was offered a ride home by a crazy character name Willis Jeff accepted, but offered to drive because Willis was half way drunk, he was drinking from grief.

In the end Willis was driving with Jeff and Emma settled in the back fearing the front seat because they'd probably be killed if he crashed. In the end they reached home and thanked Willis. 

"I was scared for my life the whole way home" Jeff shook his head. Emma laughed. "Now I'm getting out of these clothes, there so uncomfortable."

"Right behind you, but first could you help me with these earrings?" Jeff sighed and helped Emma take the hoops out. "Thanks." then she kicked off the high heels she was wearing and limped upstairs. "These shoes do ruin your posture!"

Jeff laughed. "Do they?"

Knock, knock "Hello anyone in there?" Josephine.

Jeff hastened to open the door because Josephine was likely to kick it down.

"Hello."

Then Josephine was there for an hour, Jeff was itching for her to leave and get out of the clothes he was in, Emma had gotten changed and come down, listening to Josephine rant about everything with little interest.

"Well I best be off." Josephine sighed, getting up.

"Oh well do stop by again sometime." Jeff inwardly pleaded that this would be the last time. Josephine said she would the next time she was free then left. 

Jeff immediately rushed upstairs and put more comfortable clothes on. Coming down Emma was flicking through TV stations. "Whatcha gonna watch?" Jeff asked, kissing the top of Emma's head. 

"Nothings on!" Emma complained. "Maybe I should try foxtel."

"You dork! Why were you looking on normal channels?" Jeff shook his head, dodging the punch Emma threw over her head to hit him.

"Because." Emma didn't elaborate. Jeff chuckled and walked into the kitchen to put dinner on. "Wouldn't it be so funny if someone opened the casket ignoring our warning on the box and scared the hell out of them?"

"Starting up an investigation on how she died."

"Shouldn't take too long to discover brain tumour was cause of death, not to mention hospital records and everyone at the beach." Emma shrugged. 

"You watch to many cop shows." Jeff sternly claimed. "what's the point of watching those shows the killer always gets caught."

"They can also be dramatic!" Emma was shocked that he didn't like them.

Jeff tutted. "Uh huh, like anyone needs anymore drama!" 

"Oh and we all need action?" Emma asked indignantly.

"Yeah! Action is way better then drama!" 

Emma ignored that and went back to flicking channels. Jeff came out of the kitchen minutes later. Emma was watching Family Guy. Jeff took the remote from her hands. "Thank you!"

"Dad give it back!" Emma shouted. "Don't change the station!" 

Jeff pointed the remote at the foxtel box. "Whoops my finger slipped." 

Emma slapped his arm and unsuccessfully tried to snatch back the remote.

Jeff held her off for a good period of time, Emma soon tired out and just slumped with a sour expression. Jeff dangled the remote in her face, pulling it away when she snatched at it. Jeff was winded when she punched his stomach hard. "Alright playtime is over!" 

Emma took the opportunity to get the remote back and put it back on Family Guy. "You lose I win!" Emma gloated, Jeff scowled. 

Dinner was ready in another hour, chicken and fettuccini. Emma devoured it at top speed, it was her favourite. Jeff took his time, he tapped Emma's shoulder and gave her a look that clearly told her to slow down which she did. 

Emma went up to bed almost straight after, Jeff did as well. 

"Night."

"Night."

They fell asleep without any troubles, knowing they were the only one who attended the funeral that would actually be doing so.

**To Be Continued…**

**This is so close to my finale! Just two or so more chapters then its onto my prequel which I am anxious to get onto doing.**

**Keep Reading**

**PikaDarkness**


	23. Pop The Question

Blaze Of Glory

PikaDarkness

Chapter 23

Pop The Question

It was a hot day a month after the funeral. Emma was sitting infront of her bedroom fan that she had unpacked. Jeff had gone out with Delia, leaving her with Ash Brock and Misty, she didn't mind though; Jeff told her he had something special in mind and that it was time he felt ready for a relationship.

"Emma! I think Ash broke something!" Misty shouted and Emma tore down stairs. Ash was blood red, they had been playing the laptop and suddenly everything had crashed.

Emma sat down and entered the codeword she learnt by heart. It was a fourteen letter codeword. Then everything righted once again, and she settled down on the lounge next to Brock.

"Can I speak with you in private?" Emma asked and Brock nodded getting up. Emma led Brock in the kitchen.

"What is it?" Brock questioned slowly.

"You remember when you offered to wait until I was ready to handle a relationship?" Emma asked and Brock nodded. "You don't have to wait anymore- I'm ready."

Brock gawked at her for a moment before sweeping her off her feet. Emma yelped grasping hold of him tightly. Then Brock bent his head down and kissed her, they melted into the kiss without giving it time.

Then they walked back into the room ignoring Ash and Misty's inquisitive looks as they cuddled up on the lounge watching a movie before falling asleep.

Jeff and Delia walked in hand in hand not three hours later, Ash and Misty were still on the laptop and Brock and Emma asleep.

"Aw their so cute!" Delia commented, while Jeff looked proudly at his sleeping daughter.

Emma woke up as Brock moved, she looked up to see her father leaning on the back of the lounge looking at her lovingly.

"Hi dad." Emma sleepily raised her head. "I listened to my heart, and it told me I was ready."

"I'm proud of you…" Jeff muttered, Emma smiled. "I have something to tell you guys… if you can wake Brock up."

"Brock…? Wake up!" Emma roused Brock who pleaded for five minutes before he grouchily opened his eyes.

"Guys… me and Delia are getting married."

Emma was open mouthed before she squealed and got up and hugged Jeff. "Congratulations!"

Jeff put his arms around her as well. "Thanks!" Delia walked into the room and Ash did almost the same thing Emma did.

"When is it?" Emma asked.

Jeff shrugged. "We haven't figured it out yet."

Emma nodded feeling so happy for Jeff.

"But we have figured out something's." Delia announced, drawing all eyes to her. Jeff pitched in.

"Emma and Misty you guys are going to be bridesmaids," The girls jumped up and down squealing with excitement. "Ash and Brock you guys are groomsmen."

"Who's the ring bearer and flower girl? Come on you guys need them!" Misty asked. Jeff looked away thinking. Delia knew however.

"My sister Denise has twins a boy and a girl, maybe they could fill that position in." Delia looked at Jeff like passing judgement.

"Yeah, that'd work!" Jeff nodded his head with a grin a mile long. Emma hadn't seen him that happy since he had been with Andrea.

Within another hour Delia and the kids had gone home and Emma was in bed.

Jeff knocked on her door and was allowed entrance.

"Hey." Jeff sat down on Emma's bed.

"Hi." There was something solemn in her voice that Jeff picked up and was confused about it.

"What's wrong?"

Emma shook her head. "Nothing, so congratulations about you and Delia."

Jeff looked at Emma knowing something was bothering her. "Thanks now what's bothering you?"

"Nothing." Emma looked at Jeff to find he was giving her a look that said how much he didn't believe her. "Seriously."

"Emma, your not a good liar, is it something to do with the wedding?" Jeff wanted her to tell him.

"Not really…" Emma looked uncertain, sparking Jeff's desire for her to tell him everything.

"This is about your mother." Jeff suddenly realised.

Emma nodded, "Do you miss her?" Jeff nodded, Emma was succumbed to tears. "Same here, and just with you getting married a second time just makes me remember how much."

Jeff pulled her into a gentle hug. He knew that one of them would be feeling like this, he just wished it was him not Emma.

"You will miss her right?"

Jeff nodded. "Yes I do and will miss her, I never stopped since her death. Even with Delia, she wont fill that empty gap where Andrea used to be."

Emma nodded seemingly satisfied with his answer. "Sorry for bringing this up dad."

"Hey, don't be sorry, its ok. Look just because I'm getting married again doesn't mean my love for your mother will cease, if you feel like this again don't hesitate to tell me about it, because I want to help you out alright? It doesn't matter if I get married, get divorced, or just on my own like I was I want to know." Jeff rubbed her back softly, Emma nodded.

"Ok." Emma's voice was a whisper, the hug was softly broken.

"Get some sleep and please don't dwell on this." Jeff kissed the top of Emma's head and walked out of the room. "Ok?" Emma nodded, Jeff smiled and turned her bedroom light out and gently shut the door.

Emma fell asleep not long later.

Jeff however couldn't get to sleep, Emma's words had an affect on him. Jeff never realised how everything that had gone on affected like this, her mother was one thing but there obviously had to be more, she wouldn't have started to tell him how she felt about the wedding if there wasn't more to it. Jeff just figured he'd ask about it. With that comforting thought he finally dropped off.

***

Emma was sullen the next morning, Jeff knew it was because of last night, she tried to pull herself together. It worked except she was withdrawn and if you looked into her eyes you would see emotional pain.

"Emma talk to me." Jeff looked at Emma with sadness. "Please, I wanna help!"

"Its just-"

The phone rang, Jeff sighed grumpily and got up to answer it, Emma decided to go upstairs into her room. Jeff came back out and slumped when he saw a vacant living room.

Jeff ran up the stairs and knocked on Emma's door. When he walked in he gave Emma a smirk. "Did you think I'd give up? Now spill!"

Emma shook her head. "Its stupid, I shouldn't be upset by it."

"Emma, I don't care if its stupid I want to help you!" Jeff settled down on her bed.

Emma decided to open up and let Jeff in on everything. The Wedding, Andrea, the fire, everything spilled out. Jeff and Emma were lying on her bed as she talked. Jeff was surprised she was feeling all this stuff and managed to keep it hidden.

"Emma you should've told me!" Jeff sighed, he couldn't believe how much he neglected her feelings. Maybe neglect was the wrong word, but he saw through her emotions.

"I didn't want to get you angry or upset, I was scared that it would happen if I brought it up." Emma wasn't feeling foolish, it very well could've ended up like that.

"Emma, I wouldn't have gotten angry or upset, because your being open with how your feeling! I don't want you to beat yourself up inside with all these negative emotions, because you don't deserve it."

"I felt like the emotions were trapping me, that I couldn't tell anyone because they were telling me not to do it, so for seven years I have been carrying all these emotions, I couldn't think about telling anyone… not even you."

Jeff smiled sadly. "Well now you have told me, don't you feel better?"

Emma nodded. "I feel loads better, like this heavy weight has been lifted."

Jeff got on his knees and tickled Emma. "Good now keep it that way!" Emma rolled around laughing, this was the cherry on top of feeling loads better.

Within minutes they were downstairs, Jeff was preparing breakfast when the door was being knocked on and Emma ran to open it.

"Who are you?" Emma's smile faded, this guys face was covered by a bandana and a hood.

"Give this to your dad." The stranger shoved a package in her chest and ran off. Emma looked down at the box.

_Open on your wedding day. _it read. Emma walked into the kitchen with it. Jeff was surprised when she gave the package to him.

"Open now or wait?" Jeff asked.

"The man looked suspicious, I'd say throw it away."

"We'll open it then throw it away."Jeff opened the package then yelped. It was a bomb. It was set to go off another month, the month Delia and he had set the wedding on.

Emma ran to the phone calling the police. Within half an hour the place was swarming with cops.

"Thank you for calling us." One of the policemen shook Emma's hand then Jeff's. "We'll be taking this down to the station to diffuse it." Jeff nodded.

Then in an hour the place was empty.

"Who'd want to send a bomb?" Jeff crashed on the lounge biting his index finger.

"Someone who's jealous of you getting married to Delia, someone who hates you…. I don't know." Emma supplied without a clue. Jeff shook his head.

"At least we got rid of it, next time we're throwing out any packages handed to us by masked strangers." Emma nodded.

"I shouldn't have brought it into the house." Emma shook her head inwardly bashing herself for being idiotic.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know what it was." Jeff assured. Emma nodded. "Look don't beat yourself up about it."

"Ok."

Jeff looked at her. "Emma, I'm serious! Don't beat yourself up!" Jeff pulled her into a one armed hug. Tears secretly fell down Emma's face, if Jeff didn't open that package, they'd have been blown to bits.

Emma sniffed and Jeff pulled out of the hug, he was upset to see her crying. "Come here." Jeff held out his arms and Emma crashed into him and began to cry. Jeff rubbed her back comfortingly, he was prepared to sit there until her tears dried up. It was at least five minutes before there was no more tears to cry. Jeff felt her body stop shaking, Emma pulled out of the hug, wiping the tears away. "Are you ok now?"

Emma shook her head, it was amazing at how fast the tears could come back it was as if it was on fast forward. Tears came back down Emma's face. Jeff pulled her back in for a hug, Emma was already sick of crying, her eyes were doing the same thing Jeff's does- glower.

Within minutes Emma was feeling almost fine, Jeff watched her wipe her tears anxiously, Emma smiled at him. "I'm ok now…" Jeff grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Good, my shirt was getting saturated," Emma and Jeff laughed quietly.

Emma wiped her dry eyes of spare tears. "Sorry…" Jeff waved it away wordlessly saying not to worry about it.

There was a knock on the door, Emma motioned for Jeff to get it. Jeff grinned and went to open the door- Delia.

Jeff and Delia shared a kiss, Delia savoured the taste but Jeff didn't. Delia was wondering why Emma looked like she was crying but was told not to worry about it.

"What's been going on?" Delia's voice was sickeningly bright, Emma scowled at it.

"Never mind, I'm just going to go outside for a little while" Emma announced, Jeff nodded thinking it would be good for her to get some air. Emma got up and walked outside.

"Was it something I said?" Delia asked thoroughly confused.

Jeff shook his head, "It's been a rough morning. Emma's pretty shaken up- we got sent a bomb telling us to open it on the wedding, she's blaming herself because she was the one who unknowingly brought it into the house."

Delia looked horrified. "Is that all she's upset about?"

"No, with us getting married she's becoming horribly reminded about her mother, and how much she misses her." Jeff knocked his knuckles against his knee. Delia buried her face in her hand, she felt for the girl this mustn't be easy for her to accept. "I miss her too, just she's so hung up on it she told me how blames herself for the fire and living while Andrea didn't, I'm surprised she didn't crack earlier with everything she's feeling."

"Poor kid…" Delia muttered and Jeff nodded.

"I just wish she'd have talked to me about it sooner, yet I found her upset when I came in to say goodnight to her last night and I realised the magnitude of her emotions." Jeff shook his head.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be ok." Emma must've been listening to them. "Honestly, you guys just worry about your wedding."

Jeff watched her walk back out the door. "I hate it when she does that."

"Does what?" Delia asked, baffled.

"Pretends everything is fine, its like she doesn't know I'm here for her, that I want her to talk to me." Jeff shook his head directing his gaze to his lap.

"Maybe you should talk to her about it." Delia suggested with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I did before you came, she was crying her eyes out about everything." Jeff felt depressed, he needed something to get rid of the feeling. "Lets get on with planning the wedding…"

Delia liked teal dresses, but with the men wearing blue, it wouldn't work… Jeff thought it was a bad idea to get married at a beach. Delia didn't like the idea of a church because she wasn't religious. They obviously were too different.

They set the date to March 10th which was in four months time.

If they wanted a wedding they'd have to put there differences aside and choose. Because they were opposites like electricity and water.

Emma didn't put two cents in, she had strung up a punching bag from the garage and was violently hitting it. An hour went by and she was tiredly hit the punch bag before collapsing against it. Josephine rushed towards Jeff's house to warn him that Emma was going to kill herself, today wasn't going to be a good day.

**To Be Continued…**

**I'm thinking of closing the story up next chapter and open it with the wedding, don't hate me because you have to wait! Or have the wedding next chapter and close it off with a cliff hanger! Then get on to prequel then write the sequel**

**Keep Reading!**

**PikaDarkness!**


	24. The Wedding

Blaze Of Glory

PikaDarkness

Chapter 24

The Wedding

Delia, Emma and Misty, were in a separate place from Jeff, Ash and Brock. Delia wanted to do the traditional way of not seeing the bride before the wedding for it was believed to be bad luck for the prosperity of the marriage.

Jeff was fine with it, nothing was going to go wrong today.

"Emma you have to wear mascara!" Delia exclaimed, Emma looked like she was going to be sick, she hated makeup. "Come on let me put it on you!"

Emma took a deep breath, cringing when the makeup touched her skin. Delia sighed. Emma grinned at her, Delia looked at her with playful sternness which Emma copied.

"Misty where's the lipstick… I'll wear that." Emma beckoned for the deep crimson lipstick and carefully put it on. She thought it looked to dark for her fair skin but everyone reassured her that she looked perfect. This wasn't her idea of perfect but she'd have to live with it. Her hair was braided and put back into a bun, Delia's was just left down, she curled her hair for the simple pleasure of it, Misty wore her hair in the side ponytail she crimped her hair and put red hair extensions in.

Delia had hired a photographer, "Pictures!" the woman, Isabel exclaimed. Emma groaned- she didn't want to look back on this wearing this attire, but she had little choice in the matter.

"Just be yourself's." Emma was pure tomboy so she was sure Isabel would tell her off. Misty was half tomboy half girly girl, she loved water while Emma could dance. Delia was waiting for the driver to come up to tell them it was time, with avid anticipation. Delia had separate shots and so did Emma and Misty, Emma was trying to be herself but Isabel wouldn't have it, she was way to tomboyish for her. Although there was beautiful shots in there Isabel was still displeased.

Delia sat them down on the bed for a shot, Emma made her hand sign (thumb index and pinkie fingers up in the air.) while pursing her lips.

"No, no Emma your looking like a tomboy."

Emma shook her head. "I AM a tomboy! I cant act all prissy!"

"Try at least!" Emma sighed, she hated this photographer, but smiled anyway, however faint it was. "Perfect!"

"Not my idea of perfect, but our taste varies…" Emma said under her breath.

Delia shook her head. "Come on we have to get down to the church." Jeff and Delia had decided the church would be the better option, for the beach was closed due to rough seas and shark warnings, plus the waves were now covering the entire beach.

Delia and Misty got into the limo, Emma gazed up at the swirling clouds. "Hope your happy with this mum… I miss you." before getting into the limo.

Delia's bouquet was frangipani's - she had asked Emma out of pure desperation.

The driver looked suspicious, like the one who handed Emma a box with a bomb implanted in it, his face was covered. It took several minutes before they entered the church gates. Delia was crying with happiness and excitement, talking to Misty avidly Emma stayed out of the conversation, she was feeling damper, but she didn't say anything about it this was Delia and Jeff's special day.

Getting out Misty and Delia walked away from Emma who stood next to the car. Suddenly the driver leapt at Emma, covering her mouth with a giant hand and dragging her off. She fought viciously, trying to move his hand to scream for help but it was useless she was fighting against a fully grown man she had no chance at all.

Delia nor Misty noticed, except a couple of onlookers who overlooked the situation, probably thinking it wasn't serious, but it was.

When it was time to go in, Delia sent through her niece and nephew, Gypsy and Nicholi, Misty walked in when Gypsy and Nicholi were half way up, Emma was next.

"Emma?" Delia called, searching everywhere for her. "Emma?" she obviously wasn't around.

The priest came out not long later. "Ma'am what is the hold up?"

"I cant find Emma, Jeff's daughter, she is a bridesmaid to."

"You have to go in without her." The priest looked saddened at the wedding not going the way it was planned.

"Help!" Emma cried, hands being tied around a pole positioned in the middle of the room, then the stranger was sticky taping a bomb just above her hands, if she didn't get out… she had 10 minutes to live.

The stranger left leaving a terrified Emma behind him. "Somebody please help me! Help please!" Emma screamed consistently, but no-one was going to search for her now.

Delia walked down the isle, Jeff who was up at the stage, looked thoroughly confused. Emma should've been down here by now. Delia reached Jeff, she shrugged her shoulders telling him Emma wasn't out there.

Jeff looked up, the stranger was on the other level, this cathedral was amazing. The stranger held up what resembled a bomb but wasn't, Jeff understood immediately.

"Jeff- wait where are you going?" Delia cried as Jeff ran up the isle and out the door.

"HELP!" Emma shrieked as the bomb ticked down her minutes. "Help!"

Who was she kidding? No-one was coming.

"Emma?!" Jeff cried, there were no signs of her outside, he had to check the levels of the church/cathedral.

Emma was shaking the pole, as if it was going to diffuse the bomb. She had to get her hands out of the cuff's, "Argh!" Emma cried as the metal cut her wrists. "Can anybody hear me? Please help me!"

Jeff ran up to the top level, searching through every door he came to, but was he going to find her? He knew Emma would never flee at such an important day like this… but then where was she?

Emma had tears of fear in her eyes, she had 8 minutes left, her breathing got heavy, someone should be looking for her. I mean who wouldn't be worried about a missing bridesmaid? Jeff, Delia, Brock, Ash and Misty… weren't they worried or scared about her?

Jeff was scared sick, this stranger had taken his daughter somewhere, the clock… a bomb! He was going to blast her to smithereens!

6 minutes left. "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" Emma screamed, trying to get a good balance to kick the bomb away perhaps break it.

"EMMA? WHERE ARE YOU?" Jeff shouted. This couldn't be happening? Why today… heck! Why at all? Jeff burst through a door, meeting shocked and angry priests- playing poker! They shouted things like:

"Heavens above."

"God forbid thee."

"God have mercy on your soul!"

Jeff didn't say sorry he just slammed the door so forcefully it shook, the priests were screaming things now, not like he cared about whatever they said about him, Emma was his priority.

Another door, it was a store room, chairs tables and spare window panes lay every few feet with a narrow walkway. Jeff made sure Emma wasn't in here before he left.

"Please! Emma tell me where you are!" Jeff yelled, his worry reaching the its peak, now his stomach was twisting horribly, his mouth was super dry and he became way to agitated.

"HELP!" Emma shrieked as seconds counted down her possibly four minutes left on earth… someone please come now…

**The End…**

**Well this is it for Blaze Of Glory! This story was a pleasure to write, this is the second story I have managed to finish and I am super proud of it. Don't worry I'll get prequel done soon so you can see if Jeff reaches Emma in time to save her.**

**I have to thank everyone who read and reviewed especially: Female Spock, Sirianna Black… heck! I have to thank you all! If you reviewed my story then you know who you are (Because I've forgotten sorry! I haven't been able to access the internet!) Your support with this has helped me finish this story and made it as good as it is. **

**I'm taking requests for the sequel, I'll be saving them to my computer by saving my reviews and once the 1****st**** prequel is done I'll be onto the sequel and you can read how I've put your idea's in hopefully meeting the standards that you imagined!**

**I have to say thank you all once again, people who have reviewed and ones that have yet to do so! **

**Thank You!**

**PikaDarkness**


End file.
